


Нуменорская история

by BotanChan



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanChan/pseuds/BotanChan
Summary: Однажды, вскоре после победы над Сауроном, на Нуменоре появился эльф...





	1. Пролог, часть I

**Пролог**

 

Торжество в честь победоносного возвращения государя Ар-Фаразона было грандиозно. Праздничные огни раскрасили тёмное небо и пышные наряды гостей, пряный запах благовоний смешивался с винным духом. На широкой площадке посреди дворцового сада разворачивалось балетное действо, повествующее о славной истории нуменорских владык. Свет свечей и пылающих колёс заставлял гореть золотое тканьё на одеждах танцоров и драгоценные камни масок. Это считалось верхом изысканности – закрывать актёрам лица, окончательно превращая их из людей в фантасмагорические видения – и Роменна не могла позволить себе ударить в грязь лицом, не поспев за столичной модой во время приветствия государя.

Сам Ар-Фаразон сидел в окружении приближённых и военачальников. По правую руку от него расположился Манотарик, князь Роменны, хозяин дома и тот человек, благодаря чьим усилиям военную армаду Нуменора удалось создать в кратчайшие строки. Ар-Фаразон лениво потягивал вино из литого кубка и выглядел вполне довольным, хотя сложно было сказать из-за чего больше: из-за праздника или же не проходившего чувства абсолютной победы. У ног государя, контрастируя с окружающим разноцветьем, примостилась тёмная фигура. Лицо скрывалось под капюшоном, кисти рук прятались в складках рукавов, и только массивный позолоченный ошейник выделялся на фоне чёрной ткани. Главный трофей войны, Зигур Саурон, посаженный на цепь.

Они приковывали к себе внимание намного больше, чем фейерверки и балет. Ар-Фаразон ловил чужие взгляды, полные восхищения, зависти, ненависти и страха и улыбался, скрывая рот за краем кубка. Пусть ненавидят, пусть боятся, пусть самолично увидят, что нет никого сильнее, что даже запугавший всё Средиземье чародей послушным псом пришёл лизать руки владыки Нуменора. А лучше всех пусть видят те глупцы, которые, как доносят соглядатаи тайной службы, до сих пор верят в придуманного бога и надеются на милость Запада. Авось поумнеют. А если нет – им же хуже.

При мысли о Западе на лицо Ар-Фаразона набежала мимолётная тень, но он отогнал раздражение прочь. Он не желал омрачать триумф воспоминанием о той единственной силе, перед которой до сих пор приходилось склоняться ему самому, так же, как последнему крестьянину. Тем более, всё могло измениться теперь, когда в его руки плыли новые возможности. Ар-Фаразон погладил цепь, прикреплённую к поясу, и почти боязливо отдёрнул пальцы. Он не был готов думать об этом, пока ещё нет. Пока.

 

Между тем праздник шёл своим чередом. Балет закончился, удостоившись пары одобрительных хлопков самого государя, толпа придворных растеклась по саду и дворцовым залам. Гимильзан, сын Сафтабэна осторожно скользнул прочь, скрывшись в зарослях.

Он служил при дворе, отвечая за наполнение княжеской библиотеки, и сейчас его прямой обязанностью было развлекать высокороднейших гостей, если им вдруг захочется побеседовать о чём-то кроме военных кампаний и побед. Но ожидать учёных разговоров не стоило, а Гимильзана слишком вымотали и нынешняя толпа, и две утомительнейших недели подготовки к торжеству. Поэтому он решил позволить себе перевести дух, недолго, не больше четверти часа.

Под ветвями акации, которой не досталось украшений-фонариков, было темно, а листва скрадывала шум. Гимильзан стоял, глядя из теней на освещённые тропинки и весёлящихся гостей. Пару раз он замечал знакомые лица, но не чувствовал желания выйти и присоединиться к разговорам. Ещё он бросал жадные взгляды туда, где располагался помост государя. Гимильзан разрывался между ещё несколькими минутами покоя и желанием снова поглазеть на Ар-Фаразона с его пленником.

В тот момент, когда он наконец счёл себя отдохнувшим и выбрался на дорожку, чтобы всё же подойти поближе к государевым столам, его окликнули.

Гимильзан обернулся, мгновенно наткнувшись взглядом на бирюзовый кафтан и светлую шевелюру Бавибузира, которую невозможно было не узнать среди как правило чёрных нуменорских голов. Бавибузир чуть приподнял брови, демонстрируя недоумение от того, что кто-то лазает по кустам, когда надо ловить момент и укреплять придворные связи.

– Что ты там делал, прятался? – со смешком спросил он, подходя и стряхивая с плеч Гимильзана зацепившиеся листья. – Совершенно напрасно и почти преступно при том, как ты сейчас выглядишь. Этот лиловый создан для тебя!

– На твоём фоне я всё равно потеряюсь, – хмыкнул Гимильзан, который, в отличие от Бавибузира, обладал самой обычной для Нуменора внешностью – темноволосый, сероглазый и светлокожий.

Бавибузир рассмеялся с нескрываемым удовольствием, с которым всегда принимал комплименты, и подхватил Гимильзана под руку жестом, грозящим стать слишком фамильярным. Гимильзан чуть напрягся, но позволил увлечь себя в противоположную сторону от главной праздничной площадки.

– Великолепная ночь, не так ли, мой друг? – светски спросил Бавибузир.

На самом деле их нельзя было назвать друзьями, но они познакомились давно, вращались при одном дворе и достаточно симпатизировали друг другу, чтобы получать удовольствие от общества друг друга.

– Ещё бы она не была великолепна. Княгиня бы тогда точно сняла чью-нибудь голову.

Гимильзан снова содрогнулся, вспоминая промелькнувшие дни. Все, разумеется, ожидали победы Нуменора, но никто не думал, что она случится так быстро, даже без единого сражения. Поэтому когда пришла весть о триумфальном возвращении, роменнские гавани и княжеский дворец форменным образом сошли с ума. Княгиня Хибильхиль, искренне почитавшая Ар-Фаразона великим правителем, скорее уморила бы всех слуг, чем позволила им не успеть подготовить торжественную встречу. Даже Гимильзан, чьи обязанности никак не касались ведения хозяйства, вдруг обнаружил, что бегает по поручениям людей, которые, казалось, не имеют никаких оснований ему приказывать.

– Тебе в самом деле повезло, что твоя служба на этот год уже закончилась. Кажется, княгиня всерьёз собиралась перещеголять даже столичные празднества, – пожаловался Гимильзан с шутливым недовольством.

– Ах, мой бедный друг, как же тебе досталось! – рассмеялся Бавибузир, похлопав его по руке. – Однако если те слухи о нежной «любви» государыни к государю правдивы, то чаяния нашей княгини могут оказаться не напрасными. Тем лучше для нас! Всегда полезно, если в столице тебя вспомнят с приязнью.

Ещё недавно Гимильзан бы с этим согласился, но сейчас оказался настроен скептично. Несколько часов общения с высокородными господами из столичной гвардии сильно пошатнули желание иметь с ними дело, во всяком случае, не обладая родословной, восходящей к героям, славным ещё до Войны Гнева.

– Кстати о приятной ностальгии. Бар Сакалзир*! – Бавибузир подвёл Гимильзана к незнакомому господину.

Тот был высок и темноглаз. Крючковатый нос и шрам на щеке делали лицо суровым, а складки у губ выдавали привычку к надменной гримасе, которая отлично получалась у любого урождённого арменелосца.

Гимильзан пробежал взглядом по отделке на рукавах и воротнике господина Сакалзира, по перстням и родовой мифриловой серьге в форме чайки и поклонился, надеясь, что верно оценил знаки и выбрал глубину поклона достаточную, чтобы проявить должное почтение уважение, но не показаться провинциально подобострастным.

Выпрямившись, Гимильзан ещё раз осмотрел столичного гостя. Из-за гербовых чаек, которые могли принадлежать только потомственному хозяину кораблей, на языке вертелись остроты про «подходящее» имя, но Гимильзан благополучно их проглотил. Господин Сакалзир таких шуток наверняка слышал немерено, а банальность всегда производит не лучшее впечатление.

– Как вам нравится праздник? – задал Гимильзан самый нейтральный из возможных вопросов, когда они обменялись дежурными приветственными словами, и приготовился к долгой беседе ни о чём.

Сакалзир небрежно взмахнул рукой, словно отметая приличествующую случаю словесную шелуху, однако вежливо ответил:

– Восхитительно. Было бы не стыдно и для Арменелоса, – и взглянул на Бавибузира.

– Бар Сакалзир интересуется историей, – сообщил тот. – И теперь ему нужна одна редкая книга. В княжеской библиотеке полно рукописей, ты поможешь поискать нужную?

Гимильзан искренне удивился. В самом деле, последнее, что он ожидал этим вечером – разговоров об истории.

– Князь дозволяет пользоваться библиотекой тем, кто допущен ко двору. Но, разумеется, книги забирать нельзя. И искать что-то прямо сейчас... – он с сомнением покачал головой.

– Прямо сейчас не нужно, – благосклонно согласился Сакалзир. – Завтра, с утра.

Гимильзан окинул его взглядом, отметил ясный, очевидно трезвый взгляд и подумал, что замечание про утро, возможно, не было шуткой. Вторая неожиданность за минуту, господин Сакалзир проявлял себя как весьма интригующая персона.

– Завтра, – согласился Гимильзан. – Я с удовольствием помогу вам и, надеюсь, сумею отыскать то, что нужно.

Сакалзир улыбнулся, от чего его лицо разом смягчилось, а взгляд перестал казаться высокомерным.

– Премного благодарен.

– Пока не за что, – Гимильзан покачал головой и в этот момент уловил краем глаза знакомый силуэт.

Он чуть повернулся, убеждаясь, что это Израй, его сестра, прошла невдалеке, увлекаемая куда-то человеком в морской форме. Не очень хорошо.

– Уверен, вы одержите блистательную победу в завтрашних поисках, – сказал Бавибузир. – Но до того ещё достаточно времени, которое можно весьма приятно провести. В конце концов, мы празднуем великое событие! – в его голосе появилась особая вкрадчивость, о смысле которой Гимильзан старался не думать. Но он всё же не удержал мысль о том, что господину Сакалзиру, вероятно, не стоило надеяться заскучать этой ночью и с планами на утро он погорячился.

– Действительно великое, – согласился Сакалзир, его улыбка приобрела мечтательный оттенок. – Пока даже сложно предугадать, что на самом деле выиграл Нуменор.

– За это стоит выпить. Гимильзан?

Гимильзан покачал головой.

– Прошу прощения и скорблю о том, что должен отказаться от вашего общества. Но у меня появилось одно дело.

Он постарался распрощаться как можно церемонней, хотя чувствовал, что получилось почти неприлично торопливо, и зашагал по тропинке, по которой ушла Израй.

 

В этой части сада оказалось сумрачно и почти тихо, насколько вообще может быть тихо неподалёку от праздничной толпы. Аромат благовоний почти не доходил сюда, пахло цветами, морем и листвой. Других людей не было видно, и это тревожило Гимильзана. Израй осталась один на один с неизвестным человеком.

Гимильзан не беспокоился о её так называемой «девичьей чести», которая существовала, кажется, только в воображении его отца и других стариков. И он не стал бы мешать сестре развлекаться в другой раз, однако не теперь.

Судья Сафтабэн, их отец, хотя и не мог перечислить своих предков до воинов-аданов Белерианда, считался в городе персоной влиятельной и пользовался расположением князя. Поэтому вряд ли кто-то из роменцев решился бы обидеть Израй, но вот некоторые из опьянённых недавней войной офицеров могли забыть всякие рамки. Израй, по мнению её брата, могла делать всё, что захочется, но он желал точно знать, что ей действительно этого хочется.

Впереди послышался кашель, затем встревоженный голос. Гимильзан ускорил шаг и почти выбежал к маленькой заброшенной беседке, которая пряталась в густых зарослях акации. Израй удивлённо уставилась на него и вдруг совершенно счастливо улыбнулась.

– Брат!

– Гимильзан! – воскликнул её спутник, и только тогда Гимильзан узнал Нардуминала.

– Ты здесь, – растерянно констатировал он и удивился своему удивлению. Не было ничего неожиданного в появлении Нардуминала, который ушёл в плавание по призыву государя вместе со многими другими, а теперь вернулся. Его родословная, восходящая к роду Халет из Халадинов, и звание офицера делали участие в праздновании обязательным.

– Где ж мне ещё быть? – ухмыльнулся Нардуминал, стискивая Гимильзана в медвежьем объятии.

Они дружили с самого детства, с того момента, как столкнулись в чужом саду, яблоню которого независимо друг от друга решили обобрать. Яблок им тогда не досталось, но то, что они нашли, оказалось куда ценней.

– Я не узнал тебя, – покаянно признался Гимильзан. Сейчас это представлялось ему ужасной глупостью. Как вообще получилось не заметить этот разворот плеч, жёсткий профиль и неизменные косицы, которые Нардуминал заплетал с тех пор, как они вычитали историю короля Фингона в случайно найденной книге. – Я обязан был догадаться, что ты здесь, ты же тоже победитель нынче.

– О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько он победитель, – рассмеялась Израй и обняла Нардуминала за локоть.

Тот неожиданно замялся и заговорил со смущённой торопливостью:

– Конечно, мы все победители. Эта война была важна. Саурон разбит, а князь Манотарик теперь в почёте, и, если судьба будет благосклонна к Нуменору, они с князем Андуинэ смогут...

Израй демонстративно прочистила горло, Нардуминал запнулся и, Гимильзан готов был поклясться, покраснел.

– Я имела в виду, – сияя глазами, сказала Израй, – что наш бравый моряк наконец-то отважился на атаку в лоб, которая принесла ему славу и добычу... – она не выдержала и рассмеялась. – Другими словами, он сделал мне предложение, и я согласилась.

Гимильзан выдохнул, уставившись на них, и расплылся в неудержимой улыбке.

– Я думаю, сейчас мы должны найти лучшее вино и выпить за это. За победы!

– За победы, – весело согласилась Израй, а Нардуминал молча поднял её запястье к губам.

Словно ответом вдалеке загрохотало, а небо опять расцвело всполохами салютов.

 

 

**Часть** **I**

 

В Роменне было шумно. В Роменне всегда было шумно, и ничего иного не стоило ожидать от главного порта Нуменора. Кричали чайки, кричали люди на улицах: торговцы, разносчики новостей и просто прохожие, неудачно отдавившие друг другу ноги. Шумело море, скрипели снасти многочисленных кораблей, которых и сейчас, спустя три года после последней войны, оставалось столько, что доки едва не трещали. Звонко били подковы лошадей, и стучали колёса по каменным мостовым.

Израй любила этот бесконечный суетный гомон, а ещё запах моря и рыбы, яркие паруса над крышами домов и отблески солнца на водной глади. Любила глубоко и самозабвенно, и очень-очень давно, уже целых два года. Или два с половиной? Она не помнила точно.

Сейчас привычная сутолока вызывала у неё только усталость, желание уползти домой, запереться и, рухнув на постель, спрятаться под одеяло. Дом, однако, не спасал, там она чувствовала ровно то же свинцовое утомление, даже если не шевелилась весь день. Утомление и неизбывную боль.

– Плохо? – спросил Гимильзан, и Израй отдёрнула руку, которую, забывшись, прижала к ноющей груди. – Я взял маковую тинктуру...

– Нет. Не нужно, – быстро ответила Израй. Она не любила боль, но так же не любила полусонный дурман настройки. Ей и без того порой казалось, что она превращается медузу, выброшенную на берег: бесформенную неподвижную субстанцию. Это злило.

Если бы Израй ехала с Нардуминалом, он непременно попытался бы уговорить её не мучиться и выпить лекарство, пришлось бы долго отказываться, теряя решимость с каждым «нет». К счастью, брат так не делал. Гимильзан только вздохнул и закусил губу, глядя поверх плеча кучера. Израй тоже посмотрела вперёд.

Дорога поднималась, и они почти добрались до самой высокой части, после следующего перекрёстка начинался пологий спуск. Ехать приходилось медленно: повозок и прохожих было полно: справа порт, впереди торговые ряды. Раньше Израй приказала бы кучеру остановиться и ждать в переулке. Они с Гимильзаном пошли бы пешком, и получилось бы чуть ли не скорее, чем в двуколке, не говоря о том, что куда как интереснее. Когда-то Израй любила ходить.

Она стиснула зубы в приливе острой чистой злости. Израй ненавидела свою слабость. Гнев вспыхнул, но почти тут же погас.

Повозка всё тащилась. Израй безразлично скользила взглядом по цветам на окнах домов, выстроившихся вдоль улицы. Здесь, в старой части города, здания были невысокими, узкими, стояли плотно и казались собранными из кубиков разных наборов: их не раз достраивали. По дорожке для пеших горожан прошла женщина, за руку которой цеплялся ребёнок лет пяти. Мальчик посмотрел прямо в лицо Израй большими выразительными глазами, и она поспешно отвернулась.

Первые месяцы после свадьбы она всё ждала, когда сможет обрадовать Нурдамила наследником, но теперь благодарила Эру за то, что так и не послал ребёнка. Израй думала, что не выдержала бы, если бы к обычной слабости и боли добавилась постоянная тошнота и тяжесть живота. Эру знал, что делал, она верила в это. Собственно, ничего иного ей не оставалось только верить и надеяться. Может, её болезнь – всего лишь испытание, которое когда-нибудь закончится. Может, это урок, который она просто пока не понимает.

– Эй, посмотри-ка, – Гимильзан тронул её за рукав, отвлекая от тяжёлых мыслей. – Что-то неладное случилось с формой доблестной сухопутной стражи.

Израй посмотрела туда, куда указывал брат, чувствуя привычную неприязнь.

Сухопутная и морская стража традиционно не ладили. Причин для этого было множество, начиная от распределения жалованья и княжеских милостей, и заканчивая тем, что три года назад в Нуменоре сидели только «землемесы», все остальные ушли с флотом. Формально считалось, что сухопутные войска охраняли остров, но всерьёз это никто не воспринимал: не было у Нуменора врага, который осмелился бы напасть, пока армада кораблей шла на Саурона. Кроме того, здесь, в Роменне, по счастливому случаю или чьему-то тонкому расчёту сложилось так, что на море служили по большой части Верные, а на суше – Люди короля. Разумеется, это лишь подливало масло в огонь.

Нардуминал служил на море.

Израй отругала себя за предубеждение по отношению к людям, с которыми даже не говорила ни разу, а уже не любила просто за цвет формы, и сама же осознала всю неискренность этого укора. Потом она прищурилась, заметив, на что показывал Гимильзан. За пояса всех четверых стражников были заткнуты аляповатые розовые платки, отделанные ужасающе безвкусными кружевами. На фоне грубой коричной формы они смотрелись нелепо, и в этом не чувствовалось и тени изящного умения сочетать несочетаемое.

– Розовый с кружевами. Если это то, что я думаю... – протянул Гимильзан.

Глаза Израй расширились при понимании, о чём он говорит.

Вражда «землемесов» и «рыболюбов» принимала порой самые причудливые формы. В Роменне это вылилось, в числе прочего, в бесконечный модный поединок начальников стражи. Последний раунд остался за морем, когда на приёме у князя достославный Фаразхиль, сын Фаразхора явился, неся на плечах необычайный воздушный шарф того цвета, который назывался «зарево рассвета», отделанный тончайшим кружевом. Шарф был так хорош, что даже княгиня Хибильхиль не сдержала сожалений, что не обладает столь роскошной вещью. Начальнику сухопутной стражи осталось только скрипеть зубами и дёргать на шее дорогущую бледно-сиреневую тряпку, которая, однако, совершенно ему не шла. И вот теперь...

Один из стражников отцепил свой платок, смачно высморкался в него и снова засунул за пояс. Это было так... так...

– Знатный будет скандал! – со смешком сказал Гимильзан. – А Азрахина окончательно засмеют. Вот болван, в самом деле! Он действительно считает вот это вот достойным ответом?

Израй не выдержала и захихикала. Несколько восхитительно светлых, долгих и в то же время невыносимо коротких мгновений она была безоглядно веселой и счастливой, и даже боль в груди забылась. Потом её согнуло тяжёлым кашлем. Радость мгновенно померкла.

– Израй! – Гимильзан схватил её за плечи, сунул платок, а потом держал, пока не кончился приступ. – Может, всё же тинктуру...

– Нет!

Израй торопливо скомкала ткань, чтобы не видеть бурых пятен. Грудь ныла, но так отчаянно не хотелось поддаться слабости, окончательно сдаться на милость болезни.

– Израй... – тихо и беспомощно сказал Гимильзан. – Тогда давай повернём.

Она закусила губы, вздохнула несколько раз. Легче не стало, но боль пока оставалась переносимой. Израй уже научилась ощущать, когда допустимо потерпеть, а когда отказываться от лекарства действительно глупо. Пока было можно терпеть.

– Всё хорошо... – она сбилась от того, как нелепо прозвучали бессмысленные утешительные слова. – Я хочу сказать, что, конечно, всё вовсе не хорошо, но и не так плохо, как кажется. Кроме того, получится, мы зря делали этот крюк? Нет. До твоей книжной лавки осталось всего ничего, и один визит я вынесу.

Гимильзан нахмурился, явно колеблясь.

– И я не хочу домой, – добавила Израй, почти не солгав.

Пускай ей хотелось забыться в собственной постели, она, в то же время, совершенно не желала возвращаться, словно на голову разбитый полководец с рокового поля боя.

Гимильзан вздохнул и, наверное, ещё думал о том, что надо возразить, но тут двуколка остановилась. Оказалось, они успели подъехать к своей цели.

 

В лавке Миналзира, торговавшего здесь уже под сотню лет, всегда было спокойно и тихо. Пахло пылью, порошком от мышей, пергаментом и бумагой. Длинные стеллажи, заставленные книгами, забитые свитками, умиротворяли. К Израй подошла кошка, потёрлась, оставив на тёмно-вишнёвом бархате платья белые волоски, и лениво отошла в угол, к подушке. Две других лежали прямо на стойке продавца.

Как ни странно, никого больше в лавке не оказалось, хотя обычно у Миналзира хотя бы один посетитель да ходил мимо полок. Впрочем, Израй скорее обрадовалась. Ей не хотелось тратить силы на пустые вежливые приветствия, а то и, упаси Эру, светский разговор.

Гимильзан подошёл к стойке, тряхнул звонкий колокольчик из андуниэнского небьющегося стекла. Одна из кошек недовольно приоткрыла глаз и снова зажмурилась.

– Почтенный Миналзир?

Из глубины лавки послышались шаги, спустя пару мгновений показался сам хозяин. Израй отметила, что сегодня его улыбка натянутая, совсем не искренняя, как обычно. А ведь Миналзира знали как раз за весёлый нрав и умение шутить, и за них же приглашали даже в высокие дома, прощая низкое происхождение.

При виде посетителей Миналзир словно расслабился немного, и его радушие стало больше похожим на настоящее.

Израй остановилась взглядом на его немного растрёпанной причёске, на шарфе, который был небрежно брошен на плечо, а не уложен вокруг шеи красивыми складками. Что же случилось?

– Бар Гимильзан, да осияет свет ваш путь! Рад видеть. Ваш заказ уже готов, уверяю, князь будет доволен новым приобретением, – вид у Миналзира стал мечтательным, словно он говорил не о книгах, а о бесценных сокровищах. – Сейчас принесу, одну минуту! – Он ушёл обратно за стеллажи.

Израй опять закашлялась, отворачиваясь от книг и пергаментов.

– Уже недолго, – быстро сказал Гимильзан. Израй мучительно зажмурилась и постаралась сменить тему:

– Почему книги забираешь ты, а не посыльный? Просто хотел меня выгулять?

Гимильзан покачал головой.

– Это должно быть собрание писем государя Ар-Миньятура к родичам, – он помялся. – К эльфийским родичам, если верить Миналзиру, – глаза Израй расширились, и Гимильзан поспешно добавил: – Переведённых писем, разумеется.

– И утративших часть прелюбопытных деталей из-за этого, – печально добавил Миналзир, возвращаясь с завёрнутой в промасленную бумагу книгой. – И да, вы совершенно правы, к эльфийским родичам. Только подумайте, какой грандиозный мог бы разразиться скандал: нуменорские владыки в родстве с Дивным народом, – в его взгляде, брошенном на Израй, мелькнула настороженность.

Она невольно прижала руку к груди, на этот раз не из-за боли, а касаясь спрятанного под одеждой символа со знаком Эру. Князь Манотарик, в отличие от жены, втайне сохранял старую веру и не считал эльфов врагами Нуменора. Никакие заслуги не спасли бы его голову, если бы правда выплыла наружу, и неудивительно, что именно Гимильзан лично добывал для него подобные книги. Израй внутренне содрогнулась, представив, что здесь мог оказаться оригинал переписки на квенья.

У Миналзира не должно быть книг на квенья, верно?

– У вас ведь нет неприятностей? – вдруг спросила она, вновь оценивая неряшливый вид Миналзира и натянутую встречу. Слова вырвались сами собой.

Гимильзан нахмурился и пристальнее вгляделся в Миналзира. Тот выдавил кривую улыбку и неловко поправил шарф.

– Почтенный, если что-то случилось, вы должны сказать. Вы же знаете, что князь очень ценит ваши услуги, и всегда поможет...

Миналзир быстро вкинул руки в жесте защиты.

– О нет. Нет. Я имею в виду... – он вздохнул и вдруг тяжело опёрся на стойку, разом превратившись в старика. Левая кошка недовольно мяукнула и спрыгнула на пол, но на неё никто не обратил внимания. – Когда-то моя жена говорила, что мой язык доведёт меня до беды. Увы мне, она оказалась права. Два дня назад я был удостоен приглашения на ужин к... не важно. И имел неосторожность прочитать там эпиграмму о доблестном адмирале Балкузане. Просто маленькая шутка. Сегодня мне сообщили, что у него нет чувства юмора.

Израй тихо охнула, Гимильзан нахмурился сильнее.

Собранный против Саурона флот никуда не делся и без дела не стоял. Государь всегда находил, куда послать корабли, а Балкузан, верный пёс Ар-Фаразона, следил, чтобы воля владыки исполнялась неукоснительно. Очень мало кто решался протестовать против этой пиратской политики, кроме Амандила, князь Андуинэ, чьё положение в Совете, любовь народа и давняя дружба с государем позволяли рисковать. Манотарик, несмотря на все прошлые заслуги, таких привилегий заслужить не смог. Неясно, что сказалось – давнее недоверие Ар-Фаразона к Роммене или же характер самого князя, не использовавшегося подвернувшийся шанс в полной мере, но если в первый год после победы над Сауроном Манотарик поддерживал Амандила прямо, то теперь замолчал. А Балкузан, засевший в гаванях, не укреплял его положения. Хотя формально адмирал в городе распоряжаться ничем не мог, его флот был грозной силой, и ссориться с преданным слугой Ар-Фаразона не стоило.

– Князь всегда проявлял ко мне расположение, которого я, признаться, не заслуживал, – тихо сказал Миналзир. – С моей стороны было бы бесчестно теперь воспользоваться его добротой и втянуть в опасное соперничество не с кем-нибудь, а с Балкузаном. Хотя, признаю, искушение обратиться за помощью велико.

– Вряд ли вас арестуют за одну эпиграмму, – хмуро сказал Гимильзан, крутя в руках свёрток с книгой. – А больше вас ни в чем обвинить... – он осёкся и уставился на книгу в собственных руках.

Миналзир опустил взгляд, и Израй снова подумала о древних свитках на запрещённых языках, которые могли храниться в этом доме. Конечно, их можно сжечь, но если не успеть? Или если обнаружится что-то ещё? Во имя Эру, да даже сегодняшняя покупка легко обернулась бы угрозой! Жечь вообще всё? Но и это не поможет. Если бы Миналзиру пришлось иметь дело с морской стражей, опасаться бы не стоило, но «землемесы», о, они легко нашли бы повод упечь в застенки незнатного человека, получив только намёк о награде от адмирала.

Гимильзан, похоже, думал о том же.

– Всё же без доказательств вас не смогут обвинить в чём-то серьёзном. А Балкузан пока не породнился с Ар-Фаразоном, чтобы за насмешку над ним брали под стражу. Но если дело действительно начнёт оборачиваться плохо, то, возможно, вам лучше уехать?

– Чтобы все уверились, что я воистину злодей, бегущий от расправы, – вздохнул Миналзир и продолжил с горькой иронией: – Разве ж станет честный человек прятаться от нуменорского правосудия, самого справедливого в обитаемых землях?! – он выдохнул и устало потёр лоб ладонью. – Впрочем, совет хорош. Признаться, я уже думал о том, что в Нуменоре тяжко дышится. Если бы только нашёлся корабль...

Израй с братом переглянулись.

– Найдётся, – пообещал Гимильзан. – Торговцы не подчиняются адмиралу, и даже если вас вдруг не захотят взять на борт, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Израй поняла, что он собирается попросить о помощи Нарудминала.

Одной из основных задач морской стражи была борьба с контрабандистами. Вопреки злым сплетням, из гаваней Роменны уходили не только военные суда, и за ушлыми торговцами приходилось следить в оба глаза. И нередко стражники, те из них, которые носили под одеждой запрещённый символ, смотрели сквозь пальцы на нарушения, если только в трюме кораблей вместе с неположенными товарами уплывали с Нуменора люди. Разные, богатые и бедные, добрые и не очень, которых объединяло только одно – вера и королевский приговор.

Миналзир некоторое время пристально рассматривал их, потом отвернулся, сжал руки в кулаки, явно скрывая задрожавшие пальцы.

– Я запомню, – просто сказал он.

Гимильзан хотел сказать что-то ещё, но тут Израй снова согнуло от кашля, долгого и болезненного.

– Вынужден попрощаться. Мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору, – быстро сказал Гимильзан и вывел её из лавки. На этот раз Израй не стала отказываться от тинктуры, и до дома доехала в полудрёме. В её сознании вяло кружился образ упакованной книги и мысль о том, что надо поговорить с мужем.

 

***

 

Доставив Израй домой и убедившись, что за ней надёжно присматривают, Гимильзан отправился во дворец. Пускай срок его службы на этот год истёк, он не мог отказать князю в мелкой просьбе, которую лучше не доверять кому попало. Гимильзан передал книгу с рук на руки главной хранительнице библиотеки, убедительно доказавшей свою верность за полторы сотни лет, а про себя не находил места от беспокойства. Он потратил пару часов на то, чтобы добраться до порта, отыскать там Нардуминала и изложить суть проблемы. Тот покривился, помянул Балкузана недобрым словом и обещал проследить в случае необходимости.

Потом Гимильзан просто бродил по улицам, перебирая в голове моменты сегодняшнего дня. Он чувствовал себя усталым и несчастным. Воспоминания о влажном кашле сестры причиняли ему боль, а мысли о Миналзире отдавались не утихающей тревогой. Если книготорговца арестуют, то не попытаются ли это использовать против князя? И что тогда станет с ним самим? О том, что станет с Миналзиром, Гимильзан старался не думать вообще, но получалось плохо.

Он вздохнул и поправил шарф, кутая горло от прохладного морского ветра. На город опускались сумерки.

Гимильзан подумал, что если бы до сих пор верил, как и вся семья, то, наверное, начал бы молиться. А если бы стал отступником, то, скорее всего, посылал бы проклятия на Запад, отрекаясь от того же Запада за молчание. Но, говоря откровенно, он уже давно не верил. Совсем. На Западе не было ничего, кроме возникавшей порой туманной дымки, а Эру не проявлял себя даже и таким призрачным образом. Поэтому и вера родичей, и высокомерно демонстративное отвержение этой веры всеми остальными казались Гимильзану одинаково бессмысленными. Если даже боги и существовали, людьми они явно не интересовались, а эльфийское бессмертие казалось Гимильзану скорее плодом чужой фантазии, преувеличением, раздутым до невероятных размеров.

На самом деле, так было проще. Проще думать о том, что Израй болеет по жестокой случайности, чем из-за того, что кто-то свыше безжалостно рассудил, будто так должно.

Отец осудил бы его за подобное кощунство со всей суровостью.

Гимильзан остановился на очередном перекрёстке и уставился в темнеющее небо. У него не было приглашений на сегодняшний вечер, а возвращаться домой невыносимо не хотелось. Там придётся рассказывать о самочувствии Израй, тогда как он хотел бы забыть звук её кашля. Там придётся в принципе разговаривать с отцом и братом. Гимильзана передёрнуло. Сейчас самый захудалый кабак казался ему предпочтительней чинного ужина дома.

Он огляделся, узнал место, где находится, и невесело усмехнулся: ноги сами вынесли его к особняку Бавибузира. Это было в чём-то закономерно, поскольку Бавибузир всегда казался Гимильзану человеком-праздником, рядом с которым позволено не вспоминать о дурном, даже о тех вещах, о которых забывать нельзя. Глядя на ворота дома, Гимильзан понял, что хочет увидеть его и ненадолго выкинуть из головы прошедший день. Однако в последний момент он заколебался. Визит без приглашения и без предупреждения выходил за рамки обычной вежливости между неблизкими приятелями, а последние полтора года Гимильзан очень старался сохранить видимость таких границ. Кроме того, шансов застать Бавибузира в подобное время было немного.

Некоторое время Гимильзан смотрел в окна дома, в некоторых из которых горел свет, потом осторожно, делая вид, что просто поправляет одежду, запустил руки под шарф и вытянул из-под ворота рубашки подвеску с символом Эру. Он расстегнул цепочку, сложил и сунул в надёжный внутренний кармашек, думая, что даже если не стоило вот так запросто приходить сюда, это именно то, в чём он нуждался.

А если Бавибузира нет, он всегда мог пойти в тот самый захудалый кабак.

 

К облегчению и лёгкому удивлению Гимильзана, Бавибузир оказался дома, и дворецкий с неуловимо неодобрительной нотой в голосе сообщил, что хозяин приглашает гостя наверх. Гимильзан старательно не заметил осуждение старика и поднялся на второй этаж.

Бавибузир обнаружился в диванной комнате, Гимильзан машинально отметил, что обивка кушетки у окна опять поменялась. Он прошёл, ощущая, как приятно пружинит ворс дорогого ковра под ногами, скинул шарф и уселся напротив хозяина. Бавибузир валялся на любимом чёрном диване с бутылкой вина и книгой. Его волосы свободно рассыпались за спиной, а из одёжды на нём были только свободные штаны из ярко-алого шёлка, расшитого золотыми цветами, и такая же рубашка. Гимильзан смотрел на ключицы, выступающие в широком вороте, на сам ворот, и думал, что если бы кто-то из его родни увидел ткань с таким узором, то осуждал бы пошлость с четверть часа, не меньше. Это не считая возмущения откровенной непристойностью наряда.

– Мой дорогой друг, ты удивительно вовремя! – возвестил Бавибузир, потом громко крикнул слуге за дверью: – Второй бокал, живо! И вина! – затем продолжил, опять обращаясь к Гимильзану. – А я уже почти смирился, что этот вечер окажется бездарно умерщвлён. Но хотя я тебя видеть, должен признать, что немного удивлён. Ты решил изменить правила игры и перестать прятаться?

– Нет, я просто... – Гимильзан запнулся, проклиная себя за то, что не озаботился заранее придумать подходящую причину. Изливать душу Бавубазиру он не хотел, он хотел расслабиться и успокоиться.

Вошёл слуга с подносом, скрадывая эту заминку, подал уже наполненный бокал, потом поставил рядом ведёрко с двумя бутылками во льду и исчез. Гимильзан почти залпом осушил бокал, заставив Бавибузира скривиться.

– Что за примитивное варварство?! Кто так обращается с моим вином?! – он прищурился, внимательно изучая Гимильзана, – Замечу, ты выглядишь не очень хорошо. Если говорить откровенно, то просто ужасно. Если бы я тебя не знал, решил бы, что ты проиграл фамильное состояние и родовую серьгу впридачу.

– У меня нет фамильного состояния, и я не играю, – зачем-то возразил Гимильзан и тронул мочку с той самой серьгой. Серебряный стебель Таниквелаассэ, листа Таникветиля, символ справедливости и высочайшего суда. Растение земли, а не морской зверь – дворянство мантии, пожалованное после смерти Ар-Миньятура. Гимильзан представил, что кто-то действительно осмелился бы поставить серьгу на кон, и содрогнулся.

– Да, ты не играешь, ты известен скромностью и добродетелью, – засмеялся Бавибузир. – Кстати о добродетели. Выскажу предположение – уж не поругался ли ты опять с папенькой?

– Нет, – возразил Гимильзан, как он чувствовал, с излишней резкостью. Выпады Бавибузира в сторону отца злили его, несмотря на то, что большая часть этих комментариев во многом отражала его собственное мнение.

– Нет, – добавил он тише и неохотно признался, стараясь сгладить вспышку. – Однако поругались бы, если бы сегодня я вернулся домой.

Бавибузир чуть пожал плечами.

– Когда я вспоминаю характер твоего дражайшего родителя, радуюсь, что уже десять лет как схоронил своего. Выпьем же за это! – Он взял бутылку, наполнил бокал Гимильзана и слегка ударил по нему своим. Стекло мелодично зазвенело.

Гимильзан сделал маленький глоток, на этот раз почувствовав вкус вина. Оно было восхитительно, но это не добавляло желания пить, во всяком случае, с таким тостом. Несмотря на все сложности и все давно отравленные взаимным разочарованием чувства, Гимильзан никогда не пожелал бы, чтобы отец исчез.

Бавибузир наблюдал за ним поверх края своего бокала с видом одновременно любопытствующим и позабавленным.

– А почему ты дома? – спросил Гимильзан, стараясь сменить тему. – Обычно в это время тебя не застать без предупреждения.

– О, так ты пришёл ко мне, думая, что не застанешь меня? Это несколько непоследовательно, мой дорогой друг.

– Понадеялся на удачу. Удача раскрыла мне объятья и сказала «да». И я действительно безмерно этому рад, – Гимильзан прокатил бокал между ладонями и выпил ещё. – Прости меня. Я вломился без предупреждения, да ещё с кислым видом. Если ты меня прогонишь, то будешь прав, а я лишь получу по заслугам.

Бавибузир рассмеялся, тряхнув головой. Его светлые волосы почти светились на фоне чёрной обивки.

– Я выберу первый вариант и прощу. И даже попробую развеселить, а ты в качестве ответной любезности скрасишь мой вечер, который иначе я бы провёл, напиваясь в одиночестве. Кстати, тебе не жарко в бархате?

Гимильзан ненадолго заколебался. Ему действительно становилось жарко из-за протопленных горячим паром помещений, плотного кафтана и чужого взгляда. Но приличия...

Он едва сдержал громкий смех. Приличия, в этом доме, в самом деле? Он бросил кафтан на подлокотник дивана и откинулся на спинку, ощущая на себе пристальное внимание.

– И всё же, почему ты убиваешь вечер в одиночестве? В Роменне наступил покой, и даже тебе некуда податься? – спросил Гимильзан взял бокал и выпил ещё, потом потянулся к винограду, который лежал тут же, в большом блюде, по форме напоминавшем рыбу на звериных лапах. Он искренне желал почувствовать беззаботность, насладиться вкусом фруктов и вина и ощутить, как расслабляются мышцы спины на мягкой спинке. Но усталость словно въелась в тело, не давая вспомнить, как это – отдохнуть.

– Некуда? – задумчиво протянул Бавибузир. – Нет, скорее не в чем. Не знаю, слышал ли ты, однако шарфы в столице нынче не в моде. Старьё прошлого сезона, говорят. А пришедшие им на смену воротники мне ещё не пошили.

Гимильзан кивнул, наконец чувствуя прилив веселья, и то, как вдруг ушла часть напряжения из плечей.

– Слышал. А кроме этого слышал, что княгиня Хибильхиль теперь не жалует моду.

На самом деле, княгиня не жаловала госпожу Зимрамит, три месяца назад приехавшую на побережье для поправки здоровья и красоты.

О госпоже Зимрамит болтали разное, и чаще всего повторяли то, что свою прелесть она старается восстановить не для кого-нибудь, а для самого государя Ар-Фаразона. Насколько это правда, Гимильзан не знал, но допускал, что всё возможно. Зимрамит была высокородна, умна и привлекательна даже сейчас, когда возраст уже начал брать своё, касаясь в первую очередь рук и шеи. Ещё она обладала скверным характером, приправленным неизменным арменелосским самомнением, и Гимильзан радовался, что ему по долгу службы не приходится иметь с гостьей дело при дворе – пока что.

– Чем дальше, тем больше баталий вокруг шарфов, – хмыкнул он, позволяя веселью прорастать дальше.

– Но у кого-то хватает воображения лишь на мелкие стычки, а кто-то разворачивает настоящую войну, – подхватил Бавибузир. – Будешь смеяться, но ради этого княгиня даже Ломифэль готова терпеть.

Гимильзан в самом деле засмеялся, чувствуя, что ему наконец-то становится по-настоящему легко.

Ломифэль была старшей дочерью Бэльзора, главы портовой таможенной службы. Гимильзан знал их семью достаточно хорошо, Сафтабэн и Бэльзор были знакомы с молодости. Последние несколько лет княгиня Хибильхиль пыталась устроить Ломифэль выгодный брак, отдавая дань своей дружбе с её матерью. Но девушка от княжеской милости решительно отказывалась. Как шутили, ускользала из золотой сети словно волшебный угорь. Хибильхиль возмущалась и даже грозилась отлучить Ломифэль от двора, но сейчас, похоже, сменила гнев на милость. Старый неприятель лучше нового врага.

– Я почти готов пожалеть, что мне не приходится быть свидетелем всего этого, но только почти. Эти баталии должны ужасать сильней, чем сражения доблестных воителей с пиратами! – Гимильзан покачал головой. – Ничего, Ломифэль наверняка придёт жаловаться, и... – он запнулся на краткий миг, – Израй мне потом всё перескажет.

При воспоминании о сестре Гимильзана больно укололо чувство вины за то, что ему сейчас хорошо, за то, что он почти счастлив и совершенно выкинул из головы и сестру, и отца с братом, которые наверняка ждали, что он расскажет о её самочувствии.

– Израй? – переспросил Бавибузир и чуть нахмурился. – Позволь угадать – так в этом дело сегодня?

Гимильзан пожал плечами, надеясь, что это получилось достаточно легкомысленно.

– Мы виделись, и у неё всё как обычно.

Бавибузир вдруг поднялся и упал на диван рядом с ним.

– Гимильзан! – воскликнул он, беря его за подбородок и поворачивая к себе. – Гимильзан, Гимильзан! Иногда я просто теряюсь в догадках, нравится ли тебе мучить себя, или же это просто дурная привычка, от который ты никак не избавишься.

Его большой палец легонько погладил скулу, потом рука скользнула ниже, ласково проводя по шее. Гимильзан глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя приятное волнение от этих прикосновений, от предвкушения обещанного ими удовольствия, в которое можно будет нырнуть с головой.

– В конце концов, мы все умрём, если только наш несравненный государь не отвоюет бессмертие у Владык Запада, во что я, признаться, не верю, – словно ребёнку сказал Бавибузир.

– Я знаю.

Можно было бы пояснить, что самое худшее – не смерть, а ожидание, боль и слабость, и мучительная тоскливая надежда, которая мерцает пламенем лучины в ветреную ночь и всё никак не гаснет. Но Гимильзан не хотел излишне испытывать чужое желание утешать.

Он взял руку Бавибузира и поцеловал ладонь. Бавибузир усмехнулся, высвободил кисть и резко толкнул Гимильзана, опрокидывая назад, и навис, опираясь на подлокотник над его головой.

– Кстати, ты, я думаю, не знаешь, но вместе с Зимрамит из столицы приехал господин Сакалзир. Я знакомил вас во время празднования победы, он искал книги по истории и магии.

Это оказался неожиданный поворот, и Гимильзан удивлённо приподнялся, но Бавибузир придавил его обратно.

– Не стану отвлекаться на подробности, которые сейчас не важны. Сакалзир упоминал, что увлекается чародейством, и особенно способами продлить жизнь. Если хочешь...

Гимильзан немного помолчал. Проклятая надежда продолжала мерцать – вспыхнула и снова опала в неразличимую искру. Нардуминал уже пробовал искать магов среди людей, но в итоге они либо оказывались шарлатанами, либо предлагали методы, вряд ли угодные Эру.

– Спрошу Израй. Выйдет не слишком красиво, если мы попросим об услуге, а она не пустит господина Сакалзира на порог.

– Как пожелаешь, – легко согласился Бавубазир. – И, полагаю, теперь можно сменить тему на более подходящую для приятного вечера, – его палец упёрся Гимильзану в подбородок и скользнул вниз, по шее и по груди, оттягивая ворот рубашки. – Забудь пока об этом.

Забвение было именно тем, чего Гимильзану сейчас хотелось.

 

***

 

Аттузир, сын Абразана был редкостным мерзавцем и прескользкой рыбиной. Портовая таможенная служба и морская стража охотились за ним уже несколько лет. Но бумаги Аттузир вёл так, что даже опытным крючкотворам не удавалось придраться, а если на его корабле и находился запретный груз, то в итоге это всегда оказывалось ошибкой или же преступлением какого-нибудь матроса, о котором хозяин знать не знал. Ещё Аттузиру покровительствовал адмирал Балкузан, по слухам, получавший за это в подарок редчайшие специи, дозволенные только государю. И не только специи.

Главным, за что Аттузира тщательно преследовали, было подозрение в работорговле. Великий Нуменор никогда не опускался до того, чтобы превращать людей, даже низших, в скот – на словах. На деле всё обстояло не так благостно. Называлось это по-разному. Обычно с большой земли привозили слуг, работавших «добровольно» и «за жалование». А порой кто-то из мореходов наглел настолько, что начинал торговать живым товаром без прикрас. Аттузиру, чувствовавшему себя привольно за широкой спиной Балкузана, такое тоже сходило с рук.

Нардуминал намеревался прекратить это любой ценой.

– Так, говоришь, твои пассажиры? – сухо спросил он, обращаясь к владельцу корабля.

На палубе перед ним стояла группка детей и одна девушка постарше, всего пять человек и все – не крови Нуменора.

– Истинно так, бар Нардуминал, – Аттузир смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами. У него было круглое добродушное лицо, которое одинаково подходило и человеку честному, как слеза Западных владык, и прожжённому мерзавцу, давно привыкшему ловко изображать невинность. Он спокойно улыбался, как тот, кому нечего скрывать.

– Мы просто возвращаемся домой, мы не сделали ничего плохого, – быстро подтвердила старшая девушка.

Двое младших, мальчишка и девчонка, цеплялись за её локти, двое остальных стояли отдельно, но тоже явно пытаясь спрятаться за её юбкой. Нардуминал едва не заскрипел зубами. Они явно боялись, и боялись его, вооружённого, одетого в чёрную форму нуменорца, вместо того, чтобы испугаться настоящей угрозы. Это бесило.

Нардуминал снова посмотрел на грамоты у себя в руках: свежее разрешение на перевозку пассажиров и свидетельство о том, что женщина Йара и мужчина Ивен доверяют девушке Халефь отвезти четверых детей в Срединные земли. Первая бумага была выправлена честь по чести, и в её правом нижнем углу красовался росчерк Бэльзора. Вторая была довольно замызганной, неровно выписанные руны едва удавалось прочитать, а вместо подписи стояли чернильные оттиски двух больших пальцев, покрупнее и помельче.

– Всё в порядке, верно? – спросил Аттузир с бесконечным терпением.

Нарудминал нахмурился. Его беспокоила подпись начальника таможни.

Господина Бэльзора он знал с детства, их семьи поддерживали друг друга издавна. Позже, когда Нардуминал поступил на службу, общее дело и общие тайны свели его с Бэльзором ещё больше. Близко они не сошлись, но доверяли друг другу. Прижать Аттузира Бэльзор хотел чуть ли не больше самого Нардуминала, и не ради одной лишь справедливости. Любой работорговец в Роменне служил угрозой тем, кто тайно вывозил с Нуменора Верных, и тем, кто им помогал. Стоило ошибиться, стоило передать людей ненадёжному человеку – и тщательно сплетаемая долгие годы сеть могла разорваться.

Теперь Нардуминал не понимал, откуда у Аттузира разрешение. Бэльзор призывал в свидетели самого Эру и клялся, что сделает всё, чтобы закрыть старую бумагу и не дать новую, а сложные законы Нуменора в этот раз лишь играли ему на руку. У Бэльзора хватало возможностей исполнить угрозу. Однако же разрешение Аттузир достал. Нардуминал гадал, что это значит: давление Балкузана, или же какие-то обстоятельства, о которых ему неизвестно, или же банальная подделка?

Однако вряд ли Аттузир стал бы связываться с фальшивым документом ради двух пар детей и одной женщины. На подобный риск он если бы и пошёл, то только по прямому требованию высокого, очень высокого покровителя. Но Балкузану тоже незачем пятеро заморышей, которые хотят сбежать с Нуменора, а ради кого ещё, кроме адмирала, Аттузир рискнул бы подделать подпись, Нардуминал не представлял.

Подозрение, впрочем, уже возникло. Нардуминал просто чуял, что на этот раз добычу упускать нельзя. Это было смутное ощущение, но он привык доверять себе в подобных вещах, интуиция редко подводила его на службе.

– На вашем разрешении нет печати. А значит, оно недействительно, – сообщил он.

– Печати? – в голосе Аттузира зазвучало недоумение, для разнообразия, искреннее. – Но печать не нужна, если стоит подпись...

– Это раньше была не нужна, а теперь нужна. Порядок изменился. Так что придётся сойти на берег и проставить, – перебил Нардуминал.

Он знал, что ступает на опасную дорожку. Подобное самоуправство могло стоить ему месячного жалования и строгого выговора. Но рисковать Нардуминал не боялся, особенно если считал, что действует ради правильной цели.

– Пойдёмте, почтенный. И вы тоже, – кивнул он Халефь с её мальками.

– Но я не хочу! – воскликнула она почти по-детски и испуганно посмотрела на Аттузира, словно ждала от него поддержки. – Простите, бар, пожалуйста, простите, – тут же поправилась она. – Но это... это обязательно?

«Дура! – захотелось рявкнуть Нардуминалу. – Тебя же спасаю!» Но он только нашёл взглядом Уризагара, который едва заметно кивнул в ответ.

Уризагар умел расположить к себе кого угодно, особенно детей, которых у него своих было трое. Нардуминал рассчитывал, что он и Халефь очарует, стоит только дать ему время. Если очень повезёт, то даже стрясёт с девицы какой-нибудь крючок, которым удастся зацепить Аттузира.

– Хозяин, вам нужна помощь? – капитан корабля, здоровенный, до красноты загорелый детина, наверняка полукровка, подошёл к Аттузиру и встал за его спиной.

На судне собралась почти вся команда, отчаливать они собирались вот-вот, но Нардуминала это не сильно пугало, скорее расстраивало. Аттузир, к сожалению, был не настолько глуп, чтобы допустить открытое столкновение.

– Нет, не нужна, – довольно кисло ответил тот, поджал губы и покачал головой. – Раз бар Нарудминал настаивает на исполнении правил, о которых я, к слову, раньше не слышал, то ничего не поделать. Мы – честные торговцы и не спорим с законом. Хотя можете не сомневаться, я обязательно уточню, о каком именно законе идёт речь.

Нардуминал на эту угрозу только хмыкнул.

 

Путь к кабинету начальника таможенной службы и поиски самого Бэльзора заняли почти час. По дороге Уризагар ненавязчиво оттеснил Халефь с её выводком в сторону и увёл кормить и утешать. Когда Бэльзор всё же нашёлся и закрылся с Аттузиром у себя, Нардуминал пристроился неподалёку и приготовился ждать.

Ждать у Нардуминала с детства получалось плохо, и он ненавидел проповеди о добродетели терпения, на которые только хмыкал и возражал, что вооружённых до зубов врагов побеждают уж точно не ожиданием и смирением. С возрастом Нардуминал терпеть, конечно, научился, у него просто не было выбора: он хотел служить, он хотел приносить пользу, он хотел достойно защищать Верных, а одной удали для этого не доставало. Однако несмотря на то, что его нрав со временем удалось взять в узду, ожидание для него легче не стало. Особенно мучительно оно было сейчас: дверь в кабинет Бэльзора оставалась плотно закрытой, и заняться Нардуминал мог только собственными тяжёлыми мыслями.

Он стоял, повернувшись боком к окну и сложив руки за спиной. Справа скрипел пером писарь, недовольный, что кто-то бездельничает тогда, когда он сам занят. В окно ярко светило солнце, затейливый узор, выложенный на полу из разных пород дерева, переливался в ярком квадрате света. Наступало время обеда. Нардуминал вспоминал, как раньше в это время в порт приезжала Израй, якобы для того, чтобы привезти домашней еды, а на самом деле, просто чтобы прогуляться и увидеть мужа. Тогда Нардуминал немного стеснялся её заботы и шуток приятелей, а теперь остро стыдился того глупого смущения. Сейчас он бы всё отдал за то, чтобы у Израй снова появились силы на путь от их дома до порта. Нардуминал пытался подумать о чём-нибудь другом, но в голову не приходило ничего жизнеутверждающего.

Спустя примерно полчаса появился Уризагар с рассказом о найденных детях. Их история оказалась, в общем, проста и не противоречила тому, что уже удалось узнать. Выяснилось лишь, что родителей их никто не заманивал, они сами приплыли на Нуменор, рассчитывая найти лучшую долю, да не вышло. Услышав об этом, Нардуминал скривился и зло проворчал:

– Они нас ненавидят и боятся, но всё равно ожидают найти здесь чуть ли не валинорские кущи.

Ему не удавалось понять эту надежду. Сам он на месте людей из Средиземья скорее бы пошёл в пираты, чтобы грабить нуменорские корабли, чем согласился служить «чёрным», как их звали на том берегу.

Уризагар философски пожал плечами:

– Всяко бывает, командир. Что с детьми-то делать? Не нужно им обратно, не от счастливой жизни их отсюда отправляют. А там всё же родичи.

Нардуминал задумался, хмурясь, покосился на писаря. Тот словно не слышал разговора. Нардуминал подумал, что Бэльзор не стал бы садить перед своими дверями человека, которому не доверяет, а потом подумал, что подпись на разрешении Аттузира как-то возникла. Он жестом велел Уризагару следовать за собой и вышел из комнаты. К счастью, неподалёку находился укромный угол, давший возможность поговорить без помех.

– Даже если мы их отсюда вышлем, то не сейчас, – сказал Нардуминал. – Не знаю, что там будет с Аттузиром, но у нас в ближайшую пару недель точно начнётся беспокойная жизнь. Так что пока лучше никого не отправлять, и вообще, передай-ка всем, чтобы почистили порт: могут нагрянуть с проверками. Если Аттузир побежит жаловаться адмиралу...

Уризагар заметно встревожился. Нардуминал снова подумал об Израй и о том торговце, про которого говорили они с Гимильзаном. Жаль человека, если он в самом деле угодит в неприятности именно сейчас.

– Хорошо, командир, шепну, чтоб прибрались. А этих... может, нанять их? Здесь, у нас? Пусть работают, а как появится корабль...

Нардуминал равнодушно мотнул головой.

– Да делай что хочешь, лишь бы не придрались потом.

Уризагар хотел сказать что-то ещё, но тут кто-то выкликнул Нардуминала из соседнего коридора. Он вышел и увидел прежнего писаря.

– Бар Бэльзор зовёт вас.

Бэльзор выглядел усталым, но не рассерженным. Его аккуратно подстриженная полуседая борода немного растрепалось, и это выдавало обеспокоенность: Бэльзор имел привычку теребить бороду, когда волновался. При виде Нардуминала он сердито свёл брови, однако это казалось скорее обязанностью, чем проявлением настоящего раздражения.

– Значит, теперь я должен проставлять печати на всех бумагах, которые успел подписать за последние... за какое там время? Премного благодарен, и обязательно передам эту благодарность начальнику морской стражи, – с суховатым сарказмом сказал Бэльзор.

– Прошу простить. Неправильно понял услышанное в канцелярии, – Нардуминал вытянулся и прищёлкнул каблуками, глядя ровно перед собой, прямо на тяжёлый узорчатый флаг с гербом Нуменора, висевший за креслом начальника таможни. Аквамарины и алмазы в солнечном свете сверкали, словно само море.

– Так я и объяснил почтенному Аттузиру.

– Он потребовал чего-нибудь за унижение? – спросил Нардуминал после недолгого молчания. При мысли о том, что придётся извиняться перед этим угрем, во рту становилось кисло, как от прожёванного целиком лимона.

Губы Бэльзора дёрнулись в едва заметной усмешке. Он ещё некоторое время изучал хмурого Нардуминала, потом покачал головой.

– Аттузир не в том положении, чтобы чего-то требовать. Эта подпись, – Бэльзор постучал пальцем по грамоте, – необычайно похожа на мою, я сам мог бы ошибиться. Вот только я совершенно точно помню, что не подписывал ничего подобного.

Нардуминал не счёл нужным скрывать вспыхнувшую радость.

– Я был прав!

Однако Бэльзор охладил его пыл:

– Увы, арестовать Аттузира по-прежнему как будто не за что. Этот проходимец якобы всего лишь получил бумагу от моих служащих, якобы за просто так, – он поморщился. – Ладно, зато теперь я знаю имена, а Аттузир пока не выйдет в море. Кстати, проследи за этим, у него не должно появиться и шанса сбежать.

– Не за что! – воскликнул Нардуминал. – Да другого на его месте давно бы посадили под замок! Вы так боитесь Балкузана?!

Бэльзор сверкнул взглядом, и Нардуминал отступил:

– Простите.

Бэльзор поднялся и прошёл туда-сюда по кабинету. Полы его парчовой мантии тихо шелестели в такт шагам, тёмно-синяя ткань чуть переливалась на свету.

– Я не боюсь, – наконец сдержанно сказал он, останавливаясь и поглаживая бороду. – Я проявляю оправданное благоразумие. В последнее время у нашего благословенного князя Манотарика, да будет светлым его путь, и без того хватает забот.

Нардуминал только зубами скрипнул, глотая резкий ответ, как, по его мнению, следовало поступить Манотарику с большей частью своих проблем. Он и без того был разочарован в князе, который не воспользовался своим успехом, и теперь злился вдвойне. Хотя Нардуминал допускал, что его возмущение несправедливо, но всё равно не мог до конца простить своих не оправдавшихся надежд. Он действительно верил, что после войны всё изменится.

Тем временем, Бэльзор продолжил:

– Пока нам не стоит беспокоиться о Балкузане: Аттузиру не с руки жаловаться в то время, когда у него нашли фальшивый документ. Но я обязан провести расследование, и участвовать в нём будете не только вы, подделка подписи – это серьёзно. В порту начнутся проверки, так что передай Фаразхилю, что морской страже следует проявить особое рвение и не допускать ошибок. Никаких ошибок в ближайшее время, ты понимаешь?

– Я уже сказал своим почистить в порту, – буркнул Нардуминал.

Бэльзор вздохнул и немного тяжело опустился в кресло.

– Ты всегда умел правильно оценить обстановку. Что же, больше мне нечего тебе сказать.

Нардуминал церемонно поклонился и вышел.

Окончание дня прошло суматошно. Первым делом Нардуминал со злорадным удовольствием опечатал корабль Аттузира, потом отправился искать Фаразхиля, чтобы передать новости, потом ему пришлось поучаствовать в ловле лодок, на которых пятеро бестолочей попытались под видом улова протащить груз дорогих тканей. Этих недотёп даже контрабандистами назвать язык не поворачивался, о чём стражники им сообщили в весьма уничижительных выражениях.

Когда, наконец, дела закончились и настало время отправляться домой, Нардуминала снова поймал Уризагар. К тому моменту Нардуминал уже больше думал, чем порадовать Израй по возвращении, а потому при виде Уризагара почувствовал только раздражение. Тот странно помялся, чего за ним обычно не водилось: новости, и плохие и хорошие, Уризагар умел излагать чётко и без глупых задержек.

– Командир, тут такое дело...

Нарудминал глубоко шумно вздохнул и в упор уставился на него. Уризагар переступил с ноги на ногу, потом разом подтянулся и заговорил:

– Касательно вашего распоряжения почистить порт. Есть один... лекарь, который приплыл сюда ради помощи знакомому, которому когда-то задолжал. К старому Тамархилю, ну, тому бывшему капитану, который сейчас держит кабак, вы знаете. Жил лекарь в порту, больше-то негде. Но раз такие дела... его бы убрать отсюда. Я подумал, у вас жена, говорят, нездорова... – и остановился, переводя дух.

Нардуминал стиснул кулак до хруста в пальцах, глотнул воздух раз, другой. В груди у него тоскливо заныло.

– Что ещё за лекарь? – получилось резко, зло. Уризагар ещё чуть потоптался, потом махнул рукой, подзывая кого-то.

Высокая тонкая фигура, закутанная в плащ, выскользнула из тени, и Нардуминал невольно схватился за меч от того, как бесшумно и стремительно возник незнакомец.

– Кто вы?

– Меня зовут Лимгил, – ответил неизвестный мелодичным неуловимо странным голосом и отодвинул капюшон, открывая лицо.

Нардуминал несколько мгновений смотрел в серые слегка мерцающие глаза, а потом только крякнул от изумления. Перед ним стоял эльф.

 

***

 

Чтобы принять решение, понадобилось немного времени, и дело было даже не в том, что эльф оказался целителем. Долг Верного требовал защитить дивного гостя и всех тех, кто непременно пострадал бы, если бы его обнаружили, а дом Нардуминала в качестве убежища подходил куда лучше, чем полный разного сброда кабак Тамархиля.

Порт они покинули раздельно. Уризагар обещал привести Лимгила не позже, чем через час. Нардуминал ехал домой обычной дорогой, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Ему хотелось пустить коня в карьер, но на городских улицах это разрешалось только в исключительных случаях. Следовало сохранять спокойствие. Нардуминал сжимал поводья, и послушная гнедая кобыла то и дело всхрапывала, чувствуя нервозность всадника.

Он гадал, что случится дальше. В своём решении Нардуминал не сомневался, поступить иначе, значило бы поддаться трусости и пойти против чести, а ещё – лишить Израй чудесного шанса на исцеление, которого не предложил бы ни один человек. Однако не думать о возможных последствиях Нардуминал тоже не мог. По сути, он решился на государственное преступление и измену, за которую казнь ожидала не только его самого, но и, при плохом стечении обстоятельств, всю семью, включая Израй, родителей и сестёр с братом.

В памяти Нардуминала сами всплывали прежние случаи, когда кто-то из Верных оказывался слишком неосторожен. Его собственный троюродный дядя был вынужден бежать после спора с одним из законников о роли Западных владык в судьбе рода людского. С тех пор о родичах они не знали ничего, и это считалось удачей – не всем удавалось покинуть Нуменор вовремя. Сафтабэну, отцу Гимильзана, несколько раз не повезло судить братьев по вере по подложным обвинениям. В некоторых случаях он находил лазейку в законе, но в других вывернуться не получилось. Нардуминал помнил, насколько разбитым и старым выглядел обычно невозмутимый судья после тех дел и как беспомощно молчали окружающие. Если в доме Нардуминала поймают эльфа, отклонить положенное наказание Сафтабэн не сможет, и останется только молиться, чтобы судить дочь и зятя пришлось не ему.

Впрочем, подумалось Нардуминалу, если всё сложится неудачно, то намного разумнее будет помолиться о том, чтобы благополучно бежать, не убив путешествием Израй. Воспоминание о болезни жены парадоксально приободрило Нардуминала: дело стоило риска. Возможно, решил он, встреча с эльфом – воля Эру и спасение. Нардуминал улыбнулся и повернул на улицу, где стоял его дом.

Уже стемнело, и смотрители зажгли на оградах фонари. С кривой усмешкой Нардуминал подумал, что за одно это всё население города можно гнать на каторгу, ведь бездымные яркие светильники, заправляемые особым горючим составом вместо масла, пришли когда-то из Эрегиона.

Ему пришлось трижды раскланяться со знакомыми и даже задержаться для короткой светской беседы уже у самых ворот. Отвязавшись от утомительной вежливости соседа, Нардуминал, наконец, въехал во двор, спешился и, бросив слуге повод, почти бегом взлетел на крыльцо.

Дом встретил его светом, яркими красками, столь любимыми Израй, и запахом благовоний, в который вплеталась уже привычная, но по-прежнему мерзкая вонь лекарств. Нардуминал быстро сменил сапоги на тонкие домашние туфли без подошв, скинул шарф и верхний кафтан в подставленные руки горничной.

– Какие-нибудь новости?

– С возвращением, бар. Новостей нет, – ответила вышедшая навстречу Абарфэль, домоправительница

Разумеется, Уризагар с Лимгилом, ещё не могли появиться, напомнил себе Нардуминал. Им приходилось добираться пешком и окольной дорогой.

– Бари уже два раза спрашивала о вас, – продолжила Абарфэль, в упор глядя на Нардуминала. Она была достаточно высокой, чтобы их глаза находились на одном уровне, а широкие плечи Абарфэль и её тёмное платье, напоминавшее цветом и тканью форму солдат, вызывали у Нардуминала чувство, что он вышел в дуэльный круг. Замечание Абарфэль прозвучало совершенно нейтрально, но тем сильнее Нардуминала уколол стыд за то, что оставил жену в одиночестве. Он поджал губы и с вызовом ответил:

– Сожалею, что дела в порту так задержали меня. Где Израй?

Рот Абарфэль как будто дёрнулся в усмешке, но возможно, просто показалось. Нардуминал ощутил досаду и возмущение от того, что перед этой женщиной казался сам себе провинившимся юнцом. Если бы он жил один, то точно не захотел бы держать в доме Абарфэль, однако та пришла с Израй, которую любила с самого рождения.

– Бари в библиотеке. Велеть накрыть в столовой или вы предпочтёте не утомлять её церемониями?

– Вы в самом деле ждёте, что я заставлю Израй страдать ради соблюдения приличий, которого всё равно никто не увидит? – резко спросил Нардуминал, направляясь в глубь дома.

– Я не подразумевала ничего подобного, – как ни в чём не бывало возразила Абарфэль, направляясь следом. Её твёрдые чёткие шаги походили на поступь верных стражников во время ареста очередного пиратского судна. – Значит, накрыть скромно прямо в библиотеке? – Скромный ужин не предполагал обязательной столовой, медленно-чинной смены блюд, успевавших остыть, и позволял еду попроще.

Нардуминал, не ответив, подошёл к нужной двери и на мгновение замер, услышав из-за неё тяжёлый кашель. Он стиснул зубы, втянул воздух сквозь зубы и резко распахнул дверь. Израй согнулась в кресле, отвернувшись от подставки с раскрытой книгой и зажимая рот платком.

– Сердце моё! – Нардуминал упал перед ней на одно колено, обнимая. – Где тинктура?!

Абарфэль возникла рядом через пару мгновений, держа склянку. Израй выпрямилась, откашлявшись, попыталась улыбнуться и скомкать испачканный платок.

– Не нужно.

– Прекрати! – Нардуминал рвано вдохнул, прижал её руку к губам. Пальцы Израй казались тонкими до прозрачности, а ведь он помнил время, когда в них хватало силы не только на то, чтобы держать иглу, но и чтобы легко справиться с норовистой лошадью или тяжёлым блюдом с целой кабаньей головой. – Зачем, зачем ты постоянно себя мучишь?! – Будь его воля, он бы избавлял её от боли силой, но понимал, что причинит этим только больше страданий, поэтому ему оставались лишь уговоры.

– Бар прав, перестаньте капризничать, – строго велела Абарфэль.

Израй поморщилась, однако всё же выпила тинктуру. Абарфэль с Нардуминалом одинаково облегчённо вздохнули.

– Так я прикажу подать скромный ужин сюда? – снова спросила Абарфэль.

– Да. И ещё, – Нардуминал встал и проверил, что дверь в библиотеку плотно закрыта, – сегодня вечером к нам придёт гость. Ему потребуется комната и всё остальное, и я хочу, чтобы ты сделала всё сама. Этот гость... о нём не нужно знать посторонним.

Израй несколько раз растерянно моргнула. Абарфэль помолчала, потом сказала ровным голосом:

– Конечно, я выполню ваше распоряжение. Но если позволите совет, бар, то если вы действительно не хотите, чтобы девчонки-горничные болтали, не стоит прятать вашего гостя чрезмерно упорно. Тайны разжигают любопытство. К слову, я могу узнать, кто это будет и в какой комнате его лучше поселить?

Нардуминал ненадолго задумался. Абарфэль была не способна сказать или сделать хоть что-нибудь, повредившее бы Израй, и полностью контролировала остальных слуг. Не стоило бояться доверить ей тайну и сохранность этой тайны. Однако Нардуминал сомневался, что даже Абарфэль стоит знать об эльфе, во всяком случае, пока.

– Поселите, куда сочтёте нужным. Он лекарь. Возможно, он сумеет помочь Израй, но ему нельзя находиться на землях Нуменора, – он задумался, пытаясь подобрать подходящую причину для такой таинственности, однако Абарфэль неожиданно пришла ему на помощь:

– Он бежал и вернулся? Не знаю, храбрость это или глупость. Неважно, впрочем, если его искусство поможет бари Израй. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы вашему гостю нечего было опасаться. Когда он появится?

– Нардуминал.

– Да, сердце моё, – он снова опустился перед Израй на колено. Она смотрела чуть хмурясь, и в её взгляде отражалась болезненная беспомощность.

– Нардуминал, из-за меня ты позвал человека, которому нельзя здесь находиться? Но так нельзя. Ты не должен был...

– Нет! Нет. Лекарь оказался здесь по другой причине, его просто надо было спрятать, потому что в порту его ждали неприятности. Я разрешил ему укрыться у нас, а он согласился посмотреть, сможет ли тебе помочь. Не в качестве платы, конечно! Просто, – поспешил объяснить Нардуминал.

– Ах. Тогда хорошо.

Абарфэль кашлянула.

– Я прикажу принести ужин и подготовить всё для гостя. С вашего позволения, бари, бар, – она с достоинством поклонилась и вышла.

Нардуминал ещё раз поцеловал руку Израй прежде, чем подняться. Он аккуратно закрыл и убрал с подставки книгу, машинально поправил на столе скатерть, потом снова сел рядом с женой, наконец-то хотя бы на несколько минут чувствуя умиротворение. Шкафы золотистого цвета, выполненные в форме деревьев, жёлтые лампы и обилие зелени в отделке библиотеки создавали образ поляны на солнечной лесной опушке в летний день. В этой комнате всегда было уютно и теплело на душе. Нардуминал смог на несколько минут забыть обо всём. Он не знал, о чём думала молчавшая Израй, сам же просто бездумно любовался её профилем.

Вернулась Абарфэль, вкатив столик, уставленный посудой. От мясного запаха супа у Нардуминала свело желудок и сразу вспомнилось, что сегодняшний обед прошёл в кабинете Бэльзора и без намёка на еду.

Они ужинали в непривычном молчании. Обычно оба старались рассказать друг другу что-нибудь забавное, случившееся за день, или просто поделиться новостями. Но Нардуминал не мог вспомнить ничего хоть сколько-нибудь хорошего, а утомлять Израй гневными отповедями в сторону Аттузира и ему подобных не хотел. Она же, видя его мрачность, опасалась растревожить ещё больше, и молчала, пытаясь угадать про себя, чего ожидать от нового лекаря.

Ужин успел закончиться, горничная увезла столик с посудой и принесла заваренный квенилас. Нардуминал уже начал волноваться, когда в библиотеку снова вошла Абарфэль, а за ней закутанный в плащ гость.

– Уризагар, стражник, отказался зайти. Я приказала налить ему стакан вина, – сообщила Абарфэль. – Если что-то ещё нужно...

– Пока ничего, – ответил Нардуминал и посмотрел на Лимгила. Тот согласно качнул головой.

Абарфэль едва заметно поджала губы, поколебалась буквально миг, и снова вышла. Нардуминал догадался, что она не рада оставить Израй с неизвестно откуда возникшим лекарем, особенно после того, как один раз к ним в дом просочился весьма неприятный шарлатан. Однако достоинство Абарфэль никогда не позволило бы ей подслушивать под дверью, и тем более она не могла допустить, чтобы это делали другие слуги.

Сжав подлокотники так, что побелели пальцы, Израй выпрямилась в кресле.

– Да пребудет милость Элберет над вашим домом, – сказал Лимгил, с видимым облегчением стягивая капюшон.

Израй тихо судорожно вдохнула, и Нардуминал тоже, несмотря на то, что знал заранее, ещё раз испытал лёгкое потрясение.

– Вы... – начала Израй, умолкла на мгновение, быстро глянув на мужа, потом снова повернулась к гостю, – вы не должны здесь находиться! Я имею в виду Нуменор.

Лимгил пожал плечами, приблизившись к ней, и улыбнулся с немного извиняющимся видом.

– Пожалуй, так. Но судьба не спрашивает, что мы должны, она просто направляет нас туда или сюда.

Он произносил слова непривычно для слуха нуменорцев, искажая некоторые окончания и сглаживая резкие звуки. Нардуминал с жадным любопытством рассматривал его, поскольку никогда прежде не встречал эльфов, лишь слышал о Дивном народе и древних войнах, сотрясавших землю в Первую эпоху.

У Лимгила были волосы цвета льна и прозрачно-светлая кожа, которая как будто слегка светилась. Когда он взял в руки кисть Израй и замер, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, Нардуминал чуть вздрогнул. Контраст болезненной бледности Израй с сияющими пальцами эльфа был мучителен. Нардуминалу захотелось отвернуться, но он стиснул зубы и продолжал смотреть.

Израй тяжело закашлялась, и он привычно качнулся вперёд. Лимгил тут же положил руку ей на грудь, закрыв глаза и сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Приступ закончился необычайно быстро, Израй разогнулась с немного удивлённым видом.

– Ох, это трудный случай, – тихо сказал Лимгил. – Нехорошо. Но я сделаю всё, что смогу, – теперь он выглядел очень усталым, осунулся и словно потускнел.

Нардуминал вдруг почувствовал разочарование. Об эльфах запрещалось вспоминать лишний раз, но Гимильзан всегда ухитрялся найти очередную книгу про них, особенно в юности, и пересказывал всё, что узнал, а некоторые тома даже заставлял читать. После всех тех историй эльфы представлялись Нардуминалу могучими воинами, в глазах которых сверкают молнии. Они могли быть благожелательны и мудры или наоборот безжалостны и враждебны, но точно не походили на усталых бродяг, как сейчас Лимгил. У Нардуминала даже мелькнула мысль о том, что от людей эльф почти и не отличается, и странно, что именно он бессмертен, он не подвержен старости или болезни, как Израй. Нардуминал сразу отмёл эту мыслишку, потому что она слишком походила на речи тех, кто отвернулся от Эру из-за мелочной зависти и гордыни.

– Благодарю. Признаться, сейчас я чувствую себя лучше, чем весь последний год, – сказала Израй, отвлекая Нардуминала от разглядывая Лимгила.

– Правда?! – он шагнул ближе, расплываясь в широкой улыбке и разом забывая о том, что несколько мгновений назад эльф напомнил ему приблудившегося попрошайку.

Израй кивнула и встала. Она действительно посвежела, даже появился лёгкий румянец.

– Это ненадолго, – предупредил Лимгил. – Мне нужно осмотреть вас тщательнее и подумать. Но если позволите, отложим всё до завтра.

– Разумеется.

В дверь постучали. Израй вздрогнула, а Лимгил снова набросил капюшон, скрывая выглядывающие из волос кончики ушей и лицо.

– В чём дело? – резко спросил Нардуминал.

В библиотеку шагнула немного встревоженная Абарфэль.

– Извиняюсь, но у нас её один гость. Пришёл бар Гимильзан и, кажется, что-то случилось.

 

***

 

Дом Бавибузира Гимильзан покинул на следующий день около полудня, чувствуя себя воскресшим. Ему удалось развеяться настолько, что он почти стыдился этого. Впрочем, сама мысль мучиться совестью за то, что тебе хорошо, рядом с Бавибузиром казалась непревзойдённой чушью. Они обменялись прощальными словами и обещанием встретиться при возможности, потом Гимильзан отправился домой.

Он дошёл пешком до Фонтанной площади, наслаждаясь солнечным днём и собственным хорошим настроением. На площади, как всегда, было шумно из-за детей, игравших со струями пяти фонтанов, построенных якобы по приказу Тар-Минастира тем же архитектором, что возвёл башню Оромета. В одном из весьма непопулярных исторических трудов, правда, упоминалось, что фонтаны созданы эльфами в качестве дара Гил-Гэлада за помощь в войне. Гимильзан верил скорее во второе, и не столько потому, что считал прежние книги более точными, сколько из-за самой работы. Тонкий мозаичный узор, украшавший фонтаны, как будто незатейливый, но на самом деле, если присмотреться, очень сложный заметно отличался даже от старого нуменорского стиля.

Посидев немного на бортике фонтана, Гимильзан всё же взял наёмный экипаж и вскоре уже входил в ворота семейного особняка. Он заметил весьма осуждающий взгляд привратника и сделал вывод, что отец уже недвусмысленно высказывал недовольство. Гимильзан с досадой подумал, что, возможно, избежать ссоры так и не удастся, и почувствовал, как портится настроение. Воображаемые будущие упрёки закрутились у него в голове. Однако он постарался взять себя в руки и вспомнить, что надо сохранять спокойствие и не распалять себя заранее.

Гимильзан прошёл в дом и отправился сразу в кабинет отца. Там, однако, никого не было, только одиноко стояли пустой стол и стул. Гимильзан остановился на пороге, в очередной раз чувствуя неловкость при виде почти нищей обстановки и бледных цветов отделки, предпочитаемых Сафтабэном. После визита к Бавибузиру эта остервенелая скромность просто резала глаза. Гимильзан вздохнул, отворачиваясь. Он не раз слышал шутки о том, что честность и ум Сафтабэна могут сравняться лишь с его скупостью, и изрядно злился из-за этих острот. Во-первых, потому что они лгали, во-вторых, потому что поведение отца казалось Гимильзану глупостью.

На самом деле Сафтабэн считал пышность и яркость, так любимые в Нуменоре, ещё одним признаком развращённости. Подобные пристрастия, по его словам, подходили Людям короля, которые в своей страсти к роскоши и удовольствиям дошли до того, что отвернулись от Эру. Верным, по мнению Сафтабэна, не подобало повторять эту ошибку. Гимильзан давно отчаялся донести до отца, что, во-первых, демонстративное пренебрежение всеобщим вкусом может в итоге испортить его репутацию, а во-вторых, роскоши не чурались даже эльфы, если судить по некоторым описаниям их городов.

Он вышел из кабинета. Ковёр под его ногами сквозь тонкие домашние туфли казался почти таким же жёстким, как голые доски, и это было совсем неуютно.

– Гимильзан!

Его мать, Гимильфэль, шагнула из коридора, ведущего к кухне, и замерла, на мгновение поднеся руку к губам. Потом она быстро подошла и остановилась напротив, совсем близко, и Гимильзан готов был поклясться, что она хотела обнять его, но в последний момент остановилась. От неё пахло сдобой и пряностями, в руке она держала стопку новых дорогих полотенец из тонкого льна, которые явно предназначались только для гостей по торжественным случаям.

– Ох. Так ты в порядке, – сказала Гимильфэль с нескрываемым облегчением.

Гимильзан слегка растерялся, не зная, что могло вызывать у неё такое сильное беспокойство.

– Конечно. Конечно, я в порядке. Что-то случилось?

Он вспомнил вчерашний визит к Миналзиру и все опасности, которые так или иначе угрожали всем Верным, и ощутил неприятный холодок в груди. Кого-то из семьи захотели и смогли в чём-то обвинить?

– Скорее, я должна спрашивать, что случилось, – возразила Гимильфэль, внимательно его осматривая. – Ты не вернулся и не прислал записки о том, что тебя не нужно ждать. Мы думали, может, ты задержался у Израй, – её голос дрогнул, она сглотнула и продолжила по-прежнему твёрдо: – Или что тебя задержали неприятности, или что на тебя напали по дороге.

Гимильзан виновато опустил голову. В самом деле, даже не желая возвращаться, он должен был дать о себе знать! И уж точно должен был дать знать о здоровье Израй!

– Я бы прислал записку как раз, если бы что-то произошло, – пробормотал он, понимая, что это довольно жалкое оправдание. – И, ради всего святого, мы в Роменне, а не в Средиземье! Когда ты в последний раз слышала о разбойниках на улице?

– На прошлой неделе в кабаке возле порта случилась поножовщина. Ты, помнится, ещё сбежал с ужина, лишь бы не слышать, как отец ворчит о падении нравов, – с иронией ответила Гимильфэль. – Хотя, конечно, мы не в Средиземье, где, говорят, такое случается по семь раз на день, а не раз в семь дней.

Гимильзан вздохнул, не находя сил на возражения. Он чувствовал, что мать не обвиняет его, лишь объясняет причину своей тревоги, но поэтому было невозможно с ней спорить.

– Прости.

Она чуть улыбнулась и потрепала его по щеке.

– Ничего страшного, милый. Просто постарайся давать знать, когда неожиданно меняешь планы, хорошо?

На это оставалось только кивнуть.

– Отец рассержен? Где он, к слову? – спросил Гимильзан после короткой паузы.

Мать перехватила полотенца поудобнее.

– Его вызвали в суд, и они с Сафтанзиром уехали. Я думаю, вернутся к вечеру, и ещё я думаю, что сегодня тебе лучше поужинать дома.

Гимильзан снова согласно кивнул.

– Тебе помочь? – спросил он после некоторой паузы, указав на расползающуюся стопку полотенец.

Она счастливо рассмеялась, снова перехватывая их.

– О, спасибо, милый! Но я справлюсь сама. Если хочешь, на кухне остались булочки, – добавила она, уже проходя мимо в сторону кладовой.

Гимильзан покачал головой и отправился в библиотеку. Он хотел освежить в памяти одну из книг о правлении Ар-Миньятура, чтобы потом сравнить с перепиской, которая со вчерашнего дня хранилась у князя Манотарика.

Положив книгу на подставку и усевшись на стул, Гимильзан не без мрачной иронии подумал о том, как ему повезло, что, несмотря на свою тягу к излишней скромности, отец никогда не заказывал мебель, которая была бы ещё и неудобной. Впрочем, он всё равно предпочёл бы работать в доме Израй или в княжеском дворце. Гимильзан хмыкнул, осторожно раскрыл книгу, провёл пальцем по странице, снова думая о Миналзире, его товаре и письмах Ар-Миньятура, которые не отказался бы посмотреть в оригинале. Не отказался бы, если бы это предложил кто-то однозначно надёжный, конечно.

Гимильзан поморщился, вспомнив, как хранил в доме книги на квенья. Одну из них они с Нардуминалом нашли на чердаке развалюхи в порту, вторую он стащил с заднего двора лавки книготорговца, в чём никогда не признавался. После обе книги переместились в безопасность дворца Манотарика, а Гимильзану теперь было неуютно думать, что он подвергал семью опасности только из-за безоглядной мальчишеской беспечности. Самое нелепое, что в то время, когда книги находились в доме, он даже не мог их прочитать. Одна потом оказалась справочником по астрономии, вторая – тем самым сборником рассказов об эльфийских владыках, в котором упоминались косы Фингона.

 

Время за чтением текло незаметно, несмотря на то, что некоторые страницы вызывали у Гимильзана неприкрытое скептическое фырканье. Эта версия «Жизнеописания Ар-Миньятура» была издана при Тар– Палантире и считалась среди Верных наиболее правдивой, однако даже в ней многое вызывало вопросы, например, упоминания о родне. Автор не скупился на восхваление высокого происхождения первого из владык Нуменора, при этом мастерски сумел не назвать ни одного имени или титула.

– Можно было бы подумать, что ему просто улыбнулась удача встать первым из всех тех людей, с которыми тогда имели дело эльфы, – пробормотал Гимильзан себе под нос.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, разминая себе плечи, когда в коридоре раздались быстрые тяжёлые шаги, а потом дверь распахнулась. Гимильзан вскочил.

– Добрый вечер, отец, – поздоровался он, чувствуя, как мгновенно его сковывает напряжение, словно и не было последних расслабляющих суток.

Несколько мгновений Сафтабэн смотрел на него, затем вошёл, аккуратно закрыв дверь.

– Добрый, – довольно сухо ответил он.

Они немного помолчали.

– Я сожалею о доставленном беспокойстве, – наконец, сказал Гимильзан, чувствуя давящую неловкость. Извиняться перед отцом давалось тяжело, и он уже почти не помнил, что когда-то было иначе.

Сафтабэн подошёл ближе, побарабанил пальцами о книжную подставку.

– Полагаю, тебя отвлекли достаточно важные дела, – сказал он не вопросом, а утверждением, словно отвергая саму возможность, что сын мог поддаться недостойному легкомыслию.

В голове Гимильзана вспыхнуло воспоминание о вкусе вина и порочных поцелуев. Он постарался незаметно выдохнуть, надеясь, что не покраснел.

– Израй чувствует себя нормально. Как обычно, я имею в виду. Как обычно сейчас, – Гимильзан попытался сменить тему и тут же проклял себя за это, потому что получилось до отвращения жалко.

– Да, мы знаем, твоя мать посылала к ней слугу.

– Матушка не сказала мне.

– Возможно, потому что ты не спросил.

Они замолчали, и Гимильзан чувствовал, как напряжение внутри растёт. Он ждал, когда же отец разразится гневной отповедью, но тот не спешил высказываться, и готовность оправдываться превращалась в злость и желание спровоцировать чужой гнев, прерывая мучительное ожидание. Гимильзан старался убедить себя в глупости своего раздражения. В конце концов, он не услышал ничего действительно плохого. Ему подумалось, что должно быть, мать успела поговорить с отцом и недвусмысленно дала понять, что не желает ужинать в атмосфере взаимной обиды.

– Всё же, я хочу знать, куда ты пропадал, – сказал Сафтабэн.

Гимильзан прикусил щёку изнутри, не представляя, как ответить. Заявить главе семьи в лицо то, что он просто хотел сбежать от домашних, не чувствуя сил выносить общение с ними, было бы предельно оскорбительно, а ещё постыдно. Если бы Сафтабэн услышал что-либо подобное, то пришёл бы в ярость, и имел бы на это полное право. В конце концов, Гимильзан жил в его доме! Не говоря о том, что Верные не позволяли себе опускаться до ненависти к родичам, которая пристала, разве что, худшим из псов Ар-Фаразона.

Впрочем, Гимильзан был дурным Верным, если вообще до сих пор им был, и это осознание наполняло его привычной бессильной горечью.

– Ты молод и твоё легкомыслие, конечно, простительно, – продолжил Сафтабэн, и между его бровей залегла привычная складка, неизменно возникавшая, когда он садился в кресло судьи или просто чувствовал недовольство. – Однако я сильно разочаруюсь, если окажется, что ты просто решил поразвлечься в дурной компании, забыв обо всех нас.

– Смотря кого считать дурной компанией, – буркнул Гимильзан.

Зловредная память снова подкинула образ золотых волос Бавибузира и ласкающих прикосновений, и к злости в его душе примешалось смятение. Гимильзан знал, что если бы отец только заподозрил, его разочарование оказалось бы самой благословенной из возможных реакций.

Складка между бровями Сафтабэна стала глубже.

– Судя по твоему нежеланию отвечать, я предполагаю, что ты виделся с этим... сыном Бавибутора, – последнее он выплюнул с нескрываемым презрением. – Я же просил тебя держаться подальше от этого человека.

– При всём моём почтении отец, я всё же вышел из возраста, когда ты указывал мне, с кем разговаривать, а с кем нет, – выпалил Гимильзан.

На самом деле ему следовало бы извиниться. Нет, не обещать, что такого больше не повторится, просто принести извинения и замолчать. Но страх и долго сдерживаемое напряжение оказались слишком сильны и требовали выхода.

– Ради Эру, Гмильзан, мальчик мой! – тоже повысил голос Сафтабэн. – Ты же знаешь сплетни, которые о нём ходят! Ты столько твердил о моей репутации из-за жалких ваз и ковров, а сам ходишь в приятелях у человека, не стесняющегося своего искажения! Если бы ты не был моим сыном, можно было бы подумать, что ты такой же!

Гимильзан отшатнулся. Паника и горькая обида от этого брезгливого «такой же» полоснули точно ножами.

«Да, я такой же! – хотелось швырнуть ему в лицо отца. – Я такой же, и только вы, Верные, не можете этого заметить, потому что вам противна сама мысль об «искажённом» родиче!»

– Не смей! – вместо этого выкрикнул он. – Не смей меня обвинять! – потому что сказать правду было бы слишком ужасно.

– Не смей кричать на меня! – прогремел в ответ Сафтабэн. – А если ты не хочешь, чтобы о тебе болтали непотребное, не давай повода! Я запрещаю тебе общаться с сыном Бавибутора. Пока ты остаёшься под моей крышей, будь любезен это учесть!

– Твои запреты глупы! – Гимильзан развернулся и вылетел из библиотеки.

Он пришёл в себя на улице, в нескольких кварталах от дома. Остановился и привалился спиной к какой-то ограде, тяжело дыша, вцепившись себе в волосы.

– И что теперь? – пробормотал Гимильзан себе под нос, осознавая, в какое совершенно нелепое положение себя поставил. Этот уход из дома стоил разве что юнца, едва достигшего зрелости, но в тот момент он был слишком разгневан и испуган, чтобы думать о последствиях. Если бы Сафтабэн понял, что его случайная реплика имеет отношение к действительности... Гимильзан обхватил себя руками, осознавая, что своей выходкой почти в открытую подтвердил отцовское предположение. Его паника кричала о тайной вине так, что только глухой бы не услышал.

Краем глаза он уловил, как несколько прохожих покосились в его сторону. Стиснув зубы, Гимильзан опустил руки и зашагал дальше по улице, изо всех сил делая вид, что просто идёт по своим делам. Он ломал голову, пытаясь найти решение. Мысль вернуться он отмёл почти сразу, это выглядело бы смешно, кроме того, пришлось бы продолжить разговор, а ему нечего было сказать. Пройдя пару кварталов и немного успокоившись, Гимильзан решил, что может попытаться выдать свой ужас за обиду.

Но если он оскорблён отцовскими словами, то появляться дома, не получив извинений, ну или хотя бы не сделав вид, что хочет их получить, нельзя. А значит, ночевать ему придётся... где-нибудь.

Пройдя ещё квартал, Гимильзан остановился и осмотрел себя. Он обнаружил, что как-то успел пристойно одеться для выхода на улицу, но не взял кошелёк, и едва не застонал. Без денег ему было просто некуда идти: даже удачная попытка напроситься жить у приятелей поставила бы в весьма двусмысленное положение, а родичи не одобрили бы его поведение. Большая часть родичей. Поразмыслив немного, Гимильзан понял, что у него остаётся только один вариант, и снова застонал: взять наёмный экипаж он не мог, а пешком до дома Израй идти приходилось не меньше часа.

 

***

 

Пробуждение стало мучительным: отупляющие боль и слабость и ни призрака возможного выздоровления. Израй, не открывая глаз, вцепилась зубами в запястье, чтобы не зарыдать. Сейчас встреча с эльфом и принесённое облегчение болезни казались ей просто жестоким сном.

Она зажмурилась крепче. Она помнила всё очень чётко, особенно мерцающие странным светом глаза. Но это было слишком ярко и слишком чуждо, и не укладывалось в сознании, особенно теперь, когда за ночь тело успело забыть ощущение вернувшегося здоровья.

Справившись с собой, Израй наконец отпустила руку и открыла глаза. На запястье остались уродливые красные отметины. Она потёрла их и откинулась на подушку. Плотные лиловые шторы полностью закрывали окно, и в комнате стоял полумрак с оттенком лаванды. Было неясно, какое время суток и пора ли вставать. На самом деле, Израй это не волновало. Вставать ей не хотелось в любом случае, хотелось лежать, бездумно глядя в потолок, и даже не шевелиться, преодолевая мучительный кашель, забыть о необходимости закупить продукты и проверить работу горничных, о том, что надо разобраться с Гимильзаном.

Гимильзан. Эта мысль заставила Израй собраться.

Приходил ли вчера Гимильзан, или это тоже всего лишь ей приснилось? Он появился после эльфа, которого Абарфэль поспешно увела на второй этаж, и значит ли это, что его визит стал лишь продолжением сна? Или он пришёл на самом деле и разбудил задремавшую в библиотеке Израй?

Она выдохнула и медленно, с усилием села на постели, зябко передёрнув плечами, несмотря на то, что в комнате было тепло. Её взгляд привычно натолкнулся на бутылочку с тинктурой, оставленной на прикроватном столике. Израй прижала руку к груди, поморщилась и отвернулась. Вспомнила, как вчера Абарфэль уговорила её выпить, а потом... потом приснился эльф. Неужели из-за лекарства? Израй слышала, что иногда мак превращают в наркотическое зелье, но тинктура не должна была вызывать видений, и раньше ничего подобного не случалось.

В любом случае, она не собиралась больше пить эту дрянь, пока боль не станет действительно невыносимой.

Израй сидела, собираясь с силами, чтобы встать, разглядывая свои ноги над тёмным ковром. На ковре были вытканы полуночные цветы, почти неразличимые в сумраке. Кашель рвался наружу, отбирая силы встать.

В дверь осторожно постучали.

– Я проснулась, – шепнула Израй, нахмурилась, прочистила горло и повторила громко и чётко: – Я проснулась.

Вошла Абарфэль с водой для умывания и полотенцем, словно обычная горничная. С тех пор, как Израй заболела, она старалась не доверять уход за ней другим людям, даже тем, кто посвящал больным всю свою жизнь. Взгляд Абарфэль жадно впился в лицо хозяйки, тут же в нём отразилось разочарование, и она поспешно отвела глаза.

– Утро, бари. Бара Нардуминала позвали в порт, он просил передать, что вернётся, как только сможет, – сказала она, ставя таз с водой на прикроватный столик. Затем выпрямилась и ещё раз пристально посмотрела на Изарай и добавила: – Вам опять стало хуже.

– Разве? – переспросила та и хотела добавить, что чувствует себя как обычно, но снова закашлялась.

Абарфэль прошла к окну, раздвинула шторы, впуская бледный свет. Сегодня над городом бежали тучи, и солнце едва пробивалось сквозь них.

– Вчера мне показалось, что вам действительно стало лучше, – неохотно призналась Абарфэль, стоя спиной к Израй и подвязывая шторы намного медленнее, чем требовалось. – Наивно с моей стороны, я понимаю, но вы в самом деле выглядели... Простите.

Израй выпрямилась, сжимая кулаки и чувствуя, как болезненно заходится сердце.

– И... вчера прибыл лекарь? – шёпотом спросила она.

– Да, ваш муж пригласил его. Признаться, я не уверена... – Абарфэль повернулась и резко подошла к Израй, взяв её руки в свои. – Ах, бари, признаться, я беспокоюсь. Этот лекарь – кто он? Действительно ли он сможет вам помочь или же это шарлатан? Бару Нардуминалу стоило вспомнить об осторожности! Но если вам действительно полегчает...

Сглотнув, Израй осторожно высвободила одну руку и погладила Абарфэль по пальцам. В её мыслях опять всплыл образ сияющих глаз на гладком неправдоподобно правильном лице.

– Я не думаю, что это шарлатан, Абарфэль, – как можно мягче сказала она. – И мне действительно было лучше, – она остановилась, переводя дыхание и с новой остротой переживая боль, которая терзала грудь прямо сейчас. – Просто ненадолго. Лекарь предупреждал об этом. Разумеется, меня нельзя вылечить мгновенно, – ей стоило огромного труда справиться с голосом теперь, когда она поняла, что вчерашний визит не был сном, однако она сделала это.

– Простите, бари.

Абарфэль отпустила её и взялась за кувшин, чтобы помочь Израй умыться.

– Завтрак уже почти готов. К слову, должна ли я отнести его лекарю, или же он спустится вниз?

– Полагаю, стоит узнать у него самого. Заодно узнай, когда он сможет меня осмотреть, мне не хотелось бы затягивать с этим. Если он уже поднялся, мы могли бы... ах нет, сначала поговорить с Гимильзаном.

– И вы должны позавтракать, бари. Обязательно.

Израй прижала ладонь напротив сердца, чувствуя острое желание немедленно забраться обратно в постель, накрыться одеялом с головой и не показываться оттуда всю оставшуюся, вероятно, не очень долгую, жизнь. Вместо этого она подставила руки под воду.

– Ты посылала к матушке? – спросила Израй чуть позже.

Абарфэль забрала у неё полотенце и распахнула шкаф с одеждой.

– Конечно, я известила бари Гимильфэль, что её сын в порядке. Как я поняла, она очень расстроена, а бар Сафтабэн... – Абарфэль замолчала, поджав губы. Она никогда особенно не любила Сафтабэна, так же как и Нардуминала, поскольку в глубине души верила, что не существует мужчин, которые оказались бы достаточно хороши для госпожи Гимильфэль и её дочери. Поэтому Абарфэль в любом конфликте винила Сафтабэна. Однако она не считала уместным озвучивать своё мнение.

– Да, Гимильзан опять поссорился с отцом. Но вчера я так и не поняла причину, – пробормотала Израй, глядя в шкаф поверх плеча Абарфэль. Даже домашние платья теперь казались ей тяжёлыми и неудобными, и она бы предпочла спальный халат, но появиться в таком виде перед гостями стало бы нарушением приличий. Пусть даже один из гостей был её братом, а другой собирался осматривать как врач, да и вообще вряд ли что-то знал о человеческих приличиях.

– Сиреневое? – спросила Абарфэль, касаясь тонкого бархата.

Израй поморщилась. Раньше она обожала это платье, ткань и серебряную вышивку, но теперь цвет делал её похожей на оживший труп. Почти любой оттенок теперь делал её похожей на труп, подумала она с раздражением. 

– Бар Гимильзан уже спустился, вы можете расспросить его, – сказала Абарфэль.

– Давай сиреневое.

Неторопливо одевшись, Израй отправилась в библиотеку.

Разумеется, Гимильзан находился там, но не читал, а просто смотрел в окно. Он выглядел не настолько загнанным, как накануне, однако Израй сразу поняла, что сон не развеял его беспокойство. Она остановилась на пороге, чувствуя, как с новой силой наваливается усталость. Сейчас у неё не было никакой охоты разбираться со склоками отца и брата. Она досадовала из-за того, что они предпочитали тратить на ссоры время, не отравленное болезнью.

Услышав шаги, Гимильзан обернулся и резко встал.

– Израй! Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Всё ещё нездоровой.

Она вошла, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Гимильзан заметно сник и снова опустился в кресло, Израй села напротив.

– Прости, – пробормотал он. – Тебе тяжело и без наших глупых свар. Но я не знал, куда пойти.

– Просто скажи мне, что на этот раз.

Израй смотрела, как брат прикусил губу и отвернулся. Он как будто напряжённо думал, что ответить, и это тревожило. Израй вдруг вспомнила, что давно, до того, как они стали совсем взрослыми, Гимильзан совсем не умел сдерживаться. Поругавшись с кем-нибудь, он всегда приходил к ней или к матери и громко, сердито жаловался, но выговорившись, равно легко просил прощения и забывал обиду. И даже отец тогда если и бывал им недоволен, без труда проявлял снисходительность.

Израй не помнила, когда это изменилось, и не понимала, почему. Просто в какой-то момент Гимильзан замолчал, и на упрёки стискивал зубы, а когда не выдерживал, взрывался и уходил, так и не объясняя причин недовольства. В такие моменты Израй нередко приходили на ум сравнения с кастрюлей кипящей воды, которую плотно закрыли. Попытки поднять у этой кастрюли крышку она бросила давно.

– Я не собираюсь тебя воспитывать, я только хочу знать, что стало причиной настолько серьёзного спора, – тихо сказала Израй, когда пауза затянулась.

– Отец... он меня оскорбил, – глухо ответил Гимильзан, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. – Извини, я не скажу, чем. Но я не мог больше с ним говорить и оставаться там тоже. Я... – он всё же взглянул на Израй и бездумно растрепал себе волосы. – Я не собираюсь садиться тебе на шею. Наверное, сниму комнату где-нибудь в городе, моё жалование позволит. Только её надо найти.

Израй изо всех сил стиснула грудь, чувствуя, как срывается дыхание, и от этого растёт боль. Она зажмурилась и едва успела уткнуться в платок.

– Это нелепо, – хрипло выдавила она через какое-то время. – При живой семье снимать жильё, как бродяга? Да когда Верные себе такое позволяли?!

Гимильзан дёрнулся, словно получил пощёчину, и опустил голову. Израй откинулась на спинку кресла и прикрыла глаза, чувствуя себя обессиленной. Они помолчали.

– Я не стану извинять перед отцом. Я просто не могу, – выдавил наконец Гимильзан.

– Если он тебя оскорбил, почему об извинениях говоришь ты?

Ответа не последовало. Израй приподняла ресницы, наблюдая за братом. Тот сидел, обхватив себя за локти, и смотрел куда-то поверх её плеча. Он был сильно бледен, и Израй вдруг поняла, что ему, скорее всего, не удалось уснуть. Она вздохнула.

– Я не стану лезть в вашу ссору, пусть этим занимается матушка, если захочет. Но, пожалуйста, выкинь идею про съёмное жильё, не позорь семью. Ты можешь жить здесь, – Израй осеклась. Только сказав это, она вспомнила, что в доме присутствует ещё один гость, которого чем меньше людей видело, тем лучше. Она, конечно, не думала, что Гимильзан способен предать, но сам факт того, что он узнает, ставил его под угрозу.

Потом Израй подумала, что если всё сложится плохо, то незнание никого не спасёт, а держать язык за зубами Гимильзан умел. В конце концов, когда покупаешь для князя книги на квэнья, приучаешься молчать.

– Спасибо. Хотя я действительно не хотел бы тебя обременять, – Гимильзан вяло улыбнулся, Израй только махнула рукой на его заявление. Они снова умолкли, на этот раз скорее расслаблено, и сидели так, пока не пришла Абэрфэль. Она смерила Гимильзана укоризненным взглядом и повернулась к Израй.

– Бари, вы должны позавтракать.

Вздохнув, Израй покинула кресло, в котором, кажется, просидела бы весь оставшийся день, будь её воля.

– Хорошо. Мы уже закончили. Гимильзан останется у нас... на какое-то время, – она запнулась и просила на брата вопросительный взгляд. Тот неопределённо передёрнул плечами. Израй расстроено подумала, что если они с отцом оба заупрямятся, то это может затянуться на несколько месяцев. Она не боялась, что присутствие Гимильзана станет обузой, однако её огорчала мысль о том, что отец и брат дошли до того, что не могут находиться под одной крышей.

– Кроме того, лекарь сказал, что готов осмотреть вас в любой момент, – прервала тяжёлые мысли Абарфэль

– Какой лекарь? – удивлённо переспросил Гимильзан.

Израй замялась, сомневаясь, как объяснить, и невольно бросила взгляд на Абарфэль, гадая, догадалась ли она уже о природе гостя, и что именно рассказала остальным слугам, чтобы убедить их не болтать. Следовало узнать у неё.

– Вчера в порту были какие-то неприятности, и Нурдаминал привёл его, чтобы спасти от людей короля. Потом оказалось, что это лекарь, и он согласился посмотреть, можно ли мне помочь.

Гимильзан вскочил.

– Но... другими словами, вы его не знаете, и у него нет никаких рекомендаций? Просто человек с улицы?

– Не совсем так, – Израй пошла из библиотеки, Гимильзан последовал за ней. Она с лёгким весельем подумала, что «человек с улицы» действительно крайне неподходящее определение для Лимгила.

– А если это?..

– Он не шарлатан, – оборвала брата Израй. – Сам увидишь.

Гимильзан громко фыркнул, явно не поверив её утверждению, но спорить не стал. Наверное, не хотел ссориться ещё и с ней, или же собирался высказать свои сомнения виновнику беспокойства лично. Вместо этого он пробормотал:

– Неприятности в порту, такие, что приходится прятать людей? Значит, если что, Миналзир не сможет уехать?

– Я не знаю, – сейчас у Израй не хватало душевной широты, чтобы думать ещё и о совершенно постороннем человеке.

На завтрак оказалась каша, которую Абарфэль считала очень полезной, и которую Израй скоро должна была возненавидеть. На этот раз она, правда, практически не заметила вкуса еды, куда больше занятая мыслями о предстоящем разговоре с Лимгилом. Израй чувствовала, как холодеют ладони и частит сердце, словно ожидала приговора. Хотя не «словно», пришло осознание в какой-то момент. Она действительно ожидала приговора, потому что даже если эльфийское волшебство не способно справиться с болезнью, то надежды не останется вовсе. Спасти её тогда смогло бы только чудо Эру, но Израй не считала, что именно она из всех смертных этого чуда удостоится.

Когда она поднялась к себе и приказала Абарфэль позвать лекаря, Гимильзан, разумеется, увязался следом. Они сели на кушетку в будуаре Израй, и почти сразу же появился Лимгил, ждать его не пришлось. Он обвязал голову шарфом, скрывая торчавшие из волос уши. По мнению Израй это ничуть не делало его похожим на человека, это делало его эльфом с обмотанным шарфом ушами.

– Это мой брат, Гимильзан. Он будет жить здесь, поэтому вам следует знать друг друга, – представила Израй. – А это Лимгил.

Лимгил слегка улыбнулся и отвесил приветственный поклон.

– Это же эльфийское имя... – начал Гимильзан.

И замолчал.


	2. Часть II

**Часть** **II**

 

Последние несколько дней штормило. Корабли ставились в доки, море грозно хмурилось и билось в пирсы высокими волнами. Ветер летал по улицам, хватая прохожих за одежду и волосы, сбивал с шага, мешая ходить. Придерживая концы шарфа, так и норовившие вырваться из рук и хлестнуть по лицу, Гимильзан со смешком подумал, что княгиня Хибильхиль может проиграть столичной моде только из-за испортившейся погоды.

Он прошёл ещё несколько десятков шагов, борясь с встречным ветром, и с облегчением толкнулся в дверь аптеки. Тепло и резкий запах трав и тинктур разом окутали его с головы до ног, а в уши ударил громкий недовольный голос:

– ...клятая таможня! Даже здесь теперь ничего не найти!

Гимильзан узнал Азрухиль и Азруфэль, дочерей Азрузана, главного казначея Ровены, с которыми он был знаком по княжескому двору. Азрухиль сердито постукивала пальцами по прилавку, переводя дыхание для новой гневной тирады.

– Травы привозят по суше, таможня здесь не причём, – возразила Азруфэль.

Гимильзан невольно зацепился взглядом за белоснежные вороты, украшавшие платья обеих девушек. Вышитые по краю жемчугом и бисером, жёсткие, поднимавшиеся над затылком, они показались намного неудобнее простого шарфа, однако выглядели роскошно. На ум Гимильзану моментально пришло воспоминание о том, что Азрухиль всегда мечтала о столице, откровенно величая Роменну местом ссылки для неудачников.

– Прошу прощения, бари, – сухонький невысокий аптекарь кланялся, не переставая. – Я ужасно сожалею, что мои запасы подошли к концу. Завтра-послезавтра должна прийти новая поставка, и я сразу отправлю вам...

– До завтра мы найдём всё в другом месте, – отрезала Азрухиль и развернулась к выходу. – О, Гимильзан. Осияет тебя свет, – она склонилась в неглубоком поклоне, и Гимильзан ответил такой же вежливостью.

– Осияет свет и вас, Азрухиль, Азруфэль.

– Тебя давно не видно, – заметила Азруфэль. – Я надеюсь, дело не в пошатнувшемся здоровье, – она неопределённо обвела рукой аптекарские полки.

– Благодарю за беспокойство, и нет, со мной всё в порядке.

Азрухиль насмешливо хмыкнула, и Гимильзан понял, что она слышала сплетни о ссоре в его семье, и теперь считает, что у него просто нет денег для развлечений. Это было немного унизительно, но зато избавляло от необходимости придумывать формальные объяснения своему затворничеству. На самом деле сейчас Гимильзан не променял бы дом Израй и на покои в государевом дворце, не то что на ровеннскую светскую жизнь. Ведь в государевом дворце эльфов не видели последние лет тысячу, а то и дольше.

Думать о Лимгиле было странно здесь, посреди полок с обыденными аптечными товарами, рядом с нарядными дочерьми Азрахина. На одно долгое мгновение Гимильзану почудилось, что он то ли выпал из знакомого мира в незнакомый, то ли, наоборот, вернулся в родную Роменну из странного сна.

Наваждение разбила Азруфэль:

– Питаю надежду, что ты скоро решишь свои маленькие проблемы, и мы сможем встретиться во дворце. Порой я скучаю по твоим историям о прежних днях Нуменора, – она глянула из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Гимильзан уже несколько месяцев не мог определить, значили ли её взгляды что-нибудь или ему казалось. Азруфэль не давала знаков, которые внесли бы ясность, и, если честно, Гимильзан был этому счастлив.

Азраухиль снова хмыкнула, попрощалась без особенной теплоты и вышла из аптеки, увлекая за собой сестру. Аптекарь тихо выдохнул и вытер фартуком лоб, потом повернулся к Гимильзану.

– Что вам угодно, бар? И не беспокойтесь, мои запасы вовсе не так скудны, как вам могло показаться, просто бари хотела весьма своеобразные вещи.

Гимильзан протянул ему список. Аптекарь пробежал по списку глазами и с нескрываемой радостью заверил, что всё найдётся, надо только немного подождать. После этого он ускользнул в заднюю комнату, а Гимильзан рассеянно осмотрелся. Многочисленные пакеты с травами и порошками, целебные и только выдаваемые за них настои, масла для продления молодости кожи, всё это мало его интересовало. Лекарства он всегда не очень любил, а с тех пор, как Израй заболела, и вовсе терпеть не мог: появлялось слишком много неприятных мыслей.

В какой-то момент взгляд Гимильзана остановился. Не сразу поняв, что зацепило его внимание, он подошёл ближе и разглядел на витрине несколько миниатюрных могильных камней. Такие можно было найти на очень старых кладбищах, сохранившихся со времён, когда люди ещё не считали нужным возводить над мёртвыми величественные гробницы. Возле Роменны осталось одно такое, не уничтоженное только благодаря тому, что там никому не хотелось селиться, уж больно неудобное было место.

Подпись на ценнике под игрушечным погостом гласила, что это – набор раскрашенных костяных коробочек для порошков. Гимильзан весело фыркнул себе под нос и взял одну из них. Она была очень лёгкой, крышка плотно закрывалась и удобно защёлкивалась: случайно не отойдёт, но если правильно нажать, раскроется без труда. На камнях были выведены погребальные четверостишья и оставалось место для подписи-«имени». Гимильзан улыбнулся, думая, что коробочки кажутся достаточно удобными и забавными, потом оценил свои средства.

Денег у него действительно стало меньше, но уж такую немудрящую покупку легко мог себе позволить. Поэтому, когда пыхтящий аптекарь вынырнул обратно к прилавку, то к увесистому пакету с травами и порошками добавился свёрток с набором могильных камней, а Гимильзан покинул аптеку, чувствуя себя просто замечательно.

По дороге к дому он завернул к Миналзиру, убедившись, что тот по-прежнему в добром здравии. Адмирал Балкузан словно забыл о своей обиде, вероятно из-за того, что его тоже коснулась шумиха в порту, которую с помощью Нардуминала поднял Бэльзор. Впрочем, мысль о том, чтобы покинуть Нуменор, всё же укрепилась в голове Миналзира, чем тот и поделился. Гимильзан с некоторыми грустью и досадой подумал, что без него станет сложнее с покупкой особых книг, но в то же время согласен был искренне пожелать Миналзиру удачи на большой земле.

Домой он вернулся уже в сумерках. В окнах почти не было света, только на кухне и на втором этаже, в комнате Израй. Дверь никто не открыл, и Гимильзан вспомнил, как утром Абарфэль сказала, что собирается отпустить слуг после ужина. Судя по тишине, этот самый ужин Гимильзан пропустил.

Он прошёл в дом и направился к кухне. Когда-то в детстве они с Израй не раз пытались пробраться туда, чтобы перехватить кусок горячего мяса или пирога до того, как семья торжественно соберётся за общим столом. Сафтабэн наказывал их, лишая сладкого, а Гимильфэль лишь посмеивалась и приносила потом по горсти изюма. Гимильзан до сих пор предпочитал перекусывать по-быстрому, хотя сейчас, пожалуй, согласился бы на ужин в столовой только ради того, чтобы встретить запропавшего на службе Нардуминала. За прошедшее время они виделись от силы пару раз и так же мало говорили: Нардуминал почти всё время отдавал расследованию Бэльзора, а то, что оставалось – Израй.

В кухне кто-то был, и Гимильзан уже приготовился выслушать полные сдержанной едкости комментарии Абарфэль, однако, распахнув дверь, понял, что ошибся. На низком табурете сидел Лимгил и, насвистывая весёлый мотив, стирал рубашку в большой лохани. Гимильзан замер на пороге, зачарованно глядя, как мелькают изящные руки, и как пляшет над плечом кончик намотанного на голову шарфа, и опять почувствовал, что проваливается в незнакомую реальность.

Раньше его воображение часто рисовало Дивный народ – лёгкими, светлыми тенями в звёздном свете, под покрывалом напева арфы. Лимгил с его звонким голосом, сильными руками и вполне осязаемыми ухватками развеял прежний образ, наполнил его весом и плотью. Но к виду занятого стиркой эльфа Гимильзан всё равно оказался не готов.

Прошло несколько секунд. Лимгил поднял голову и улыбнулся, словно солнечный луч бросил навстречу.

– Здравствуй. Строгая госпожа Абарфэль оставила тебе булочки и отвар квениласа, если ты голоден.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Гимильзан и наконец переступил порог, закрывая за собой дверь.

Он зачарованно приблизился к столу, не глядя опустил на него пакет с покупками, а сам продолжал совершенно по-дурацки пялиться на Лимгила.

– Что ты делаешь?

Лимгил удивлённо поднял голову, потом рассмеялся и достал из корыта рубашку, растягивая её и позволяя мыльной воде стекать вниз.

– Стираю грязную одежду.

С губ Гимильзана сорвался ответный смешок, и он упал на ближайший табурет, созерцая это зрелище, словно полотно одного из лучших художников Роменны. Лимгил, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил своё дело.

– Есть же прачка, – сказал Гимильзан, когда он сменил воду и начал полоскать рубашку от мыла.

– Да, я знаю, но она появится только завтра, а моя одежда испачкана уже сейчас. Кроме того, я же должен привлекать поменьше внимания.

– Я боюсь, что так ты привлечёшь его куда больше, – пробормотал Гимильзан, представив, как слуги обсуждают странного господина, который, о ужас, самостоятельно занимается стиркой. Примут его за сумасшедшего? Или за самозванца?

Лимгил озабоченно нахмурился и выпрямился.

– В самом деле? Я не подумал об этом.

Гимильзан молча кивнул. Лимгил вздохнул и уставился на свою несчастную рубашку, вдруг превратившуюся из повседневной вещи в причину возможного скандала. Гимильзан тоже смотрел на его чуть покрасневшие пальцы, сжимающие пёструю ткань. Она напоминала памятные фонтаны с площади: вроде бы простая, но стоило приглядеться, как начинал проступать сложный узор из разноцветных нитей. В Нуменоре так не делали никогда, здесь ткань только красили или украшали богатой вышивкой, и Гимильзан не брался назвать сумму, за которую пошло бы подобное полотно. Теперь он не мог оторвать от него взгляда, а ещё от рук Лимгила, так не похожих на руки прачки: нежных с виду, но ловких и сильных. Гимильзану смутно казалось, что это любование лучше прекратить, но он не мог не осознать, почему, и продолжал смотреть.

– Что ж, поздно сожалеть о сделанном, и, по крайней мере, у меня будет чистая одежда уже завтра утром, – сказал Лимгил после некоторой паузы, снова улыбнувшись, весело и чуть виновато.

– Скажи Абарфэль, она придумает, как утихомирить остальных. В конце концов, она может пожаловаться, на то, что возиться с твоей одеждой пришлось ей, – предложил Гимильзан. – Хотя, возможно, тебя после этого сочтут самодуром: заставить домоправительницу заниматься подобной работой...

– Люди так забавно делят работу на достойную и недостойную, – заметил Лимгил, выжимая воду.

Гимильзан почувствовал себя неуютно, словно ему сделали неприятное замечание, пусть даже в тоне Лимгила не было осуждения или презрения, только задумчивость столкновения с непривычным. Поёрзав на табуретке, он указал на лежавший на столе пакет.

– Я принёс то, что ты просил.

– Спасибо, – Лимгил разложил рубашку сушиться и взялся за травы.

С вдруг вспыхнувшим раздражением Гимильзан подумал, что сейчас он, наверное, выскажет что-нибудь нелестное о товаре местных аптекарей. Эльфу человеческая работа вряд ли придётся по вкусу, у них самих всё всегда выходило лучше, и этот факт был одной из немногих вещей, в которых сходились Верные и Люди короля. Ждать уничижительных комментариев оказалось обидно.

Однако ругать покупку Лимгил не спешил. Он задумчиво перебирал пучки трав и порошки, а в какой-то момент откровенно заулыбался.

– Очень хорошо! Хотя я и думал, что всё окажется отличного качества, это же Нуменор.

Гимильзан немного поперхнулся от неожиданности и от неё же резко выпалил:

– Разве вы нас не презираете?

Лимгил вскинул на него удивлённый взгляд.

– Что бы мы ни думали о вашем образе жизни, нуменораская работа – это нуменорская работа, не уступает лучшим нашим мастерам, а порой превосходит.

– Образ жизни, значит, – проворчал Гимильзан со смесью досады и неловкости за свою вспышку.

– Ты же не станешь отрицать, что нынче мало достойного в политике вашего государя, – пожал плечами Лимгил. – А о тех, кто с ней не согласен, там, на большом берегу, давно почти никто не слышал, – тут он встревожено нахмурился. – Или моя фраза прозвучала как личное обвинение? В таком случае прости, я не имел в виду вашу семью.

Гимильзан мотнул головой.

– Нет. Нет, ничего такого. Просто... – он сам не мог с уверенностью сказать, что его задело, и от этого чувствовал себя глупо. – Возможно, я просто слишком часто слышал о неправильном образе жизни всех вокруг.

Задумчиво посмотрев на него и кивнув в знак того, что понял, Лимгил вернулся к своим травам. Гимильзану очень хотелось сказать ещё что-нибудь, чтобы сгладить неловкость, убедиться, что она не отразится на дальнейшем общении, но он не мог придумать ничего подходящего. Казалось бы, опыт при дворе должен был научить его легко выходить из подобных ситуаций, но Гимильзан уже успел убедиться, что в разговорах с эльфом этот самый опыт порой больше вредит, чем помогает.

– О, а это что такое?! – воскликнул Лимгил, прерывая его мучительные попытки придумать тему для разговора. На столе лежали надгробные камни, кладбище в миниатюре. – Это похоже на... могильные памятники?

Гимильзан смутился. Идея, казавшаяся такой замечательной днём, разом утратила очарование.

– На самом деле, это коробочки для порошков. И да, они сделаны в виде старых надгробных камней, сейчас, правда, так уже не делают. Я подумал, может, тебе пригодятся, такие вещи ведь не бывают лишними, верно?

На лице Лимгила отразилось любопытство.

– Это подарок?

Со странным волнением Гимильзан кивнул и добавил почти расстроено:

– Наверное, не лучшая работа из возможных.

– Они необычные, – Лимгил провёл пальцем по одной из коробочек. – Коробочки для лекарств в виде могил... Всё же у людей иногда очень странное чувство юмора! Но, пожалуй, мне нравится, и ты прав, такие вещи не бывают лишними. Спасибо!

Он улыбнулся и Гимильзан невольно усмехнулся в ответ, вдруг ощутив себя так, словно с плеч рухнула целая скала.

– К слову, мне кажется, ты забыл, но тебя всё ещё ждёт ужин, – добавил Лимгил, указывая на булочки и квенилас.

Гимильзан усмехнулся шире и кивнул.

 

***

 

Израй чувствовала себя хорошо. У неё по-прежнему болела грудь, рвался кашель, и утомление давило на плечи, но теперь эта свинцовая отупляющая тяжесть стала немного меньше. Ещё Израй снова научилась замечать яркие краски, приятные запахи и тепло солнечного света, падающего в окна. А главное, ей вдруг опять захотелось видеть людей, и только одно это говорило о возвращении к жизни больше всего остального.

Сейчас Израй впервые за несколько месяцев ожидала гостью, чувствуя себя от этого одновременно обеспокоенной и счастливой.

– Бари Ломифэль, дочь Бэльзора, – объявила Абарфэль, пропуская ту в гостиную.

Израй встала, приветствуя подругу.

Ломифэль вошла как всегда стремительно. Одетая в алое платье, с рубинами в тёмных волосах, она походила на яркий язык пламени. С самого детства Израй обожала возникавшее у неё ощущение того, что даже воздух начинает плавиться рядом с Ломифэль. Сейчас она поняла, что соскучилась по этому чувству, пусть даже вскоре оно могло утомить.

– Осияет свет твой путь, – Ломифэль подошла и без церемоний обняла Израй. Даже строгое воспитание матери так и не приучило её совершать положенные реверансы там, где этого не требовала суровая необходимость. – Ты выглядишь... больной, – добавила она, отстранившись и внимательно осмотрев Израй.

Та чуть усмехнулась в ответ.

– Я думаю, это от того, что я больна.

– О...

Густые брови Ломифэль сошлись над переносицей. Израй снова села и жестом пригласила подругу сделать то же самое.

– Спасибо, пока ничего не нужно, – сказала она, отпуская Абарфэль.

– Мой визит, в самом деле, уместен? – спросила Ломифэль, продолжая хмуриться. – Ах, дорогая, я так беспокоилась о тебе всё это время! И теперь вижу, что не зря.

– Если бы я не хотела тебя видеть, я бы дала об этом знать, как делала это почти весь прошлый год. Не беспокойся, – улыбнулась Израй, потом отвернулась, чтоб откашляться. – О, наверное, теперь мои слова кажутся не очень убедительными, – добавила она, повернувшись обратно через какое-то время.

Прежде, чем выпрямиться, она бросила на платок короткий взгляд и почувствовала вспышку досады, увидев неизменные пятна. Её новые ощущения твердили, что что-то должно измениться, однако на самом деле приходилось признавать, что болезнь не спешит отступать. Израй напомнила себе, что Лимгил предупреждал об этом.

– Ужасно. Почему именно ты?! – пробормотала Ломифэль, глядя с болезненной смесью беспомощности и злости.

Израй вздохнула. Ей не хотелось проходить это снова.

– Давай не будем. На всё воля Эру, и мы можем лишь следовать ей. Лучше возьми квенилас, – она подтолкнула к Ломифэль сервировочный столик с чашками и пирожными, – и расскажи, что происходит у тебя. Гимильзан говорил, при дворе нынче полно веселья. Правда, мне было хуже, поэтому я не интересовалась подробностями.

– Веселья! – возмущенно воскликнула Ломифэль. – Да уж, Гимильзан может веселиться! Он-то очень удачно закончил службу до того, как явилась эта столичная красотка со своим любовничком, или кем там Сакалзир ей приходится! Он с отцом поссорился, случаем, не ради того, чтобы получить лишний повод не выходить в люди? Веселье, подумать только!

Она схватила чашку и пирожное. Пирожные были её любимые – с кремом и виноградом. Израй специально потребовала приготовить их для Ломифэль и теперь улыбалась про себя, потому что сладкое всегда было той самой вещью, которая могла успокоить почти любой гнев подруги.

– Во дворце сейчас сущее пекло, и вовсю ходят шутки о том, как княгиня Хибильхиль впервые не одобрила вкусы государя. Воистину, не одобрила, так не одобрила! Порой мне кажется, что они с Зимрамит готовы вцепиться друг другу в волосы, как базарные торговки. Вот вышло бы представление! – продолжила Ломифэль, съев пирожное и потянувшись за следующим. Израй подумала, что стоит наградить кухарку в конце месяца за старания. Умение приготовить хорошие сладости без предупреждений загодя следовало ценить.

– Полагаю, после публичной драки путь обратно в столицу для бари Зимрамит окажется закрыт. Во всяком случае, путь обратно ко двору Ар-Фаразона. Так что уверена, она найдёт в себе силы сдержаться, – заметила Израй.

Она опять почувствовала тупое усталое раздражение в адрес всего рода человеческого. Здоровые люди, которые могли бы потратить жизнь на множество восхитительных вещей, предпочитали заниматься бессмысленными склоками и попытками покалечить друг друга посильнее. В такие моменты Израй почти хотелось воззвать к Эру, требуя объяснений, зачем он их всех такими создал. Она прикрыла глаза, стараясь унять неоправданную злобу.

Внимательно взглянув в её побледневшее лицо, Ломифэль отставила чашку и вздохнула.

– Да, мне всё это тоже не нравится. А мы, я имею в виду придворных дам, тратим время на сущую ерунду вместо того, чтобы заниматься по-настоящему полезными вещами, – тут она вдруг подалась вперёд, схватила ладони Израй в свои и выпалила: – Но всё может измениться, во всяком случае, для меня! Я придумала, как мне уехать, Израй. По-настоящему!

– По-настоящему?

Желание покинуть Нуменор возникло у Ломифэль давно, однако до сих пор оставалось в области мечтаний. Как бы иронично ни звучало, но уплыть в Средиземье законно было в чём-то сложнее, чем бежать от преследований. Тем, кого преследуют, нечего терять, а лазейки для них бережно сохраняли открытыми. Ломифэль же, при всём недовольстве свей жизнью и навязываемыми обязательствами, жила благополучно и резонно боялась потерять всё, не выиграв ничего. Она понимала, что прижиться в чужой земле нелегко.

Кроме того, её нежелание оставаться на родине бросало тень на репутацию её отца. Нуменор не покидали просто так, стремление жить в Средиземье посчитали бы в лучшем случае странной причудой, а скорее – косвенным доказательством нелояльности Бэльзора к королю. Притом что он действительно был Верным и нёс на себе большую часть заботы о контрабандных побегах, подобные подозрения могли обернуться весьма плохо.

– Да, мне кажется, у меня появился шанс, – Ломифэль порывисто поднялась и обошла вокруг кресла, ей всегда требовалось двигаться при сильном волнении. – Я хочу отправиться в Пеларгир, под предлогом обучения. Если я скажу, что мой отъезд необходим ради того, чтобы потом вернуться и продолжить карьеру здесь, никто не сможет упрекнуть отца в том, что его дочь предала Нуменор.

– О! – Израй задумалась. – Это должно сработать.

Ломифэль снова упала в кресло, так, что подвески в волосах взлетели над её головой и снова упали, рассыпая сердитые красные искры.

– И маменькино воспитание может оказаться мне даже на руку. Вот уж не подумала бы! – фыркнула она.

Мать Ломифэль считала, что любая карьера на Нуменоре требует слишком сильно окунаться в политическую грязь, которой боялась. По её мнению, куда лучше было следить за хозяйством, поддерживать приличную репутацию в обществе и заниматься детьми. Собственных наследников, включая сына, она воспитала соответственно, отец спохватился слишком поздно, чтобы вмешаться, и теперь сделать значимую карьеру Ломифэль и её сестре с братом было бы очень сложно. Если для своего удовольствия в Нуменоре каждый мог учить всё, что хотел, то к службе следовало начинать готовиться как можно раньше, и не в теории, а на практике. Из-за настроений матери Ломифэль безнадёжно опоздала занять место в общей системе, и её не спасало ни самостоятельное обучение, ни способности.

Однако в колониях с такими вещами дела обстояли куда проще, и на мелкие посты брали людей, давно вышедших из возраста, который считался подходящим. Конечно, Пеларгир никогда не дал бы реальную возможность вернуться и занять достойное место в Нуменоре, где хватало своих людей, но Ломифэль это и не требовалось. Ей нужно было только благовидное и достоверное оправдание для отъезда, и она его нашла. Оставалась только одна проблема: получить работу в колонии.

– Я уже говорила с отцом, и он одобрил моё решение, – продолжала делиться планами Ломифэль. – Он даже связался со знакомыми в Пеларгире, и мы ждём их ответ. Если у них найдётся место... о, если только у них найдётся место! И ты не представляешь, как я боюсь, что мне не повезёт! – Она сжала кулаки.

Израй мягко погладила Ломифэль по побелевшим пальцам:

– Даже если тебе не повезёт прямо сейчас, это может случиться немного позже. Место освободится рано или поздно, а о тебе наверняка будут помнить друзья бара Бэльзора.

Ломифэль глубоко вдохнула.

– Да. Да, ты права. Спасибо, – она подалась вперёд и снова крепко обняла Израй.

Та застонала, удерживая слёзы, вызванные резкой болью от слишком крепких объятий.

– О, прости. Прости меня, – Ломифэль торопливо разжала руки и села прямо.

Израй выдавила жалкую улыбку.

Какое-то время они ещё обсуждали возможные проблемы и детали, связанные с организацией возможного отъезда. Израй радовалась, что Ломифэль наконец смогла найти долгожданный выход. Однако постепенно её начало охватывать тяжёлое утомление, хотелось закрыть глаза и уснуть. Аромат квениласа и вид оставшихся пирожных больше не вызывал радости, а боль в груди, напротив, усилилась. Она надеялась, что это не очень заметно, а ещё что Ломифэль скоро уйдёт. Израй не хотела просить об этом вслух подругу, которую недавно сама же страстно хотела увидеть, но ощущала, что скоро придётся это сделать.

К счастью, Ломифэль действительно не задержалась слишком долго. Когда она начала прощаться, Израй испытала огромное облечение. Она даже не встала, чтобы проводить Ломифэль, и думала только о Лимгиле, его приветливой улыбке и чутких пальцах, из-под которых хотя бы на время отступала боль. Ей хотелось, чтобы он пришёл прямо сейчас, дал лекарство и развеял свинцовый смог болезни.

Когда Ломифэль вышла из комнаты, Израй зажмурилась и так застыла в кресле, кусая губы и зачем-то стараясь сохранить приличествующую позу даже сейчас, оставшись одна. Было тихо, слышалось лишь её собственное хрипло-влажное дыхание, тишина давила уши и лоб. Надо было позвать, чтобы кто-нибудь пришёл помочь, но у неё не хватало сил, и Израй едва не плакала от того, что никого нет.

Потом неожиданно – она не слышала шагов или звука открывшейся двери – на её грудь привычным уже жестом опустилась чужая ладонь. Боль рванулась наружу вместе с кашлем, Израй корчилась, выхаркивая её вместе с кровью, и думала, что сейчас умрёт. Нет, на самом деле, она ни о чём не думала, мыслям не было места в мучительной агонии. Это длилось, длилось и длилось, а потом закончилось, остались только слабость и касание, от которого растекалось успокоение.

Израй приоткрыла глаза и попыталась приподнять голову. Перед её носом качался разноцветный кончик шарфа.

– Полежи ещё немного, – сочувственно сказал Лимгил.

Израй согласно опустила голову на подлокотник. Ещё несколько минут тишины, потом раздались шаги, а в нос ударил горький запах. С неохотой Израй выпрямилась, вспоминая о том, что не следует позволять себе полную беспомощность на глазах у слуг. У неё появились силы для подобных мыслей.

Абарфэль, державшая в руках кувшинчик с отваром, смотрела с откровенным страхом.

– Мне показалось, что вам необходима помощь, поэтому позвала бара Бэлигимли, – сообщила она, бросив короткий взгляд на Лимгила.

– Благодарю, это было кстати, – пробормотала Израй.

Она допила и откинулась на спинку кресла. Слабость по-прежнему размазывала её, словно какую-то аморфную амфибию, однако стало немного лучше, и боль чуть стихла. Израй прикрыла глаза и огорчённо произнесла:

– Хорошо, что Ломифэль ушла. Кажется, я переоценила свои силы.

– Несколько недель назад вы не смогли бы и этого. Я признаю, что в Хьярростаре действительно знают о лечении больше нашего, – нейтрально откликнулась Абарфэль.

Приоткрыв глаза, Израй внимательно посмотрела на неё. Лицо Абарфэль воплощало чинное спокойствие, а взгляд был совершенно нечитаемым. Порой Израй спрашивала себя, какова доля шутки в её истории о «троюродном кузене бари Израй из Хьяростарра», сочинённой для прочих слуг. По совершенно серьёзному лицу Абарфэль это было невозможно угадать. Ещё Израй старательно не спрашивала себя, действительно ли остальные верят в эту байку, не замечая очевидного, или мастерски поддерживают игру.

– Хотя я боюсь представить, что будет, когда бар Бэлигимли покинет нас, – добавила Абарэльф прежним тоном.

Лимгил серьёзно посмотрел на неё и ответил:

– Пока рано про это говорить. Я уезжаю не завтра и, наверное, даже не через неделю. Мы успеем определиться.

– Родичам всегда рады в этом доме, и чем дольше они гостят – тем больше радость, – всё так же ровно сообщила Абарфэль, быстро собрала посуду под полным возмущения взглядом Израй и ушла, больше ничего не добавив.

Лимгил хмыкнул ей вслед, пожал плечами, затем повернулся к Израй.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я помогу дойти до спальни, – он протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

Израй ощутила, как щёки обжигает румянец смущения и гнева. Она напомнила себе, что эльф, скорее всего, просто не понимает, что сказал и не имеет представления о том, насколько неприлично прозвучало его предложение. Однако ей пришлось сделать над собой изрядное усилие, чтобы не оттолкнуть возмущённо его ладонь.

– Надеюсь, я смогу спуститься к ужину, когда вернётся Нардуминал. Не хочется снова часами лежать в постели, – с деланной бодростью сказала Израй, стараясь спрятать свою неловкость.

Лимгил промолчал, лишь посмотрел на неё печальным взглядом, который Израй предпочла не увидеть точно так же, как горничные и конюх не видели нечеловеческие черты его лица.

 

***

 

Прошло около трёх недель с того дня, когда Аттузира заперли в порту, и они промелькнули для Нардуминала почти единым мигом. Объединившись, морская стража и портовая таможня нашли достаточно свидетельств, чтобы пресечь работорговлю нескольких сговорившихся дельцов. Ещё они нашли нового соглядатая тайной службы государя – кабатчицу, уже лет пять державшую заведение неподалёку от постоялого двора Тамархиля. Нардуминал похолодел, когда узнал о том, недалеко был Лимгил от гончей Ар-Фаразона.

Торговцев уже взяли под арест. Даже Аттузир не смог отвертеться: Балкузан, поначалу громко возмутившийся «произволом», быстро забыл о своей дружбе, когда вопрос о подкупе государевых слуг стал очевидным, а Бэльзор принципиально отказался закрывать на это глаза. Теперь адмирал скрипел зубами, но старательно пытался прикинуться невинно обманутым покупателем, которого ушлый торгаш всё это время обводил вокруг пальца. Это было бы почти смешно, если бы не угроза возможной мести в будущем. Нардуминал, впрочем, посмеялся вопреки всяким угрозам, потому как месть ещё то ли случится, то ли нет, а утереться Балкузану пришлось сейчас.

А вот кабатчицу пришлось оставить в покое. Тут уже Нардуминалу пришлось проглотить, не морщась, потому что связываться с тайной службой им всем было не с руки.

– Ты же знаешь, пока Ар-Фаразону выгодно позволять Верным тихо уплывать с Нуменора, он не станет нам мешать, – сказал Фаразхиль во время очередного доклада.

Он стоял перед большим зеркалом, которое занимало чуть не полстены кабинета, и о происхождении которого ходило немало слухов, как лестных, так и нет. Фаразхиль занимался очень важным делом – поправлял складки знаменитого розового шарфа, смотревшегося, к слову, замечательно на новом тёмно-зелёном кафтане единственного подходящего оттенка. Сложное сочетание цветов и тканей при случае должно было в очередной раз продемонстрировать превосходство начальника морской стражи над его вечным соперником.

– Зато когда Ар-Фаразону станет невыгодно нас отпускать, мы поплачем, – буркнул Нардуминал.

Фаразхиль лишь послал ему через зеркало выразительный взгляд. Нарудминал и сам понимал: если Ар-Фаразон решит сжать кулак, всё одно им нужно знать его слуг в лицо, а не гадать, кого прислали на место выловленных. Но менее противно от этого не становилось. Тогда он ушёл от Фаразхиля, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью, однако долго гневаться времени у него не было.

Впрочем, государева ищейка была единственной ложкой дёгтя в бочке мёда, всё остальное складывалось отлично. Они даже не потеряли ни одного верного человека на проверке складов и доков, так что Нардуминал считал эту маленькую войну выигранной и гнал мысли о том, что она была очень-очень маленькой.

 

Потом настал день, когда Нардуминал с удивлением понял, что ему некуда спешить. Он посетил здание суда, чтобы подтвердить свои показания против Аттузира, потратил на это часа два, вежливо раскланялся с законниками, вышел в коридор, и осознал, что не должен больше никуда бежать, холодея от мысли, что ушлые мерзавцы успеют перепрятать груз. Он подождал Уризагара, перебросился с ним несколькими словами и убедился, что срочных дел действительно не осталось, если не считать возню с письменными докладами. Нардуминал от неожиданности даже задумался, что теперь делать, хотя это было очевидно: ехать домой и уделить уже настоящее внимание близким.

– Нардуминал, – оклик прервал его размышления.

Он обернулся и поклонился Сафтанзиру.

Со старшим братом Гимильзана Нардуминал общался мало. Сафтанзир был для него слишком нудным, слишком подражающим Сафтабэну. Сейчас Нардуминал мельком подумал, что тёмно-вишнёвая мантия будущего судьи на Сафтанзире совершенно уныла, не украшена хотя бы самыми простыми манжетами, а ведь даже самые робкие зелёные ученики-законники старались внести немного разнообразия в форменный наряд. Если так пойдёт дело, подумалось Нардуминалу, про Сафтанзира начнут острить так же, как про его отца.

– Я слышал, в порту нынче много дел, – сдержанно сказал Сафтанзир после рутинных приветствий. – И если судить по тому, как давно тебя не видели на людях, это правда.

Нардуминал пожал плечами.

– Мне действительно было не до светских развлечений, – а кроме того, его раздражала необходимость посещать их в одиночку, но про это Нардуминал промолчал, решив, что не стоит лишний раз напоминать Сафтанзиру о тяжёлом положении Израй. Каким бы сухарём тот ни был, за сестру он переживал так же, как вся остальная семья.

– Не до развлечений и не до родственников, – весьма кисло продолжил за него Сафтанзир. – Во всяком случае, мне кажется, ты даже не заметил, что отец с вами больше не разговаривает.

– В самом деле? – ляпнул Нардуминал, на этот раз не успев прикусить язык.

При подтверждении его догадки Сафтанзир ещё сильнее поджал губы, а Нардуминал мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу.

Положенным общением со знакомыми и родичами занималась по большей части Израй: обменивалась записками, говорила, когда и кого из бесчисленных тётушек, дядюшек, кузенов, кузин и прочих следует навестить. В последнее время эту обязанность частенько брала на себя Абарфэль, разумеется, втайне от обидчивых членов семьи. Нардуминалу в любом случае не приходилось забивать себе голову тем, кого следует уважить вниманием в следующую очередь. В последнее же время он и вовсе не тратил короткое свободное время на такие мелочи, уверенный, что если бы случилось что-то важное, Израй бы ему сказала. В общем, о недовольстве Сафтабэна он не подозревал.

Хотя стоило ожидать чего-то подобного, тут же с досадой сказал себе Нардуминал. Сафтабэн никогда не мог похвастаться лёгким характером. Вслух же он произнёс:

– Меня огорчит, если мой тесть не пожелает со мной больше говорить. Однако я не считаю, что чем-то провинился перед ним, во всяком случае, если речь идёт о том, что Гимильзан сейчас живёт у нас.

Сафтанзир пожевал губами и неожиданно согласился:

– Говоря между нами, я тоже не считаю, что ты перед ним виноват. В конце концов, ты не с ним дружишь, да и Израй всегда предпочитала Гимильзана. Но отец в любом случае обижен, а меня оскорбляет твоё пренебрежение к собственному тестю. Вы могли хотя бы написать! Именно ему, а не матери!

– Вероятно, ты прав. Это следует сделать, – Нардуминал подумал, что теперь, когда появилось время, также следует выяснить, что всё-таки стряслось. Гимильзан с Сафтабэном не ладили давно, однако не настолько серьёзно. Нардуминалу в целом было сложно представить, каково это – воевать с собственными родителями. Ему самому, конечно, тоже не раз случалось быть недовольным отцом и матерью, но у него никогда мысли не возникало считать их чуть ли не врагами.

Подумав об отце и матери Нардуминал осознал, что их действительно хочет увидеть, а ещё сестёр, брата и маленьких племянников.

– Рассчитываю на тебя, – сказал Сафтанзир и попрощался, и Нардуминал смог наконец отправиться домой.

 

Его появление стало чуть ли не праздничным сюрпризом. Израй в первый момент растерялась, даже испугалась, не случилось ли чего, но, выяснив в чём дело, счастливо улыбнулась и положила Нардуминалу голову на плечо. Нардуминал уже почти не помнил, что она умеет так улыбаться, он задохнулся от пронзительной болезненной нежности, радуясь и боясь, что это всего лишь морок из прошлого.

Потом Израй убежала на кухню, распоряжаться подготовкой к торжественному ужину, потому что она хотела отпраздновать успех мужа. Нардуминал смотрел ей вслед, и не мог сглотнуть ком в горле. Израй по-прежнему была бледна, кашляла то и дело, но теперь она выглядела по-настоящему живой, впервые за долгое время.

Зажмурившись и проведя ладонью по глазам, он справился с собой и пошёл искать Гимильзана.

Тот, разумеется, обнаружился в библиотеке. Остановившись на пороге, Нардуминал смотрел, как он с энтузиазмом рассказывает Лимгилу сохранившуюся историю правления Ар-Миньятура. Лимгил сидел в нуменорском домашнем кафтане из плотного фиолетового шёлка, у Гимильзана же явно и позаимствованном, и внимательно слушал, подперев подбородок кулаками. На его лице читалось выражение весёлого недоумения пополам с любопытством. Гимильзан тоже явно не скучал, его глаза горели, он раскраснелся и говорил с той увлечённой восторженностью, которая всегда немного завораживала Нардуминала.

Было очень обидно нарушать эту идиллию, но приходилось. Нардуминал поднял руку, чтобы постучать, привлекая внимание, но Лимгил его опередил: повернулся и поприветствовал. Гимильзан осёкся, глянул одновременно сердито и чуть испуганно, словно его застали за кражей варенья с кухни. Но сразу расслабился, заулыбавшись.

– О! Неужели закон и порядок выпустили тебя из железных объятий? Наконец-то! Я начал забывать, как ты выглядишь.

– Скорее, беззаконие и беспорядок оказались повержены, и пришла пора вернуться домой, – хмыкнул Нардуминал, проходя и усаживаясь рядом с ними, затем повернулся к Лимгилу. – Дорогой кузен Бэлигимли, – обращаться так было немножечко дико, но он очень старался. – Я должен сказать вам много благодарных слов за здоровье моей жены, но если позволите, сделаю это немного позже. Мне надо поговорить с Гимильзаном, наедине. Если не возражаете.

– Ничуть, – Лимгил тут же поднялся и бесшумно покинул библиотеку, только тихо щёлкнула ручка двери. Гимильзан проводил его расстроенным взглядом.

Нардуминал откинулся на спинку стула, вытянул ноги и решил не тянуть:

– Сегодня я встретил твоего брата. Он жаловался, что мы игнорируем недовольство твоего отца.

Лицо Гимильзана моментально поскучнело. Нардуминал невольно подумал, что если бы в порту какой-нибудь начальник склада посмотрел с таким выражением, то его грузы побежали бы проверять в первую очередь. Вот только сейчас Нардуминалу нужно было не поймать и вывести на чистую воду, а помочь, притом что неясно в чём и неясно как. Он поёрзал в кресле и попытался пояснить:

– Ты же знаешь, мне без разницы, виноват ты в чём-то или нет. Я просто хочу понять, что случилось, и могу ли я что-то для тебя сделать.

– Ничего, – отрезал Гимильзан. Его пальцы выбивали нервную дробь на украшающем подлокотник кресла шаре.

Нардуминал вздохнул. Какое-то время они сидели молча. Нардуминал разглядывал лиственный узор, выведенный на стене под самым потолком, и ждал. Настаивать было бесполезно, он давно выучил: чем сильнее пытаешься вытянуть из Гимильзана объяснения, тем больше тот упирается.

– Ничего не случилось, просто мы не сошлись во мнениях о том, какие знакомства подобают приличному человеку.

В воображении Нардуминала мелькнул образ попадающей в цель стрелы, потом до него дошёл смысл фразы.

– Неподобающие знакомства? Твой Бавибузир, что ли?

Гимильзан дёрнулся.

– С чего ты взял?!

– Ну, он же самый сомнительный из твоих приятелей, – тут Нардуминал замялся. Он определённо не хотел углубляться в тему Бавибузира и причин его сомнительности, потому что не видел смысла начинать выбирать между правильным и дружбой. Тем более, речь не шла о чём-то по-настоящему мерзком. После пиратов, работорговцев и пары милых обычаев Средиземья, с которыми Нардуминал успел познакомиться во время короткой стоянки там во время войны-без-единого-сражения, некоторые искажения казались... приемлемыми.

Гимильзан молчал, ожидая продолжения, и смотрел откровенно затравленно. Добивать его разговорами о правильности поведения или тем более упрёками, у Нардуминала язык не поворачивался. Он переложил одну ногу на другую, подёргал косицу, пытаясь сообразить, как бы дать понять, что не собирается мутить воду, при этом не сказав ничего прямо.

– В общем, мы с Сафтанзиром сошлись на том, что я извинюсь перед Сафтабэном за то, что мне наплевать на его мнение по поводу тебя, и на этом всё. А ты сам как знаешь, не хочешь мириться – живи здесь дальше, я не возражаю. Меня твои знакомства не беспокоят, – наконец неуклюже сформулировал он.

Снова повисла тишина. Гимильзан изучал поверхность стола, словно на ней появились новые узоры, Нардуминал снова поёрзал от давящей неловкости. Он не знал, как будет лучше: снова сделать вид, что ничего нет, или всё же объясниться недвусмысленно. Как обычно, выбрал первое.

– Кстати, о родителях, – начал он, стараясь говорить как можно беззаботней. – Я со своими как раз хочу увидеться, и собираюсь пригласить к нам. Не тащить же Израй на другой конец города. Вот только ваш, гм, кузен...

– Будет странно, если он не поприветствует родственников, – моментально отозвался Гимильзан, в тоне которого всё ещё слышалась тень опаски пополам с облегчением. – Хотя, он может уйти в город по делам. Я свожу его куда-нибудь, где мало народу. Ему в любом случае надо отдохнуть от сидения в четырёх стенах, он вообще из дома не выходил всё это время, нельзя же так.

Нардуминал снова задумчиво потеребил косу. Мысль отпустить эльфа гулять по Роменне внушала опасения, но Гимильзан был прав.

– Если ты не против....

Гимильзан рассмеялся.

– Против? Как можно быть против проводить время с... таким, как он. Это же ожившая сказка! Он невероятный, правда?

– Правда, – искренне согласился Нардуминал. Лимгил воистину оказался чудом, и теперь Нардуминал готов был кулаками вбивать в чужие глотки бредни о том, что-де Дивный народ презирает людей, отобрал у них бессмертие и прочую чушь. Лимгил подарил им с Израй возможность состариться вместе и умереть в один день, и за это Нардуминал охотно помолился бы ему как самому Эру.

Гимильзан негромко рассмеялся. Нардуминал перехватил мечтательный взгляд и ощутил неожиданное неудобство от подозрения, что восхищение Гимильзана могло брать корни из таких чувств, о которых он не хотел знать. Он поспешил отогнать эту мысль.

– Вот что, давай позовём кузена Бэлигимли и порадуем его новостями.

 

***

 

Несмотря на кажущийся благополучный исход, разговор с Нардуминалом тревожил Гимильзана. Он не мог определить для себя, действительно ли они полностью поняли друг друга. Уже давно Гимильзана не оставляло подозрение, что Нардуминал если не знает, то догадывается о его неправильности, но молчит. Когда всплыло имя Бавибузира, Гимильзан твёрдо уверился, куда разговор пойдёт дальше. Но Нардуминал опять ничего не сказал. И Гимильзан опять спрашивал себя, действительно ли его друг всё понял или же списал всё на якобы беспочвенные подозрения Сафтабэна и страх за репутацию.

Самым разумным было бы спросить прямо, но это слишком пугало. Гимильзан холодел при мысли о реакции Нардуминала, если бы оказалось, что тот уверен в невинности друга, содрогался, представляя чужое отвращение, и молчал.

Поэтому он радовался возможности ускользнуть из дома вместе с Лимгилом на время визита родителей Нардуминала. Не говоря о том, что Гимильзан нисколько не хотел отвечать на их непременные вопросы и оправдываться то ли за себя, то ли за отца, то ли за обоих.

Поломав голову над тем, куда можно отправиться так, чтобы не рисковать наткнуться на случайных знакомых, Гимильзан в конце концов остановился на том самом древнем заброшенном кладбище, располагавшимся у окраины Роменны. Там точно не могло быть праздных гуляк и хватало зарослей травы и деревьев, а все известные Гимильзану книги твердили о том, что Дивный народ любит леса.

 

Добраться до кладбища оказалось не очень просто: тропа, ведущая вдоль прибрежных песчаных скал, осыпалась, тучами вились комары и мошкара, а воздух был тяжёлым. Гимильзан в полной мере оценил, почему это место оказалось не обжито, и в какой-то момент почти совсем пал духом, уверенный, что Лимгил полностью разочарован его способностью выбрать приемлемое место для отдыха.

Впрочем, разочарованным Лимгил не выглядел, наоборот, казался посвежевшим. Его глаза сияли, походка стала лёгкой и упругой, и его будто совсем не беспокоили ни насекомые, ни утомительный путь. Он с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам и расспрашивал обо всём, мимо чего пришлось проезжать или проходить.

О том, что путь закончен, Гимильзан догадался, только споткнувшись о старый могильный камень с почти стёршейся надписью. Он потёр ушибленную ногу, пригляделся и про себя подумал, что мастер, сделавший подарочные коробочки для порошков, изрядно древним кладбищам польстил. Настоящий камень был грязным, выщербленным и почти потерявшим форму.

– Хорошее место, – сказал Лимгил, неторопливо проходя мимо.

Трава доставала ему до пояса, и он задумчиво вёл ладонью по её верхушкам, которые будто тянулись под неё. Гимлиьзан в очередной раз махнул рукой, безуспешно пытаясь отогнать стаю мошкары. Эта гадость забивалась ему в рот и в нос, и чуть ли не в глаза, и от мысли, что придётся провести так весь день, становилось тоскливо. Но идей, куда можно отсюда удрать у него не находилось.

– Я рад, что тебе нравится, – произнёс он, чтобы не молчать. – Признаться, не думал, что здесь окажется так... – он пожал плечами, не в силах подобрать слово.

Так пусто? Так заброшенно? Так бедно?

Гимильзан привык к тому, что мёртвых помнят и почитают. Даже среди Верных посмотрели бы косо из-за слишком скромных похорон или непримечательного склепа: посчитали бы неуважением к предкам и дурной скупостью. Заброшенное кладбище, где даже имён похороненных уже было не узнать, вызывало неприятное посасывание под ложечкой. Так выглядела настоящая смерть – неумолимая и стирающая с лица земли всё. Гимильзан подумал, что роскошные нуменорские гробницы когда-нибудь тоже могут оказаться так же разрушены и не опознаваемы. Это вызвало в нём сложную смесь трепета, тоски, злорадства и удовлетворения.

– Здесь спокойно, – серьёзно сказал Лимгил, подходя к нему и доставая из сумки какую-то мазь. – Ты позволишь?

Гимильзан кивнул, хотя не понимал, о чём он спрашивает. Лимгил подошёл и вдруг начал втирать мазь в лицо и шею Гимильзана. Тот вздрогнул и в первый момент хотел отшатнуться, но потом замер с колотящимся от чужого касания сердцем и сбившимся дыханием.

– Это от насекомых, – пояснил Лимгил и взялся за его ладони.

Запах был резким и не очень приятным, а втирающие её пальцы – твёрдыми и уверенными. Кожу сводило, то ли от мази, то ли от смущения. Гимильзан стоял бы так часы, но, увы, невыносимо скоро Лимгил закончил своё дело и отвёл руки.

– Теперь должно стать легче. Я сожалею, что не предложил раньше, я забыл, как люди чувствительны к некоторым проявлениям природы.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Гимильзан. Он почти ненавидел себя за нежданное косноязычие.

Лимгил снял свой старый плащ с капюшоном, бросил его рядом с могильным камнем и сел, осторожно разведя густую траву. Похлопал ладонью, приглашая присоединиться. Замешкавшись немного, Гимильзан опустился рядом. Трава с хрустом смялась под его весом.

– Могу ли я задать тебе вопрос? – спросил Лимгил, опираясь локтями на колени и опустив подбородок на сложенные кулаки, как обычно делал при долгих разговорах.

Удивлённый, Гимильзан кивнул. Он не представлял, про что такое хочет узнать Лимгил, что озаботился позволением начать тему. Где-то в животе шевельнулось нехорошее знобкое предчувствие.

– Ты поссорился с Нардуминалом?

– Что?.. Почему?

Вопрос, в самом деле, оказался не из приятных.

– Вы говорили позавчера, и я заметил, что после этого ты начал беспокоиться, – пояснил Лимгил. – Я не хочу влезать в чужие дела, куда меня не приглашают, просто мне неприятно, что ты расстроен, – он слегка пожал плечами.

– Мы не ссорились, – выдавил Гимильзан, сам слыша, как фальшиво прозвучал его голос.

Чуть помедлив, Лимгил кивнул, принимая ответ. Очевидной лжи он, конечно, не поверил, но не считал себя вправе настаивать. Гимильзану стало неприятно, словно он грубо толкнул доброжелательно протянувшего руку собеседника. Если не хочешь отвечать, следует делать это тоньше, а такое беспомощное враньё только оскорбляет.

– У нас действительно был неприятный разговор, – признался Гимильзан. – Даже не неприятный, просто... я не знаю, как объяснить, – он уставился на свои руки, ощущая, как вдруг сводит горло. – Есть вещи обо мне, о которых я не могу говорить. Они... неправильные. Плохие.

«Замолчи!» – приказал он себе.

Рядом с ним сидел эльф. И пусть люди нередко были достаточно испорчены, чтобы спокойно относиться к падению друг друга, никто из Дивного народа никогда не принял бы ничего искажённого. Гимильзан знал это из книг и старых сказок, но правда всё равно кипела в нём где-то очень близко к поверхности, готовая прорваться необратимыми, самоубийственными словами.

– Наверное, будет нелепо спрашивать о том, про что ты не можешь говорить. Но, право, мне сложно придумать, какое зло ты можешь в себе носить, – по-прежнему опираясь на кулаки, заметил Лимгил. Его взгляд был невыносимо ясным и прямым, и Гимильзан, быстро посмотревший на него из-под ресниц, снова уставился на траву у носков своих туфель.

– Ну. Например, я не верю во Владык Запада. Я думаю, на самом деле их нет, – промямлил он, махнув куда-то, где предположительно мог находиться Запад.

К его изумлению Лимгил звонко расхохотался. Гимильзан невольно вскинул голову, и застыл так, не в силах оторвать взгляда от того, как пляшут льняные волосы Лимгила и трясутся от хохота плечи.

– Прости, я не насмехаюсь над тобой, – вымолвил тот, наконец отсмеявшись и утерев слёзы. – Просто я вспомнил случай во время Войны Гнева, когда войско Эонвэ и короля Арафинвэ пришло к нам на помощь. Тогда тоже многие из людей перестали верить в то, что на Западе кто-то есть. Я помню, как однажды, когда Эонвэ – он майя и герольд самого владыки Манвэ – вышел из палатки, несколько человеческих детей подкрались и начали тыкать прутиками в его сапог. Они хотели проверить, действительно ли он настоящий. Во имя Элберет, видел бы ты его лицо!

Гимильзана до сих пор удивляла мысль, что он говорит с существом, которое помнит события, произошедшие ещё до того, как сама появилась земля Нуменора, и знало самого Ар-Миньятура с его действительно эльфийской роднёй. Однако нарисованная картинка была настолько живой, а веселье Лимгила столь заразительным, что Гимильзан не мог не рассмеяться вместе с ним. Он прыснул, чувствуя, как через смех уходит немного напряжения, но потом резко осёкся.

– Постой! Но... Война Гнева... – при осознании того, о чём идёт речь, глаза Гимильзана расширились, а по позвоночнику прошла дрожь. –  И герольд владыки Манвэ? Ты хочешь сказать, тогда действительно сражались с... Врагом?! Не с орками, или людьми, или каким-нибудь чародеем, или?!..

Мысль привела его в ужас. До этого момента разговоры о великом Тёмном властелине, жаждавшем уничтожить Арду, оставались всего лишь страшными легендами, едва ли правдивыми. Нельзя сказать, что Гимильзан совсем не верил той истории, которую сохраняли Верные в противовес трудам, написанным много позже. Но когда речь заходила о Тёмном вале, ему представлялось, что это скорее аллегория или же значительное преувеличение. Думать иначе было слишком страшно, особенно же думать о том, что любое искажение должно давать силы Врагу, его породившему.

Гимильзана затрясло.

– Ты... видел его? – сдавленно спросил он.

Лимгил поморщился.

– Нет. Родители не позволили мне, да я и не рвался. Мне хватило мерзости орков, чтобы ещё захотеть прикасаться к её источнику.

Мерзость. Гимильзан опустил глаза. Мерзость и порождение Врага. Ему захотелось заплакать.

Пальцы Лимгила осторожно прикоснулись к его запястью, чистые, тёплы и нежные.

– В чём дело?

– Я искажён, – слова упали, тяжёлые от пропитавшего их отчаяния. – Я искажён, а валары действительно правят миром, допуская... – он не хотел продолжать, его дыхание перехватывало от горечи и обиды.

– Это всё неправда. Послушай. Гимильзан, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Ему совсем не хотелось смотреть на эльфа, однако в голосе Лимгила прозвучала такая искренняя просьба, что Гимильзан невольно повернул голову. Лимгил смотрел с нескрываемым состраданием, без тени неприязни, недовольства или неловкости.

– В тебе нет искажения, во всяком случае, того, которое возникало непосредственно по воле Врага. Я ощущаю это так же, как вижу цвет твоих волос или глаз. Мне сложно понять, о чём ты говоришь, но я точно знаю, что ты ошибаешься.

Гимильзан прикусил губу. Ему до слёз хотелось поверить, но он боялся. Боялся настолько, что хотел ударить наотмашь по совершенному лицу, швырнуть злое признание в том, какое удовольствие получает в постели с мужчиной, а не женщиной. Воображаемая картина того, как лицо Лимгила перекашивается от отвращения, приводила его в ужас и тем самым требовала сделать это видение реальностью, убив мучительную надежду на иное.

Сочувствие во взгляде Лимгила стало глубже, он мягко взял Гимильзана за запястья, подтянул ближе и обнял. Гимильзан молча уронил голову ему на плечо, вцепился в локти и замер так. Он знал, что промолчит, поскольку в оставшейся недосказанности мог позволить себе мечтать о том, что Лимгил сказал правду. Что в нём не больше дурного, чем в любом человеке Арды Искажённой, и ему можно просто быть. В конце концов, Лимгил – эльф, а значит, знал, о чём говорит, и не мог лгать.

– Да, и, к слову, валары не правят миром, – добавил Лимгил после продолжительного молчания.

Гимильзан выпустил его руки и отодвинулся, чуть отвернувшись. Ему было одновременно очень неловко, но в то же время хорошо, и хотелось большего: взглядов, улыбок, прикосновений, сильных, ярких, предназначенных только ему и существующих вопреки всем законам и правилам.

С трудом Гимильзану удалось взять себя в руки и спросить:

– Ты говоришь, Владыки Запада существуют, но не правят? Какие же они тогда Владыки...

– Они повелевают стихиями. Они сами – стихии, – пояснил Лимгил. – Но они не правят эрухини, и никогда не правили. Раньше они учили и помогали, если их просили об этом, но воля эрухини всёгда оставалась свободна. У валаров нет права пренебрегать ею, и единственные, кто нарушили этот закон – Моргот со своими слугами.

При упоминании о наставничестве и помощи, Гимильзан усмехнулся, вспомнив собственный народ. Чёрные нуменорцы тоже всего лишь «учили» и «помогали», но вряд ли кто-то в Средиземье захотел бы принимать их в качестве гостей. Впрочем, тут же он подумал, что когда Нуменор отказался принимать Дивный народ и корабли с Запада, то те просто ушли, без сражений и угроз. Конечно, это легко объяснялось страхом перед мощью потомков Ар-Миньятура, но на самом деле Гимильзан не верил, что дело в этом.

– Ладно, допустим, Западные владыки не вмешиваются в нашу жизнь и не могут её изменить. Тогда я был не так уж и неправ: их всё равно, что нет, – он краем глаза покосился на Лимгила.

– Есть они или нет, это не изменит того, каков ты сам, – легко улыбнулся тот. – Мне нет дела до того, во что ты веришь, Гимильзан. Я видел людей, ничего не слышавших о Благословенном крае, но благородных духом. И людей, которые воздвигали кровавые алтари во имя Ульмо и Ауле, – его откровенно передёрнуло. – Предпочитаю первых.

Гимильзан неуверенно улыбнулся. Лимгил ещё мгновение серьёзно изучал его, потом весь встряхнулся, словно сбрасывая тяжесть прошедшего разговора.

– Но довольно об этом. Не знаю, как ты, а я проголодался, – он пододвинул сумку, в которой лежали собранные кухаркой пирог, яблоки, орехи с мёдом и бутылка вина.

Они неторопливо поели, больше не касаясь прежней темы. Гимильзан снова выспрашивал Лимгила о лорде Элронде, которому он служил и который приходился братом Ар-Миньятуру. О самом Ар-Миньятуре Гимильзан узнал бы с большим удовольствием, но тут Лимгилу было слишком мало, что рассказать: в то время его занимало собственное обучение и почти не волновали человеческие дела.

 День пролетел незаметно. Когда солнце уже начало клониться к закату, Гимильзан лежал на траве головой на животе Лимгила, и думал о том, что отдал бы, наверное, всё за то, чтобы никогда его не потерять. О том, что будет, когда Израй выздоровеет, он не желал даже представлять.

 

***

 

Родители Нардуминала ничем на него не походили: оба невысокие, округлые, с широкими весёлыми лицами. Точнее, это Нардуминал не походил на них, уродившись в деда по материнской линии, просто Израй всегда думала наоборот. Общаться с ними было одно удовольствие, и она искренне порадовалась их визиту, даже несмотря на то, что позже чувствовала себя выпитой до капли и с трудом дождалась возвращения Лимгила.

Встреча не прошла даром, и буквально через день в их дом потянулись прочие родичи, спеша увериться, что Израй встаёт на ноги. Нардуминал морщился, Гимильзану с Лимгилом пришлось продолжить свои прогулки, и Израй надеялась, что они шутили, когда сказали, что ездят на кладбище. Сама она выдержала ровно три дня, после чего объявила, что не пустит в дом больше никого, пусть даже это будет сам князь Манотарик. И ей было решительно всё равно, что подумает об этом оставшаяся родня.

На следующий день в доме стояла благословенная тишина. Только Лимгил пришёл утром, чтобы напоить отварами и сотворить ещё немного своего колдовства, и больше Израй никто не беспокоил. Она вяло подумала, что надо заняться домашними делами, но, вздохнув, в который раз переложила их на плечи Абарфэль.

Она сидела в гостиной, забравшись с ногами в кресло и завернувшись в плед из тонкой дорогой шерсти. На улице накрапывал дождь, серый свет и ровный шелест капель навевали апатию. Боль и слабость после общения с Лимгилом ослабли, а кашель остался прежним. Когда Израй думала об этом, её охватывал неприятный холодок, и она старалась как можно быстрее перевести мысли на что-нибудь другое. В конце концов, Лимгил пока не отказался от своего обещания.

Шум шагов и голоса отвлекли её от созерцания незаконченной вышивки, к которой за последние полчаса не добавилось ни одного стежка. Дверь открылась и на пороге показалась Абарфэль, одновременно сияющая и немного виноватая.

– У нас гости, бари, – сообщила она и улыбнулась непривычной смущённой улыбкой.

Израй застыла от сдерживаемого гнева, не в силах изобразить даже дежурную приветливость. Она же всем дала понять, что не желает никого видеть, почему?!.

Абарфэль посторонилась, пропуская Гимильфэль, и злость Израй мгновенно осыпалась и унеслась прочь.

– Мама!

Она хотела встать, но Гимильфэль протестующе замахала руками.

– Сиди, дорогая, сиди!

– Чего вы хотите, бари? К сожалению, сегодня ничего из вашего любимого... – Абарфэль моментально пододвинула ещё одно кресло, усадила Гимильфэль и пододвинула ей скамеечку для ног.

– Второй чашки для квениласа будет достаточно. Спасибо, – улыбнулась та.

Абарфэль обернулась буквально за минуту, принеся новый прибор, и свежую заварку, и собственноручно наполнив чашку. Израй наблюдала за её суетой со смесью весёлого умиления и лёгкой ревности.

– Что-нибудь ещё, бари?

– После. Я обязательно зайду к тебе, мне нужен небольшой совет по одному мелкому вопросу. Моя новая экономка, к сожалению, вряд ли справится, – ответ Гимильфэль вызвал у Абарфэль широкую улыбку, а у Израй – тут же тщательно скрытую скептическую усмешку. В отличие от неё, по части ведения дома мать всегда прекрасно обходилась без чужих наставлений.

Абарфэль вышла, и Гимильфэль повернулась к дочери, разом посерьёзнев и позволив тени тревоги отразиться на лице.

– Прости, что я без предупреждения, дорогая. Пошли слухи о том, что тебе лучше, но ни одного известия об этом от тебя самой.

Израй вздохнула. Она надеялась этого избежать, пусть даже понимала, насколько призрачна такая надежда.

– Потому что слухи изрядно преувеличены. Не сердись, мама, я бы не подумала скрывать от тебя такие новости, но правда в том, что я пока вовсе не уверена, действительно ли мне лучше. Я не хотела давать надежду, которая не сбудется. Это жестоко.

Гимильфэль отставила чашку и наклонилась к ней, осторожно взяла лицо дочери в ладони и долго внимательно вглядывалась в него.

– Да. Надежда, которая не сбывается – это жестоко, – согласилась она после долгого молчания. – Я буду молиться за тебя ещё больше, чем раньше. Но ты выглядишь лучше.

Кивнув, Израй согласилась:

– Сейчас я и чувствую себя лучше. Но такое длится недолго. К вечеру, скорее всего, я снова превращусь в развалину, – её голос задрожал, и она невольно схватилась за грудь, однако смогла закончить фразу. Говорить такое матери в лицо было тяжело, но Израй в самом деле считала, что обнадёжить, обманув, окажется намного страшнее.

Губы Гимильфэль болезненно скривились, она снова уселась в кресле, идеально ровно выпрямив спину и чинно сложив руки на коленях. Израй сосредоточенно рассматривала рисунок с химерами на тонком фарфоре чашки: львы с орлиными головами, полузвери-полурыбы. Она слышала, как Лимгил расспрашивал Гимильзана о том, откуда взялись такие фантазии.

Израй очень старалась сдержать кашель, но как обычно бесполезно.

– Мама, прости...

– Извини, дорогая...

Израй глубоко, с клёкотом вдохнула, Гимильфэль закусила губу.

– Ты же знаешь, что если бы действительно что-то изменилось, в любую сторону, я бы сообщила вам с отцом первыми. Никакие ссоры этому не помеха.

– Конечно, дорогая. Мне стоило доверять тебе больше, чем длинным языкам наших кумушек.

Они неуверенно улыбнулись друг другу. Израй невольно вспомнила то время, когда серьёзность её болезни уже стала очевидна, но ещё никто не успел смириться с новостью. Тогда было просто невыносимо: они обе сходили с ума от ужаса и необходимости сделать что-нибудь, совершить волшебство и всё исправить, и буквально требовали чуда друг от друга, когда не получалось. К счастью, со временем это большей частью прошло. Зябко передёрнув плечами, Израй попросила:

– Давай больше не будем об этом сейчас.

Гимильфэль кивнула и продолжила совершенно спокойно, даже с нотой мягкой иронии:

– Кстати, дорогая, а Гимильзан не спустится поздороваться со мной?

Израй не сдержала невольный смешок.

– Он ушёл не больше часа назад. Как почувствовал, – она тут же с беспокойством подумала о том, что Лимгил сегодня остался дома, и слуги наверняка заметят, что «кузен Бэлигимли» не спустился поздороваться с троюродной тётушкой. Хотя Израй сомневалась, что они верят в эту байку, ей было беспокойно о том, что негласный спектакль даст маленькую осечку. Как будто следование принятым ролям было волшебным ритуалом, который мог бы защитить их от возможной опасности, и теперь этот ритуал нарушился. Впрочем, сказал она себе с нервной весёлостью, Абарфэль может упомянуть при остальных, что «кузену» нездоровилось.

Израй покосилась на мать. Та ничего не спросила ни об объявившемся родиче, ни о таинственном лекаре, а значит, никаких слухов до неё не дошло. Слуги действительно держали языки за зубами. Израй чувствовала облегчение и одновременно сожаление из-за того, что приходится держать родителей в неведении.

Гимильфэль вздохнула.

– Какая неудача. Признаться, я надеялась не только увидеть тебя, но и поговорить с Гимильзаном. Нельзя же продолжать дуться бесконечно, – она досадливо поморщилась. – Ты не знаешь, куда он ушёл, и могу ли я его дождаться?

Израй перевела дух, поняв, что тема ушла от её здоровья.

– Он точно собирался заехать в лавку Миналзира, чтобы узнать, как его дела, а потом... даже не знаю. Затрудняюсь сказать, вернётся ли он скоро, – она занервничала, гадая, хватит ли у Абарфэль предусмотрительности, чтобы попросить Лимгила не спускаться вниз, притом, что все её мысли заняты визитом Гимильфэль.

– Миналзира? – переспросила Гимильфэль с некоторой озабоченностью и покачала головой. – Надеюсь, у него, в самом деле, не будет неприятностей, особенно сейчас.

Израй разом вспомнила несколько разговоров с Нардуминалом и удовольствие, с которым он рассказывал о том, что Баркузану придётся притихнуть.

– Мне казалось, что неприятности господина Миналзира должны закончиться. Адмиралу в последнее время не до его шуток.

– Адмиралу, может, и не до шуток. Но вот «землемесы» весьма разочарованы тем, что морская стража снова оказалась на высоте. И речь уже не о том, чей шарф красивее. Бар Азрахин рвёт и мечет от того, что его люди снова выглядят глупцами, и постарается взять реванш. Адмиралу даже ничего не придётся делать, о бедняге Миналзире вспомнят и так. Пожалуй, он достаточно умён, чтобы не дать повода для ареста, но его репутацию всё равно уничтожат, – Гимильфэль грустно покачала головой. – Большая будет потеря.

Признаться, в первый момент слова матери заставили Израй в первую очередь снова подумать о Лимгиле, а не о Миналзире. Тот всё равно собирался покинуть Нуменор, в конце концов. Опасность для эльфа и для тех, кто дал ему приют, была куда больше. Израй решила, что нужно попросить Гимильзана прекратить их прогулки, на всякий случай. И ещё с содроганием поняла, что придётся уже недвусмысленно поднять вопрос о том, как идёт лечение и на что можно рассчитывать в ближайшее время. Её пробрал озноб, и она машинально обхватила руками горячую чашку с квениласом.

Ей требовалось срочно отвлечься от этих мыслей.

– Мама, из-за чего всё же Гимильзан поругался с отцом? Я не верю, что ты до сих пор не узнала.

– Ох, – Гимильфэль даже всплеснула руками. – Ты даже не представляешь! Это такое... такая глупость! – она перевела дух и сердито вздохнула. – Право слово, не ожидала от них обоих!

Израй с любопытством смотрела на неё, ожидая продолжения. Немного помолчав и собравшись с мыслями, Гимильфэль продолжила:

– Ты же знаешь, Гимильзан приятельствует с Бавибузиром, сыном Бавибутора. И, я думаю, знаешь, что болтают об этом человеке, ты же была при дворе.

– Да, – Израй поморщилась.

Эта дружба Гимильзана ей никогда особенно не нравилась. Она признавала, что Бавибузир умел очаровывать и интересовался множеством разных вещей, которые нравились и Гимильзану. Но его репутация всегда была совершенно недвусмысленной, и Израй не покидало ощущение, что она имеет дело с каким-то уродством. От того, что его изъян не был виден, неприятное ощущение только усиливалось.

– Отец ведь не попытался приказать Гимильзану прекратить это знакомство? – недоверчиво спросила Израй, и по лицу матери мгновенно поняла, что права. Она не знала, хочет рассмеяться или обругать кого-нибудь. Она подумала, что Гимильзан, конечно, мог выбирать приятелей получше, но только её отец мог додуматься до того, чтобы диктовать подобные вещи взрослому человеку. И ещё это объясняло, почему Гимильзан не захотел ей ничего объяснять.

Гимильфэль закатила глаза.

– Сафтабэн сказал, что выразил беспокойство о репутации Гимильзана. И, о, я могу это понять, но ты же знаешь своего отца...

Как именно её отец мог «выразить беспокойство» Израй представляла без дополнительных объяснений. Хотя её немного встревожилась из-за того, что Сафтабэн вообще посчитал, что тема стоит беспокойства, после стольких лет.

– Это же чушь. Просто не может быть... кроме того, иначе бы о Гимильзане болтали бы уже все. Бавибузир никогда не скрывал... и другие, такие, как он не скрывали. Двор всегда знает, кто из них... ты понимаешь, – она снова поморщилась. Думать о том, что искажение могло коснуться её собственного брата, было дико и неприятно.

– О, воистину. Вся родня на пять колен уже чесала бы языки, – согласилась Гимильфэль. – Так я и сказала твоему отцу! А он заявил, что, видите ли, даже если и так, то не ему извиняться первым.

– Гимильзан тоже не станет извиняться первым, тем более, после такого обвинения.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и одинаково досадливо вздохнули.

– Послезавтра в главном театре премьера новой пьесы от Адунафэль Сказочницы. Я слышала, Гимильзан давно не выходил в свет, да и твоему мужу давно пора показаться на люди, – немного нерешительно сказала Гимильфэль.

Израй внимательно посмотрела на мать, потом опустила взгляд к своей опустевшей чашке.

– Вы с отцом там будете?

– Ты знаешь, как я люблю истории Сказочницы. Кроме того, вряд ли они устроят скандал посреди театра.

Немного подумав, Израй кивнула.

– Нардуминалу действительно пора куда-нибудь выйти, а я пока не готова его сопровождать. Во всяком случае, не в театр! Гимильзан наверняка согласится.

– Спасибо, дорогая! – улыбнулась Гимильфэль.

Спустя примерно два часа она ушла, так и не дождавшись Гимильзана. Тот появился лишь к вечеру, необычайно  довольный. Услышав его голос, Израй вышла навстречу.

Гимильзан стоял у подножья лестницы на второй этаж и о чём-то говорил с Лимгилом. Увидев их, Израй невольно вздрогнула. Гимильзан улыбался, словно солнце сияло, и она не помнила, чтобы хоть когда-нибудь видела у него такой взгляд. А потом вообще потянулся к Лимгилу, словно собирался поправить выпавшие из-под тюрбана светлые пряди, и лишь в последний момент оборвал движение, отодвинулся и протянул что-то. Шпильку, поняла Израй, узорную шпильку для волос. Лимгил взял её, внимательно рассмотрел с тем весёлым удивлением, с которым обычно знакомился с новыми нуменорскими вещами.

«Прекратите!» – вдруг захотелось выкрикнуть Израй.

Она схватилась за грудь и крепко закусила губу. Вдохнула, встряхнула головой, отгоняя нелепые мысли. Это всё чушь, сказала себе Израй. Ерунда, которая лезет в голову после дурацкого разговора с матерью. Гимильзан не интересовался мужчинами, он вообще никакой любовью не интересовался, только своими ненаглядными книгами. Раньше при дворе даже шутили, что он обручился с библиотекой. А Лимгил – эльф, вот и всё. Ожившее волшебство, живой свидетель давно ушедшей эпохи. Стоило ли удивляться, что Гимильзан светится от радости при виде него?

Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, Израй медленно подошла ближе.

– Сожалею, что прерываю вас, но мне надо поговорить с братом, – она с сожалением улыбнулась Лимгилу.

Ей показалось, что Гимильзан чуть погас при этих словах, но Израй решила, что это игра её собственного воображения.

– Я хотела попросить тебя о небольшом одолжении, это касается Нардуминала...

Ей почему-то стало проще вдохнуть, когда Лимгил скрылся на втором этаже.

 

***

 

Холл главного театра Роменны был сделан так, чтобы интерьер с лёгкостью менялся, согласно необходимости. В этот раз посетителей встретили сиреневые сумерки в волшебном лесу. Лёгкие ажурные деревья из папье-маше, украшенные фонариками, странного вида цветы и тонкий сияющий шёлк. Нарудминал пожалел, что Израй решила остаться дома, он не сомневался, что ей бы понравилось.

Людей было много, в том числе знакомых, с которыми Нардуминал и Гимильзаном старательно раскланивались. Нардуминал понял, что действительно соскучился по возможности обсудить в приятной многочисленной компании последние городские новости и, разумеется, воротники.

Воротников было не очень много, с ними пришли около трети посетителей. Гимильзан хмыкнул и заметил, что на этот раз мода поразительно нерасторопна, вызвав несколько весёлых шуток о княгине Хибильхиль. Нардуминал уверил всех, кому было интересно, что очень рад такой медлительности. Он живо вообразил, какой мукой может стать высокая, жёсткая конструкция где-нибудь на пирсе: всё равно, что прицепить на шею парус. Один из знакомых художников пообещал изобразить это на холсте, и каверзная ухмылка маэстро недвусмысленно говорила, что следует ждать карикатуру. Одним словом, вечер начался прекрасно, и Нардуминал искренне надеялся, что так он и закончится.

 

Пьеса вызвала у него смешанные эмоции. Это оказалась история о весёлом искателе приключений, который по чистой случайности связался с Дивным народом на свою голову. Эльфы – вот, что поразило Нардуминала. Они не были изображены злыми и враждебными, как обычно в Нуменоре, но при пробирали до дрожи странной колдовской чуждостью. От монолога эльфийского короля хотелось ёжиться, и Нардуминал морщился, думая о том, что какой-нибудь месяц назад наверняка бы решил, что ему показывают что-то очень близкое к правде. Сейчас-то он знал, что всё иначе, и злился от того, что даже Верные, такие, как он сам, забыли истину.

Нардуминал покосился на Гимильзана, уверенный, что тот тоже недоволен увиденной трактовкой. Гимильзан сидел, натянув спину и плотно сжав губы. Поймав взгляд, он прошептал одними губами:

– Такая почти правда, что я не знаю, возмущаться или восхищаться.

От изумления Нардуминал громко фыркнул. Он мог бы сказать, что если бы это выступление походило на правду, то не подпустил бы Лимгила к Израй на расстояние пущенной стрелы. Но Лимгил, по счастью, оказался совсем другим: понимающим, великодушным и готовым помочь потомкам бывших друзей и союзников.

Когда главный герой пьесы ухитрился сбежать из темницы эльфийского короля, прихватив с собой немного сокровищ и увесистое проклятье на свою голову, первая часть представления закончилась, и Нардуминал почувствовал облегчение.

 

Они вышли в холл. Гимильзан выглядел задумчивым и то улыбался, то тут же, спохватившись, хмурился. Нардуминал невольно ухмыльнулся его замешательству, настолько забавно это выглядело. Вдруг взгляд Гимильзана стал по-настоящему угрюмым.

– Знаешь, мне надо найти... кое-кого и поздороваться.

Не успел Нардуминал ответить, как Гимильзан развернулся и быстро скрылся за чужими спинами. Оглянувшись, Нардуминал понял, в чём дело, и вздохнул про себя. Он изобразил вежливую родственную улыбку и подошёл к Сафтабэну, который стоял неподалёку, держа под руку Гимильфэль.

– Моё почтение, тесть.

Ответное приветствие Сафтабэна показалось Нардуминалу довольно прохладным, а Гимильфэль мимолётно нахмурилась, скользнув взглядом по толпе за его спиной. Они обменялись несколькими дежурными фразами, Нардуминал передал приветы от Израй и заверил в том, что её самочувствие не ухудшилось. Сафтабэн суховато поздравил с удачами на службе и предупредил, что не стоит расслабляться, почивая на лаврах. Взгляд Гимильфэль продолжал шарить за спиной Нардуминала. В какой-то момент её глаза расширились, и она слегка подалась вперёд.

– С твоего позволения, зять, я должен поздороваться с бари Уринитиль. Прошу прощения, – тут же сказал Сафтабэн.

– Дорогой, с той самой бари Уринитиль, встречу с которой ты считаешь наказанием? – сладко уточнила Гимильфэль.

Нардуминал поспешно сделал невозмутимое лицо, не выпуская предательскую улыбку.

Уринитиль была верховной судьёй Роменны, и всегда вызывала у Сафтабэна очень сложные чувства. Она преданно служила Ар-Фаразону, полагая нуменорцев единственным достойным народом, но при этом была безукоризненно честна в выполнении своих обязанностей и исполнении закона. Сафтабэн ненавидел её, как одну из Людей короля, однако не мог не уважать как судью.

– Я должен соблюдать правила вежливости, – огрызнулся Сафтабэн, кивнул Надруминалу и торопливо зашагал прочь, буквально утаскивая за собой жену.

Уже подозревая, что именно увидит, Нардуминал обернулся. Действительно, там стоял Гимильзан, правда, в компании знаменитых гостей из Арменелоса, а не Бавибузира, но это было не многим лучше.

 

Госпожа Зимрамит притягивала к себе взгляды окружающих, словно заколдованный бриллиант. Её роскошное золотое платье, отделанное белоснежным кружевом и украшенное огромным поднимавшимся над головой воротником, сияло в сумрачном убранстве театра словно солнце. А за её украшения из жемчуга и бриллиантов, наверное, удалось ли купить половину Роменны. Сакалзир в своём тёмно-сером одеянии на фоне спутницы откровенно терялся.

Нардуминал приблизился к ним, чувствуя на себе любопытные взгляды. Он попытался вообразить, какие слухи пойдут гулять среди Верных и сколько потом придётся завуалировано оправдываться за свои знакомства. Мелькнула мысль о том, что Гимильзан мог бы выбрать не такой демонстративный способ позлить отца.

– Я должен представить своего друга, Нардуминала, сына Нардуфараза, – сказал Гимильзан, когда он подошёл и отдал вежливый поклон Сакалзиру с Зимрамит.

– Осияет свет ваш путь.

Нардуминал разглядывал их с невольным любопытством. О Зимрамит ходило множество слухов, а о Сакалзире он понаслышке знал от торговцев, в основном весьма довольных приобретёнными кораблями. Ещё поговаривали о дружбе Сакалзира с Балкузаном, впрочем, вряд ли тесной и определённо не связанной с делами обоих.

Измерив Нардуминала оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног, Зимрамит ответила приветственным поклоном. Она была не столько красива, сколько характерна: с высокими скулами, длинным крупным носом и полными губами, края которых чуть приподнимались, словно бы в постоянной усмешке. В её густых тёмно-каштановых волосах выделялась одинокая седая прядь, изящно идущая надо лбом и ухом, и подчёркнутая алмазной нитью. Больше о возрасте Зимрамит не напоминало ничего. Пускай и не каноническая красавица, она привлекала, и Нардуминал признал, что в других обстоятельствах, возможно, готов был бы сражаться за её благосклонность.

– Я слышал о вас. Третьего дня я обедал у бара Фаразхиля, и он упоминал вашу службу с большой признательностью, – дружелюбно сказал Сакалзир, тоже слегка кланяясь.

По тёмно-серому бархату его кафтана скользнул характерный стальной отблеск, и Нардуминал понял, что этот наряд столь же дорог и роскошен, как сверкающее платье Зимрамит.

– Знакомство с вами – честь для меня, – сдержанно произнёс он и мысленно добавил:

«Возможно, слишком большая честь»

Он бросил на Гимильзана выразительный взгляд. Тот чуть отвернулся и сказал, словно бы оправдываясь:

– Бар Сакалзир увлекается историей и магией. Однажды я помог ему с поисками в княжеской библиотеке.

– Магией?

После столкновения с шарлатанами, которые пытались лечить Израй, к колдовству Нардуминал относился с большой неприязнью. Знакомство с Лимгилом развеяло часть недоверия, но только в отношении эльфов.

Зимрамит усмехнулась:

– О да, Сакалзир настоящий чародей, не то, что эти выскочки, побежавшие разыскивать старинные заклинания, когда наш милостивый государь выпустил Зигура гулять на солнышке. Если бы не его искусство, я бы, наверное, уже лежала в могиле, скончавшись от лихорадки.

Вздрогнув, Нардуминал пристально уставился на неё. Ему почудился намёк на состояние Израй, пусть даже он понимал, что ни Зимрамит, ни Сакалзиру не может быть никакого дела до болезни жены одного из капитанов морской стражи. Зимрамит слегка приподняла тонкие брови, и Нарудминал поспешно отдёрнул взгляд.

– Вы преувеличиваете мои таланты, дорогая.

– Умоляю, не сочтите за оскорбление, но Нардуминал вряд ли оценит искусство магии по достоинству. По личным причинам, – чуть напряжённо сказал Гимильзан. Нардуминал не сомневался, что ему тоже вспомнилось, как Израй три дня пролежала в холодном поту, едва приходя в сознание и заходясь ещё более тяжёлым, чем обычно, кашлем, после шаманской пляски, устроенной тем старикашкой. Нардуминала передёрнуло, а его рука сама сжалась в кулак.

Скалазир снисходительно отмахнулся:

– Ерунда. Это не то, из-за чего действительно стоит обижаться, – однако его взгляд показался Нардуминалу слишком пристальным и задумчивым.

– Лучше скажите, как вам понравилась пьеса? – попытался перевёл тему Гимильзан.

– О, весьма недурно! Во всяком случае, завязка сделана безукоризненно, и главный герой в кои-то веки не вызывает желание зевать со скуки, – оживившись, воскликнула Зимрамит. – Если концовка всё не испортит, я бы рискнула рекомендовать эту вещь даже столичным театрам. У меня есть знакомые, – она задумалась, чуть склонив голову на бок. Локон из причёски скользнул ей по плечу.

Сакалзир кивнул и добавил:

– Кроме того, мне понравилось то, как изображён Дивный народ. Когда я изучал их чары, то представлял хозяев этой магии именно такими.

– Вот как? Я думал, в столице считается хорошим тоном изображать эльфов монстрами почище орков, – не удержался Нардуминал, задетый таким отзывом.

Он уже слишком любил колдовство Лимгила, и, по правде сказать, считал, что знает о нём больше, чем человек, только лишь читавший древние манускрипты, неизвестно кем и когда написанные, на самом деле.

– Неужели, – весьма едко отозвалась Зимрамит. – А вот я думала, что это как раз привилегия провинции: творящие непотребство без причин простые злодеи, которых никогда не простили бы автору в Арменелосе. Но, может, вы дадите мне несколько названий местных пьес, которые бы опровергли моё мнение?

Со смущением Нардуминал понял, что ответить ему нечем. Если не считать Сказочницы и её главного соперника, творения роменнских драматургов, в самом деле, грешили некоторой примитивностью персонажей-антагонистов. Полюбовавшись его замешательством, Зимрамит надменно ухмыльнулась. К счастью, неловкость прервал звон гонга, возвещающий о скором начале второго акта.

– Надеюсь, нам ещё выпадет удача побеседовать, – весьма сердечно попрощался Сакалзир, обращаясь, как решил Нардуминал, к Гимильзану.

 

Второй акт прошёл так же хорошо, как и первый, и Нардуминал забыл о недавнем разговоре, предпочитая следить за ходом действия. История его, в самом деле, увлекла. Однако, когда подошло время второго перерыва, он вспомнил, что стоит уделить внимание беседам с родственниками и другими Верными, чтобы не спровоцировать слишком нелестных сплетен.

– Может быть, ты всё же поздороваешься с отцом? – сухо спросил Нардуминал Гимильзана.

– Я должен, – тот выглядел он недовольным, но готовым внимать голосу разума. – Возможно, ещё стоит найти Миналзира, он наверняка здесь, и я хотел бы убедиться, что у него нет неприятностей...

– Гимильзан!

Метнув друг на друга недовольные взгляды, они вдруг оба рассмеялись.

– Я веду себя, как капризный ребёнок, да? – Гимильзан вздохнул, провёл руками по плечам, поправляя шарф, потом виновато улыбнулся: – Ладно, идём. В конце концов, сегодняшний вечер слишком чинен, и всем явно не хватает хорошего скандала.

Они прошли по холлу, снова время от времени обмениваясь вежливыми приветствиями со знакомыми. Нардуминал отметил явственно укоризненные взгляды одной из тётушек и двух кузенов, но пока их проигнорировал: попытка сгладить ситуацию прямо сейчас наверняка была бы воспринята, как оправдания.

Возле одной из лестниц нарастал шум. Переглянувшись, Нардуминал и Гимильзан поспешили туда: пройти мимо возможного скандала и не узнать в чём дело, было бы просто смешно. Когда они приблизились к лестнице, то увидели Азрахина, высокого и сурового, сложившего руки на груди подобно какого-нибудь герои из старой истории. Напротив него стояли бледный Миналзир и Ломифэль. Миналзир растерянно моргал и чуть подергивал губами, не решаясь ответить, а Ломифэль выпрямилась, уперев руки в бока, что совсем не шло ни её положению, ни роскошному платью, украшенному рубинами и золочёными лентами.

– Что за глупую клевету вы тут мелете?! – сердито выговаривала Ломифэль. – Господин Миналзир – старый и почтенный торговец, и уж точно не стал бы связываться с эльфийской ересью! Любой сколько-нибудь разумный суд отвергнет все ваши обвинения!

Холодок неприятного предчувствия коснулся груди Нардуминала, и краем глаза он уловил, как едва заметно вздрогнул Гимильзан. Нарудминал шагнул вперёд и встал рядом с Ломифэль, так, чтобы привлечь внимание, но не создать впечатления, будто он намеревается спровоцировать поединок.

– Осияет свет ваш путь, бар Азрахин, – со всей возможной вежливостью оскалился он.

Глаза Азрахина недобро сузились. Нардуминал ждал, перекинется ли его гнев на него самого, и как именно.

– О каком суде и каких обвинениях идёт речь? У вас есть конкретный причины подозревать измену, Азрахин? – из толпы вышла госпожа Уринитиль с мужем. Тот неодобрительно качал головой, глядя на собравшихся, явно возмущённый, что кто-то пытается испортить вечер его жене.

– Пока нет, бари Урминитель, – процедил Азрахин и отступил на пару шагов. – Пока. Но про этого торговца давно ходят дурные слухи, а он смог окрутить самого князя!

Уринитиль нахмурилась

– Извольте выбирать выражения, когда говорите о нашем князе! И будьте любезны беспокоить королевское правосудие тогда, когда у вас появятся свидетельства преступления, а не фантазии о них. Пустые слова не делают чести и уподобляют черни, которая горазда наушничать ради соседской коровы.

На скулах Азрахина проступил румянец, однако он взял себя в руки и отвесил Уринитиль лёгкий поклон.

– Ваше замечание справедливо, бари. И я сделаю всё, чтобы выполнить мой долг.

После, бросив ещё один угрожающий взгляд на Миналзира, он резко развернулся на каблуках и ушёл.

Люди зашумели, обсуждая сцену. Уже второй раз за вечер в Нардуминала со всех сторон цеплялись любопытные шепотки. Радоваться такому успеху у него по какой-то причине не получалось.

– Что случилось? – тихо спросил Гимильзан.

Миналзир сглотнул, повёл растерянным взглдом и быстро облизнул губы.

– Ничего, бары, бари. Я благодарю вас за вмешательство, но...

Ломифэль сердито тряхнула головой.

– Этот мерзавец начал обвинять господин Миналзира в том, что он хранит книги на квенья. А ведь отец не раз покупал у него редкие тома, да и князь тоже. Верно, Гимильзан?

Гимильзан коротко кивнул, и только сохранявшаяся меловая бледность выдавала его волнение.

– Вы должны обратиться за помощью к князю, – сказал он Миналзиру. – Это серьёзное обвинение, к тому же, задевающее и его репутацию. Я уже говорил вам, что князь не станет отказывать в поддержке старым друзьям.

– Или просто уехать отсюда, – хмыкнула Ломифэль и, встрепенувшись, обернулась к Нурдаминалу. – Вчера я получила извещение из Пеларгира, что мне согласились дать место. Через пару недель я уплываю. Я заеду к вам на днях, чтобы попрощаться с Израй.

Улыбнувшись, Нардуминал кивнул, и к его тревоге примешались одновременно радость за неё и огорчение, что самая близкая подруга жены покинет их. Израй наверняка опечалится, а это могло ей повредить.

– Мои поздравления! Я предупрежу о твоём визите.

Впрочем, почти сразу его мысли вернулись от отъезда Ломифэли к Миналзиру.

О том, что сухопутная стража ропщет, знали все, и сейчас Нардуминал вспомнил, что они тоже были грозной силой и могли доставить немало неприятностей. Нардуминал вновь ощутил уже позабытый холодок при воспоминании о Лимгиле, который в последнее время нередко выезжал с Гимильзаном куда-нибудь. Следовало попросить его пока оставаться дома. А ещё позаботиться о том, чтобы старый торговец не угодил в омут и не утянул туда за собой кого-нибудь ещё.

– Если вы решите уехать, я смогу вам помочь. Даже если Азрахин попытается чинить перпятствия, – сообщил он Миналзиру и получил в ответ грустный вялый кивок.

Потом они попрощались и разошлись. Едва Миналзир и Ломифэль отошли, Гимильзан обеспокоенно тронул Нардуминала за локоть.

– Мы должны что-то сделать.

– Только после того, как ты поздороваешься с отцом.

Гимильзан закатил глаза, потом криво усмехнулся.

– Что ж, по крайней мере, мы можем надеяться, что неприятный скандал уже случился, и мне повезёт больше.

Нардуминал ободряюще сжал его плечо, но сам всё ещё продолжал смотреть в ту сторону, куда раньше ушёл Азрахин.


	3. Часть III

**Часть III**

 

Следующим утром Нардуминал первым делом отправился в Дом морской стражи. Его ждал последний письменный доклад, который следовало отдать лично Фаразхилю, а ещё он хотел попросить несколько полностью свободных от службы дней, щедро обещанные ему начальством. Так же он собирался упоминуть Миналзира, пускай даже Фаразхиль и без того наверняка был в курсе событий и не собирался бросать на произвол судьбы человек, связанного с самим князем.

Домом морской стражи служило большое серое здание, выстроенное ещё до того, как в Роменну начали ссылать Верных. Нардуминалу оно нравилось, он любил стиль времён пятого государя Нуменора: чёткие линии и высокие колонны словно, тянущиеся к небу.

Полюбовавшись несколько секунд Домом, Нардуминал пошёл ко входу, и тут увидел, что у главной двери собралась небольшая толпа. Стражники возбуждённо говорили, в нескольких особенно громких выкриках прозвучали слова «нападение» и «землемесы».

– В чём дело? – окликнул их Нардуминал, приблизившись.

– О, командир! А я уже собирался бежать за тобой, – из толпы вынырнул Уризагар. Его глаза возбуждённо горели, он выглядел немного растрёпанным.

Одновременно с Уризагаром к Нардуминалу повернулось ещё несколько человек, заговорив разом так, что не удалось разобрать ни слова. Слева рядом с ним вдруг выросла незнакомая девица с обаятельной улыбкой бывалой пройдохи и длинным носом, словно слепленным для того, чтобы что-нибудь вынюхивать. На девице была неброская одежда низкородной, украшенная лишь простенькой вышивкой, а в ухе болталась дешёвая медная серьга в виде какого-то растения, которая с равным успехом могла быть и родовой, и просто подражательством. Символ Нардуминал не узнал.

– Вы – Нардуминал, сын Нардуфара? – спросила она приятным мелодичным голосом и хлопнула ресницами. – Один из тех, кто помогал бару Бэльзору? Что вы думаете о…

– Кто вы? – спросил Нардуминал, а Уризагар одновременно крепко взял девицу под локоток, развернул и настойчиво толкнул прочь от входа.

– Иди, иди, красавица, не суйся, куда не просят!

Стражники отозвались одобрительным гулом, девица надула губки, и окинула их всех цепким оценивающим взглядом.

– Чёртова ищейка Загартамара. Как почуяла, – проворчал Уризагар.

Нардуминал скривился и поспешил протолкаться к двери, спиной чувствуя, что ушлая девица всё ещё пялится ему в спину.

Загартамар был главным сплетником Роменны и нанимал людей, которые собирали для него сведения о любом скандале или любом мало-мальски интересном событии. Потом Загартамар запускал эти новости в своём салоне, порой в такой интерпретации, что не сразу удавалось узнать, о чём речь. Поговаривали, что некоторые из найденных секретов Загартамар приберегал для себя и приторговывал, рассказывая или как раз не рассказывая кому-нибудь о чём-нибудь. Впрочем, морскую стражу его дела не занимали.

Появление его девицы не сулило ничего хорошего.

– Так в чём всё же дело? – спросил Нардуминал, когда они с Уризагаром скрылись с улицы.

В холле Дома тоже было шумно. Нардуминала поприветствовали с нескольких сторон и вразнобой начали спрашивать, знает ли он уже, и что думает.

– Да не знаю я! – рявкнул он в ответ. – Потому что не понять ничего за вашим гвалтом!

– На бара Бэльзора вчера напали, почти у самого дома. Окна кареты камнями выбили, чуть до него самого с дочерью не добрались, но повезло отбиться. Лакеи у него крепкие, кучер с бичом, да и сам он не промах.

Нардуминал аж присвистнул. Такого в Роменне не случалось уже давно. Нападение на дворянина, да ещё на государственной службе – прямая измена и приговор к утоплению. Мало какой дурак решит связываться, разве что совсем отчаянный головорез.

– Теперь иди к бару Фаразхилю, он хотел тебя видеть, – продолжил Уризагар. – Есть подозрение, что это кто-то, кого мы прижали в порту, захотел отомстить. Если так, то нам тоже может достаться.

Нардуминал недоверчиво покачал головой.

– Тогда бы с нас и начали.

Однако тут же он понял, что особенной разницы нет. Пускай его чин был куда ниже, чем у Бэльзора, он тоже родился дворянином и тоже служил государю, а значит, нападавшему грозила холодная вода что в одном случае, что в другом. Разве что до Нардуминала добраться проще и лакеев, которые помогут отбиться, у него нет.

Его вдруг охватили острый страх и желание немедленно броситься домой, убедиться, что Израй и остальные в безопасности. Но позволить себе этого он, конечно, не мог, и ему оставалось лишь уговаривать себя, что нападение на дом – слишком безумная идея, а в крайнем случае всё же есть, кому защитить Израй.

Он всё ещё думал об этом, когда подошёл к кабинету Фаразхиля.

 

Сегодня Фаразхиль сидел за своим столом, а не стоял перед зеркалом. Одет он был по своим меркам необычайно скромно, и всё это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Нардуминал подумал, что он, наверное, помчался на службу с самого утра.

– Ты уже знаешь? – спросил Фаразхиль явно для проформы.

– Уризагар рассказал мне. Как мы будем искать мерзавцев?

– Мы? – непередаваемым голосом протянул Фаразхиль, высоко подняв брови.

Нардуминал нахмурился и в следующий момент понял, что ляпнул глупость. Нападение случилось не на море и даже не в порту, а значит, морской стражи всё это не касалось. И не имело никакого значения, что именно они всегда работали с Бэльзором раньше.

А ещё это означало, что если случатся другие нападения, с ними тоже будет работать сухопутная стража. В груди у Нардуминала похолодело при одной мысли о возможных последствиях. Он прочистил горло.

– Уризагар сказал, что могут напасть ещё на кого-нибудь.

Фаразхиль постучал пальцами по столу, одёрнул манжеты, скривился и подёргал их снова. На его лице было написано отвращение к кружеву с устаревшим паучьим узором.

– Да, это версия Азрахина. Не уверен в её правильности. Лично я не заметил, чтобы на этот раз мы задели людей, которые могли бы себе позволить нападение на Бэльзора, – его голос прозвучал кисло.

– Балкузан? – предположил Нардуминал.

На это Фаразхиль послал ему ещё один укоризненный взгляд. Нардуминал переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя несколько неловко. Предположение о том, что начальник сухопутной стражи решит бодаться с адмиралом флота, которому благоволит государь, было слишком смелым. Скорее бы Нардуминал поверил в то, что Азрахин захочет попробовать на зуб Фаразхиля или того же Бэльзора.

Однако только Балкузану могло сойти с рук подобное нападение, если, конечно, речь действительно шла о том, что кому-то слишком не понравилась недавняя «уборка» в порту.

– Однако я не могу оставить всё просто так, – продолжил Фаразхиль. – И пускай версия Азрахина не внушает мне доверия, как и он сам, он может оказаться прав. Тогда ты и все, кто работали с тобой, могут стать мишенью. Поэтому я хочу отправить вас на недельный рейд в море, – Нардуминал недоверчиво уставился на него, едва сумев подавить возглас протеста, а Фаразхиль всё говорил: – Да, я обещал тебе отпуск, но его придётся отложить. Я дам вам новый корабль, на нём больше пушек, чем обычно, и команда тоже будет больше обычного, так что вы сможете за себя постоять. И если это действительно Балкузан... или кто-либо другой, неважно, если случится столкновение в море, то это дело станет минимум наполовину нашим. Только, ради Света, будьте осторожны и следите, чтобы всегда был запасной путь к отступлению. Меньше всего мне нужно, чтобы вы пропали без вести. Ясно?

– Вы не думали, что в опасности могут оказаться не только мы, но и наши семьи? – выпалил Нардуминал. Получилось слишком резко, и он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и снизить тон. – Прошу прощения. Однако если речь идёт о мести, то кому-то может прийти в голову, что это очень удачный шанс – напасть в наше отсутствие, – и, надо сказать, перспектива встретиться с военными кораблями обозлённого Балкузана волновала Нардуминала куда меньше, чем то, что Израй могут навредить наёмные ублюдки.

– Как ни удивительно, я об этом подумал, – очень холодно ответил Фаразхиль, и по его тону стало однозначно ясно, что Нардуминал приблизился к опасной черте, за которой его возмущение превратится в непозволительную дерзость.

Он опустил голову, уставившись на чёрно-белые ромбы паркета, и с показательным смирением ждал продолжения. Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что его молчание выражает достаточную долю того самого смирения.

После некоторого ожидания Фаразхиль пояснил:

– Дома будет охранять сухопутная стража, – и снова взял паузу.

Сердце заколотилось, в груди Нардуминала вскипели злость и страх. Ему была противна мысль о том, чтобы отдать безопасность семьи в руки «землемесов», которых презирал и которым не доверял. Он помнил о Лимгиле, и от этого на спине выступал холодный пот. Если эти ищейки вместо врага заметят что-нибудь не то в доме, если кто-то из слуг проболтается...

Нардуминал скрипнул зубами, однако благоразумно сдержал плясавшие на кончике языка комментарии о «землемесах».

Когда Фаразхиль убедился, что возражений не последует, то снова заговорил, чуть мягче:

– Азрахину нужно выслужиться, поэтому ему очень не с руки допускать, чтобы с вашими домами действительно что-нибудь случилось. Даже если окажется, что он прав, и опасность реальна, его люди сделают всё, чтобы защитить ваши дома. Я понимаю, что неприятно полагаться на «землемесов», но придётся потерпеть. И, возможно, кто-то из наших людей захочет случайно прогуляться в тех краях, проверить, как наши доблестные «союзники» несут службу.

– Благодарю, – выдавил Нардуминал, оставляя себе все пугающие картины того, что случится, если сухопутная стража углядит в его доме эльфа.

Пожалуй, ему следовало предупредить Фаразхиля о возможном крахе. Нардуминал бросил на начальника взгляд из-под ресниц и ничего не сказал. Он доверял Фаразхилю, но всё же не настолько, чтобы разделить с ним подобную опасность. Кроме того, незнание могло помочь тому спастись. Шанс был не сильно высок, но всё-таки был.

– Вы выходите в море завтра. Хорошо, что корабль был уже подготовлен. Сегодня проверь его и соберись. И возьми список команды, – подытожил Фаразхиль, протягивая ему несколько листов.

Нардуминал забрал их, отдал честь и покинул начальственный кабинет не чуя под собой ног.

 

В коридоре, прислонившись к стене, стоял Уризагар. Когда Нардуминал вышел, он выпрямился и с независимым видом пристроился рядом.

– Что-то хочешь сказать? – мрачно спросил Нардуминал, уже ожидая ещё какую-нибудь паршивую новость.

– Да, есть пара мелочей, командир.

Они спустились по лестнице и прошли к небольшому кабинету, в котором обычно Нардуминал бывал, только когда требовалось припрятать улики или написать доклады.

Там было почти пусто: стол, стул, большой дубовый шкаф с головами грифов на углах и с крепким замком. Таких шкафов в здании было всего пять, и Нардуминал получил свой после одного особенно удачного рейда против пиратов, ещё до войны с Сауроном. Было проще выбить двери некоторых домов, чем снять эти дверцы.

– Итак? – спросил Нардуминал, плотно закрыв дверь кабинета.

– Я просто хотел узнать, как там лекарь. Он ведь не уехал ещё? – спросил Уризагар, присаживаясь на стол и кося глазом.

Обычно Нардуминала это не волновало, но сейчас захотелось спихнуть наглеца прочь. Он сдержался. Уризагар не был причиной его злости и ни в чём не провинился.

– Ещё нет. Хотя, возможно, скоро, – Нардуминал вспомнил посвежевшее лицо Израй, и впервые это не принесло ему облегчения. Если Лимгила заметят, то вернувшееся здоровье не спасёт от нуменорского правосудия, скорее добавит горечи казни.

– Проклятье! – вырвалось у него, и он с силой опустил кулак на столешницу, а потом рухнул на стул.

– Скоро – потому что... – начал Уризагар, но остановился, мотнул головой и заговорил о другом: – Я узнавал у Тамархиля, лекаря привёз его племянник. Он сейчас здесь, всё ещё отдыхает после прошлого плаванья, но собирается в море через недели две-три. Хорошо бы тогда и отослать лекаря обратно, чтобы никого больше не втягивать. Заодно я Халефь с её выводком отправлю, тоже пора, – его слова зазвучали почти умоляюще.

Нардуминал уткнулся лицом в ладони и замер так.

– Да, – глухо сказал он, не шевелясь. – Надо отправить. И без того уже... – ему пришлось сглотнуть, потому что горло перехватило.

Даже если они все будут достаточно осторожны, чтобы обвести сухопутную стражу вокруг пальца, Нардуминал не знал, хватит ли оставшегося времени на лечение Израй. Ей стало лучше, намного лучше, но она по-прежнему кашляла кровью, мучилась от боли и быстро уставала. Достанет ли ещё одного месяца для исцеления?

Должно, свирепо подумал Нардуминал. Должно!

Но было невозможно совладать с предательским страхом, который уж вгрызся в его душу и точил её. Что если времени окажется слишком мало? Что тогда они будут делать?

Тогда они позволят Лимгилу уехать, а сами снова начнут молиться, приказал себе Нардуминал.

Они не имели права поступить иначе и возжелать иного. У них не останется выбора. Только этот.

Нардуминал стиснул пальцы, прижимая их к зудящим глазам, и ещё раз твёрдо повторил про себя принятое решение. Но на самом деле в самой глубине души, куда он не собирался заглядывать, он отказывался поверить, что времени не хватит. Это было бы слишком несправедливо и жестоко, а ему с самого детства говорили о том, что Эру справедлив, милосерден и снисходит к Верным.

– Командир? – опасливый вопрос Уризагара заставил Нардуминала очнуться.

Рывком оторвав руки от лица, он несколько раз моргнул, втянул воздух ртом и поднялся.

– Значит, так и решили. Сообщи, когда этот племянник соберётся отплывать. А сейчас нам нужно посмотреть на наш новый корабль. Ты же идёшь со мной? – Нардуминал вытащил бумагу Фаразхиля и пробежал по нему взглядом. Имя Уризагара действительно стояло на своём месте в списке.

– Как прикажете, командир! – Уризагар облегчённо перевёл дух, слабо улыбнулся и немного нерешительно тряхнул Нардуминала за плечо. – Ничего, и с этим разберёмся.

– Да, – согласился тот. – Разберёмся.

 

***

 

Гимильзан сходу не вспомнил бы более неподходящего момента для выхода в свет. Прошло два дня после того, как Нардуминал сообщил шокирующие новости о скором отъезде Лимгила и сухопутной страже, а сам ускользнул в море, оставив их приходить в себя. И всё это время Гимильзану казалось, что кто-то пытается вынуть из него душу.

Его до дрожи пугала перспектива обнаружения Лимгила. Он думал о здоровье Израй каждую минуту, когда находился в одной с ней комнате. Оставшись же в одиночестве, он пытался представить, что станет делать после того, как Лимгил уедет, и не мог.

Однако Гимильзан обещал прогулку Бавибузиру и не решился отменить эту договорённость. Он тревожился и не мог избавиться от чувства, что вызовет какие-то подозрения, если снова запрётся в доме. Пускай это была лишь мнительность, но Гимильзан не захотел рисковать.

Они встретились на набережной, неподалёку от дельфиньей арены, которая была любимым местом всех азартных игроков Роменны. У воды стояли трибуны, на волнах внутри длинной сетчатой ограды качались расписные поплавки, отмечающие дорожки. Здесь делали ставки на заплывы дельфинов, теряя на этом состояния или, куда реже, выигрывая их.

От ярких бликов на поверхности волн и стекляшках буйков, от гула возбуждённых голосов у Гимильзана ломило виски. Он дурно выспался, всю ночь его преследовали видения охоты, на которой он стал дичью, и пустого каменного лабиринта без выхода. Утром ему пришлось воспользоваться пудрой, чтобы скрыть тени под глазами. К счастью, у Израй нашлась подходящая косметика, сохранившаяся ещё с того времени, когда она сама выходила в свет.

Бавибузир, напротив, выглядел довольным. Он приветсовал знакомых и держал под руку Сакалзира, который на этот раз был один. Его яркий сливовый кафтан вуглядел куда наряднее, чем одеяние в театре, Гимильзан подумал, что та роскошная скромность, возможно, была не столько проявлением личного вкуса, сколько оправой для выхода Зимрамит.

Гимильзан несколько удивился этой встрече, присутствие Сакалзира не планировалось, но не очень сильно. Дельфинья арена, в конце концов, была признанным местом самых неожиданных столкновений. В позапрошлом сезоне по Ровенне ходили анекдоты о том, как Фаразхиль и Азрахин плечом к плечу болели за одного дельфина и заметили это только два часа спустя, или о том, как мелкий судейский поговорил с князем Манотариком, так об этом и не узнав.

Они поздоровались, Бавибузир предложил сделать ставки. Гимильзан привычно отказался, он не любил азартные игры из-за своей склонности увлекаться. Он с юности боялся потерять разум и что-нибудь не менее ценное вместе с ним, и предпочитал не поддаваться искушению.

– О, ты как всегда воплощённая добродетель, – рассмеялся Бавибузир и отвлёкся, выискивая букмекера.

Сакалзир чуть улыбнулся и махнул рукой в сторону трибун.

– Любопытное развлечение, до сих пор не могу привыкнуть... и отличить одного участника от другого. В Арменелосе подобное невозможно, мы привыкли к скачкам.

Гимильзан заставил себя отыскать немного необходимого дружелюбия.

– Думаю, у вас меня бы обманули, как последнего простофилю – вряд ли я угадаю, от какой лошади ждать лучшую скорость.

Вернулся Бавибузир, они поднялись на трибуну, по пути перебросившись приветствиями не меньше, чем с несколькими десятками людей. Вокруг говорили обо всём, как и всегда на трибунах Дельфиней арены. То и дело упоминали имя Балкузана, от чего Гимильзан внутрене сжимался. Однако к его облегчению имя Нарудминала всплыло всего несколько раз и очень поверхностно. Гимильзану удалось уйти от неудобных вопросов с замечательной уклончивостью, и он был уверен, что никто не заметил его нервозности.

К счастью, в какой-то момент им удалось отделаться от щекотливой темы нападения на начальника таможни, которая явно не заинтересовала Бавибузира. Тогда Гимильзан смог наконец расслабиться и втянуться в разговор. В какой-то момент оживление цветной толпы захватило его, тяжёлые мысли отступили на край сознания. А когда начался заплыв, он и вовсе потерялся в общем азарте.

 

Спустя пару часов Бавибузир стал немного богаче, а Сакалзир немного беднее, впрочем, вряд ли заметив столь незначительную потерю. Гимильзан же чувствовал себя неожиданно довольным.

Он рассеяно наблюдал, как Бавибузир ненавязчиво, но недвусмысленно касается руки Сакалзира, и удивлялся собственному равнодушию. Обычно когда он видел, как Бавибузир раздёт другим подобные знаки внимания, в нём поднималась волна желания и стыда, и хотелось то ли бежать, то ли начать целовать чужие розовые губы. Но сейчас Гимильзану было неожиданно всё равно. Золотистая яркость Бавибузира, возбуждающий сандаловый аромат его притираний словно потускнели и скользили мимо, утратив былую привлекательность. Они были слишком броскими, слишком кричащими... слишком человеческими.

Они сошли с трибун и пошли по набережной. Гимильзан почувствовал голод и проводил взглядом уличного мальчишку с подносом пирожков, однако не окликнул его, вовремя заметив, как сморщил нос Сакалзир. Беседа текла своим чередом, в какой-то момент снова всплыла тема увлечения Сакалзира, который буквально преображался, стоило вспомнить о трактах по старой магии.

– Кстати, вы слышали о Миналзире, книготорговце? – вдруг спросил Бавибузир, когда Сакалзир пожаловался, что не может найти очередной свиток, который ему обещали привезти, но безрезультатно. Тот нахмурился:

– При мне упоминали это имя, но не очень лестно. И в театре был какой-то шум.

Услышав о Миналзире, Гимильзан снова напрягся, разом вспомнив о некоторых книгах, и о Лимгиле, и о возможной опасности. Бавибузир послал ему быстрый взгляд и едва заметно шевельнул губами, явно на что-то намекая. Почти тут же Гимильзан догадался, что Бавибузир таким образом даёт ему возможность помочь Миналзиру если не поправить дела, то хотя бы получить шанс восстановить репутацию. Если столичный высокий дворянин зайдёт в его лавку, не говоря о том, чтобы что-нибудь купить, это может послужить противовесом всем недавним неприятностям. Гимильзан благодарно опустил ресницы, губы Бавибузира дрогнули в намёке на улыбку.

– Что касается книг, то лавка Миналзира действительно лучшая, – сказал Гимильзан Сакалзиру. – Даже князь не брезговал пользоваться его услугами. Удивлён, что кто-то говорил вам о ней дурное.

– Не столько о ней, сколько о её хозяине. Мне не хотелось бы связывать с недостойными людьми, – однако вопреки словам взгляд Сакалзира стал задумчивым. Гимильзан постарался изобразить легкомысленность, которая скрыла бы его излишнюю заинтересованность:

– И что касается меня, я никогда не замечал за Миналзиром недостойного поведения. Хотя, конечно, он не стал бы посвящать меня в свои грязные тайны, если такие есть. О, и он действительно оказался в неловком положении в театре, но я бы сказал, что это не было его виной. Мы с Нардуминалом были там.

– Что ж, я это учту. Благодарю за совет, – улыбнулся Сакалзир, но тут же снова озабоченно нахмурился. – Кстати, о вашем друге. Мне показалось, я чем-то оскорбил его во время разговора. Это было бы прискорбно, а ведь я не сказал ничего предосудительного. Или это предубеждение против магии? Я знаю, что многие не верят в древние искусства.

Гимильзану стало знобко под его внимательным, почти гипнотическим взглядом.

– Ничего такого, – пробормотал он, пытаясь взять себя в руки и справиться с внезапной дрожью. – Просто... о, это семейное дело.

– Я в мыслях не имею вламываться в чужие семейные дела, – уверил Сакалзир, продолжая смотреть.

Его глаза были чёрными, словно колодцы.

– Это его жена – моя сестра – она больна. И они пробовали обратиться за помощью к магу... неудачно, – словно против воли пояснил Гимильзан, удивляясь, зачем говорит это постороннему человеку.

Бавибузир чуть приподнял брови, безмолно присоединившись к его собственному недоумению.

– О. Понимаю. Простите, что заставил говорить об этом, – Сакалзир сокрушённо всплеснул руками. – Действительно, у вашего друга были причины для недружелюбия.

Гимильзан заверил, что всё в порядке, однако где-то в желудке у него словно свернулся тугой колючий ком. Он не мог понять это ощущение и его причину, только то, что оно было ужасно неприятным.

Настроение снова испортилось. Забытое беспокойство вернулось с прежней силой и опять заломило виски. Гимильзан против воли бросил на Бавибузира умоляющий взгляд. Тот слегка скривил губы в лёгкой насмешке, однако перевёл внимание Сакалзира на себя, с очевидным удовольствием.

Вернуть пойманную было беззаботность у Гимильзана больше не получилось, хотя его выдержки хватило на то, чтобы полностью это скрыть. Вечером он вернулся в дом Израй, обуреваемый тяжёлыми предчувствиями и воспоминаниями о чёрных глазах Сакалзира и взгляде, словно крюком вытащившим мысли из головы на язык.

 

В доме было тихо и спокойно. Гимильзан вошёл, старательно не высматривая стражников, если они действительно ходили возле дома, а не махнули рукой на неприятную обязанность. Признаться, Гимильзан затруднился бы ответить, что предпочтительнее: оставить Израй и себя самого почти без охраны, или находиться под не самым дружелюбным наблюдением.

Он в одиночестве поужинал и поднялся в комнату, которую уже привык называть своей. Там Гимильзан упал на кровать, чувствуя себя неоправданно вымотанным. Он не зажёг светильников, и лежал почти в полной темноте, которую рассеивали только желтоватыми лучи уличных фонарей, пробивавшиеся сквозь полуприкрыте шторы. Время тянулось медленно, Гимильзан смотрел на тонкую полоску света на потолке и почти ничего не думал из-за усталости.

Кто-то тихо постучал. Гимильзан рывком сел, чувствуя приступ раздражения: ему не хотелось ни с кем говорить. Но это могла быть Израй, и ей могло быть нужно что-нибудь действительно важное.

– Войдите.

Бесшумно открыв дверь, на пороге появился Лимгил.

– Я могу тебя потревожить? Ты же не спал?

– Нет! Хочу сказать, я не спал, и... я в твоём распоряжении.

Гимильзан торопливо провёл по волосам, неловко пытаясь их пригладить, рванулся было встать, но передумал и остался сидеть на кровати. Он провёл руками по лицу, разгоняя остатки недавнего дурмана усталости, почувствовал под пальцами комки пудры и поморщился. Ему следовало умыться раньше.

Лимгил невесомо вошёл, прикрыл дверь и направился к окну.

– Лучше не нужно! – вырвалось у Гимильзана. Он подался вперёд, словно собираясь схватить за руку и оттащить.

– Да, конечно, прости, – Лимгил мгновенно отступил в глубину комнаты. – Могу я присесть? – указав на кровать, спросил он.

Гимильзан чуть подвинулся

– Конечно. Что-то случилось? Тебе нужно что-то? – его тревога вновь росла.

– Ничего. Просто мне хотелось компании, – улыбнулся Лимгил. В темноте он казался призраком, и бледный свет, лившийся из ниоткуда ему под ноги, только усиливал это впечатление.

Лимгил опустился на кровать, и Гимильзан вздрогнул, ощутив, как сминается под его тяжестью перина. Обычно Лимгил садился невесомо, словно пёрышко, но не сейчас. Гимильзан молчал, вдруг не зная, о чём завести разговор. Он мог бы снова начать выспрашивать о прошлом людей и эльфов, или об Имладрисе, или об эльфийских языках, но всё почему-то казалось неподходящим. Гимильзан вглядывался в лицо Лимгила, удивляясь тому, что в темноте оно выглядит необычайно тонким, почти прозрачным, а под глазами и на щеках лежали тени, несмотря на сияние белой кожи.

Гимильзан вздрогнул, неожиданно отчётливо увидев это тяжёлое утомление в чертах Лимгила.

– Всё же что-то случилось? – спросил Гимильзан, неуверенно потянувшись к лежавшей на покрывале ладони, но так и не задев её.

Тот качнул головой.

– Ничего. Но это место давит на меня. Здесь... душно.

Гимильзан чуть не предложил открыть окно, но вовремя опомнился.

– Нуменор? – на всякий случай уточнил он.

Лимгил кивнул.

– Это не Тьма, не искажение, которое я чувствовал, сталкиваясь с порождениями Врага. Но звёзды Элберет как будто тускнее здесь, несмотря на то, что нет места, более близкого к Западу. Не знаю, – он как-то беспомощно пожал плечами. – Я слышал, ваш государь пленил Зирура Саурона и привёз сюда?

– Да, три года назад. Всё это время он сидел в темнице, но недавно, вроде бы, его начали выпускать, – Гимильзна поёжился, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку последним неожиданным вопросом и тем, что не представлял, как помочь Лимгилу, если тот нуждался в какой бы то ни было помощи.

– Лучше бы ему не делать этого. Лучше ему просто лишить Зигура головы, – с внезапной незнакомой жёсткостью произнёс Лимгил, и на мгновение его лицо затвердело, словно хрустальное изваяние.

– Возможно, – пробормотал Гимильзан, завороженный этой метаморфозой.

Почти сразу Лимгил расслабился, вновь становясь тонким утомлённым призраком. У Гимильзана тоскливо сжималось сердце от такого его вида.

– Ну, ты скоро уедешь. И больше не будешь мучиться здесь, – сказал он, а про себя задохнулся от резкой горечи своих слов.

«Он должен уехать», – подумал Гимильзан.

Это было неизбежно и не вызывало сомнений. И у них не было никакого права задерживать Лимгила, даже если забыть о смертельной опасности. У всех свой дом, и рано или поздно гость покидает даже самых радушных хозяев. Гимильзан знал и понимал, но его грудь всё равно сдавливало от безмолвного и безумного протеста.

«Я не хочу, чтобы он уезжал».

Даже если так было неправильно, он не сильно волновался об этом. В конце концов, вся жизнь Гимильзана была неправильна и искажена. Ещё одно противозаконное желание ничего не значило.

– Можно я спою? – вдруг спросил Лимгил. – Музыка помогает развеять печаль, но я не менестрель и не люблю петь для себя. Можно я спою тебе?

– Конечно, – из горла Гимильзана вырвалось скорее хриплое карканье, чем речь. Он прокашлялся и повторил: – Конечно. Это честь для меня. Я буду рад.

Лимгил слабо улыбнулся, весь словно встряхнулся, подумал немного, мурлыкнув себе под нос несколько нот, потом запел. Мелодия была лёгкой и спокойной, и насколько мог понять Гимильзан, речь шла о путешествии волны по ручью и по реке к морю. Красивая, светлая песня о радости ожидания. Гимильзан слушал, зажмурившись, ощущая под веками жжение рвущихся слёз.

«Я не хочу, чтобы он уезжал».

 

***

 

Прошло несколько дней. Хотя мысль о страже вызывала неприятные чувства, на самом деле Израй куда больше беспокоили другие вещи. Лимгил по-прежнему приходил к ней, чтобы очистить лёгкие и влить новую порцию жизни, теперь три раза в день, а не один. Израй смотрела на него из-под ресниц и думала, что должна спросить. Тянуть дальше было нельзя, скоро он уедет. Но каждый раз ничего не говорила, и Лимгил тоже молчал. Иногда их взгляды встречались, и Израй начинало казатья, что он думает о том же, о чём и она.

Потом мелькавшие на улицы стражники исчезли, и вернулся Нардуминал, расскав радостные новости: мерзавцы, напавшие на Бэльзора, пойманы. Израй облегчённо перевела дух, однако на самом деле её волнение только усилилось. Время утекало от неё, словно просыпанная крупа, и его почти не осталось.

Окончательно Израй решилась после визита Ломифэль.

 

Вопреки моде лицо Ломифэль скрывалось под густой вуалью, и ни дороговизна тончайшего кружева, ни отборный жемчуг, украшавший его, не могли оправдать такую деталь туалета. Когда Ломифэль убрала вуаль, Израй увидела несколько порезов у неё на лице и большую подживающую ссадину на щеке, и не смогла сдержать потрясённого восклицания.

– Ох, дорогая! Это ужасно, – она осторожно погдалила подругу по скуле ниже. Ломифэль скривилась, потрогав щёку.

– Когда эти подонки выбили стёкло в нашей карете, меня задело. Хорошо, что меня, а не папу, и хорошо, что совсем немного! Во имя света, ты не представляешь, как я потом перепугалась, когда поняла, что могли угодить в висок. Но Эру уберёг.

Она чуть усмехнулась. Израй тоже взяла себя в руки и села в кресло, жестом пригласив Ломифэль сделать то же самое.

– Но в любом случае это уже позади. Признаться, я очень рада. Было неприятно чувствовать, что за тобой следят.

Ломифэль размашисто рухнула в кресло и снова поморщилась.

– Ну да, позади. Конечно, – пробормотала она.

В её голосе не слышалось радости или облегчения. Израй удивилась, это выглядело так, будто Ломифэль не верила в поимку преступников.

– Ты думаешь, Азрахин ошибся и схватил невиновных?

Ломифэль уставилась на свои напряжённо сцепленные пальцы, разжала их, покрутила кольцо с крупным чёрным опалом. Тыльную сторону её ладони пересекали ещё несколько царапин.

– Не знаю. Может, я просто привыкла думать, что Азрахин со своей сворой не стоит доверия, как все Люди короля. Но уж слишком удачно для него сложилось: таможня и морская стража празднуют победу, над ним самим потешается полгорода, тут на папу покушаются, и вот, у него отличный шанс блеснуть и восстановить репутацию. Что он и делает. По-моему, это подозрительно, хотя папа считает, что я пытаюсь ловить рыбу в городской луже. Хотела бы я сама поговорить с теми подонками, которые сейчас сидят по застенкам Азрахина!

– Вряд ли ты бы справилась лучше его дознавателей, – мягко заметила Израй, однако про себя призналась, что соображения Ломифэль запали ей в душу. – Даже Азрахин не осмелился бы угрожать жизни начальника таможни, – добавила она, убеждая их обеих. – Это же измена, если правда выплывет, его лишат дворянства и утопят, он не глуп, чтобы так рисковать.

Ломифэль прерывисто вздохнула.

– Да, наверное. Наверное, ты права. Вы с папой правы, а я просто придумываю себе невесть что! Давай не будем об этом. Лучше давай о хорошем. Мне пришло письмо из Пеларгира. Мне нашлось место, Израй! Я скоро уеду!

Скоро уеду.

Эти слова хлестнули Израй не хуже плети. На мгновение ей стало почти дурно и захотелось отчаянно, по-детски выкрикнуть:

«Почему все уезжают? Почему все бросают меня?»

Ничего подобного она, разумеется, не сделала, наоборот, улыбнулась дрогнувшими губами и постаралась как можно сердечнее поздравить подругу. Они поговорили о том, что ожидает Ломифэль в колонии, и какие вещи надо взять собой в поездку, и стоит ли везти в Средиземье тот любимый, но слишком дорогой и роскошный наряд, или же там он окажется без надобности. Но мысли Израй норовили то и дело уйти в сторону, и куда больше её занимал другой предстоящий отъезд.

Когда Ломифэль ушла, Израй обмякла в кресле, ощущая, как тяжело дышать от привычной боли и от вставшего в горле комка. Он сидела, смотрела на золочёные часы в форме яблока на каминной полке, прижимала руку к ноющей груди и думала о том, что поговорит с Лимгилом сегодня же.

 

Когда чуть позже пришёл Лимгил с новой порцией лекарств, Израй промолчала, решив, что сначала он должен закончить своё дело. Она послушно выпила горькие вязкие отвары и легла на бок на краю кровати, Лимгил положил руки ей на грудь. Свернувшаяся там боль и кровавая слизь потекли наружу вместе с надсадным кашлем, выплёскиваясь в приготовленную миску. Каждый раз Израй казалось, что она останется без лёгких и умрёт, но каждый раз, пережив процедуру, чувствовала облегчение и прилив сил.

Ненадолго.

Сегодня тоже всё повторилась, и в какой-то момент она смогла вдохнуть спокойнее, а горячие руки на её груди перестали быть пыточным инструментом. Она перевернулась на спину и лежала, глядя на Лимгила из-под ресниц. Вдруг ей стало отчётливо заметно, что он выглядит осунувшимся и похудевшим. После сеансов лечения Лимгил всегда уставал не меньше неё, но тут Израй поняла, что круги под его глазами залегли уже давно. Просто обычно она не обращала на них внимания, потому что у эльфов не бывает кругов под глазами и запавших щёк.

Руки Лимгила ловко собрали пустую посуду, он выпрямился и слегка улыбнулся. Обычно Израй охотно отвечала на его улыбку, но сейчас вздрогнула, словно увидела жалобную гримасу. Лицо Лимгила потемнело.

– Что-то не так? Хуже, чем обычно?

Израй покачала головой и добавила вслух:

– Нет.

– Тогда в чём дело?

Она глубоко вдохнула и села, опираясь на подушки. Дышать было почти легко, и манило искушение поверить, что вот теперь-то всё действительно пошло на лад.

Нет, жёстко оборвала себя Израй. Даже если всё действительно пошло на лад, им надо поговорить. Лимгил задержался на Нуменоре слишком долго, а сухопутные ищейки спущены с цепи.

– Лимгил... сядь, пожалуйста, – попросила Израй.

Он без вопросов опустился в кресло рядом с кроватью. Израй помедлила, заново выстраивая у себя в голове уже заготовленные слова.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит, и уже не первый день, – заметил Лимгил. – Это связано с теми неприятностями в городе, из-за которых вокруг дома ходила стража?

– Нет. Стража больше не должна здесь появляться.

Она сжала и разжала пальцы, теребя край покрывала. Мягкая шерсть, выкрашенная кармином, приятно мялась в ладонях, согревала. Лимгил терпеливо ждал. Израй решительно тряхнула головой и упёрлась в него взглядом.

– Я хорошо себя чувствую после твоего лечения, очень хорошо. Но это слишком быстро заканчивается, и если тебя нет рядом, то всё становится почти как раньше. А ты вот-вот уедешь. Поэтому я хочу знать, есть ли действительный толк от... от всего этого, – она слабо махнула рукой в сторону собранной посуды. – Мне начинает казаться, что на самом деле твоё колдовство мне не поможет, – её голос не сорвался, и Израй гордилась этим.

Лимгил молчал и выглядел ещё более усталым, чем минуту назад.

«Ты права». Сейчас он скажет: «Ты права», – подумала Израй.

– Ты права, – произнёс Лимгил.

Мир зазвенел, будто вот-вот разобьётся на осколки, а в голове Израй столкнулись две мысли:

«Почему он действительно это сказал?»

«Я знала»

Закрыв глаза, она осела на подушках. Словно откуда-то издалека до неё продолжали доноситься слова Лимгила:

– В твоих лёгких растёт чужеродная плоть. Я могу очистить твоё тело, убрать это, и даже могу помочь частично восстановить сами лёгкие. Но, как оказалось, я не могу остановить его рост. Оно будет появляться снова и поглощать тебя. Я не знаю, почему. Целителям моего народа доводилось сталкиваться с подобной напастью, но никто пока не смог найти источник болезни. Некоторые считают это одним из последних искажений, напрямую выдохнутых Морготом, другие – наказанием Эру.

Лимгил перевёл дух. Израй молчала, его речь крутилась вокруг её разума, полностью понятная, но при этом ничуть не затрагивающая. Как будто Лимгил говорил о чём-то совершенно постороннем, о жизни мифических шестиногих коров с другого края Арды.

– Порой мне кажется, что дело в этом месте, – нерешительно продолжил Лимгил. – Как будто сам воздух здесь... Нет. Воздух тут обычный. И вода, и земля. Но словно что-то... мешает. Я почти уверен, что всё могло бы получиться, если бы мы попытались в Имладрисе.

Имладрис. Королевство, спрятанное между холмов. Крепкие дома из золотистого дерева, украшенные резьбой, фонтаны, ажурные мосты над ручьями, волшебный сад. Владыка Элронд, брат самого государя Ар-Миньятура с серебряным венцом на голове и руками целителя. Израй почти видела всё это, когда слушала короткие ёмкие рассказы Лимгила.

Имладрис находился где-то там, в Средиземье, такой же недостижимый для неё, как благословенный берег Западных владык.

– Израй, – позвал Лимгил после длинной паузы, и его голос прозвучал невыносимо жалобно. У представителя Дивного народа никогда не должно было быть такого голоса.

Израй приоткрыла глаза, безучастно глядя на Лимгила.

– Ничего нового. Я давно знала, – сказала она, уверенная, что это должно стать хорошим утешением. Он ведь сделал всё, что мог, и не его вина, что не получилась отменить давно случившееся. Он ведь не обманул её, верно?

– Мне очень жаль, – во взгляде Лимгила отражалось бесконечное сожаление. – И я не просто так упомянул Имладрис.

– Не надо, – почти свирепо оборвала его Израй, стиснула покрывало, чуть не разрывая плотную шерсть, и повторила едва слышно. – Не надо.

Даже если бы они с Нардуминалом решили разрушить свою и не только свою жизнь, даже если бы успели добраться до проклятого прекрасного Имладриса, одна мысль о возможной новой неудаче вызывала в Израй приступ парализующего ужаса пополам с лютой ненавистью.

– Пожалуйста, оставь меня одну, – попросила она, едва шевеля губами.

Лимгил без единого слова встал и ушёл, унося с собой поднос.

 

Израй сидела, обхватив колени и безучастно глядя перед собой. К двери подходила Абарфэль и стучала, но Израй даже не услышала, и та ушла, не считая возможным потревожить госпожу без разрешения. В мыслях Израй было пусто, и ей не хотелось ничего, кроме того, чтобы вернулось утро, когда разговора с Лимгилом ещё не было, а вечер бы никогда не наступал.

«Нечестно», – шевелились её губы, беззвучно и незаметно для неё самой.

Нечестно.

Нечестно-нечестно-нечестно.

За окном сгущались сумерки, в доме готовился ужин. Израй это не касалось, её вообще больше ничего не касалось, совершенно.

В коридоре раздались неторопливые твёрдые шаги, спустя пару мгновений открылась дверь. Израй медленно подняла голову, не понимая, кто и зачем вторгся к ней. Нардуминал шагнул в комнату, озабоченно нахмурился и быстро подошёл к кровати.

– Ты в порядке? – он взял её руки, и его пальцы показались Израй обжигающе горячими. – Абарфэль сказала, что ты спишь, но я вижу, что нет.

Израй молча смотрела на него, чувствуя ком в горле и ужас от того, что должна сейчас сказать. Нардуминал ждал ответа, пристально изучая её, и на его лице Нардуминала начало проступать беспокойство.

– Сердце моё, что случилось?

Отпустив её руки, он осторожно обнял ладонями её лицо. Израй открыла рот и не смогла ответить.

– Ты сможешь отправить корабль? – спросила она вместо этого.

Голос хрипло проскрежетал, но по крайней мере не сорвался во всхлипы.

– Корабль? Какой корабль? Израй, да что же с тобой такое? – Нардуминал беспорядочно шарил руками, хватал её за плечи, за локти, словно искал незамеченную рану или просто пытался нащупать, всё ли на месте. – Позвать Лимгила?

– Нет! – выкрикнула Израй почти оглушительно для себя самой. – Нет. Корабль. И он уедет. Ему пора уезжать, – она почувствовала, что дрожит всем телом.

Нардуминал смотрел с изумлением и страхом.

– Что ты говоришь? Что значит уезжать? Ты же ещё не поправилась... – он замолчал, и Израй по его глазам увидела, как медленно и мучительно, пробиваясь сквозь тяжёлую стену протеста, прорастает понимание.

Тогда она не выдержала и зарыдала, вцепившись в Нардуминала, зарываясь лицом ему в грудь, как будто он мог спрятать её, спрятать от смерти, как не смог даже ни один из древних героев.

– Пусть он уедет, Нардуминал. Пусть он уедет.

 

***

 

Напряжение повисло в доме, словно грозовое облако. Они все старались говорить очень ровно и ступать, словно по стеклу: не приведи Эру, затрещит и изрежет ноги. Не понимающие в чём дело, слуги вели себя тише придонных угрей, а Абарфэль, кажется, готова была растерзать Нардуминала, пусть даже не представляя, за что именно. Сам Нардуминал чувствовал себя так, что согласился бы на растерзание.

Ему казалось, что произошла какая-то ошибка. Что он неправильно понял или не дослушал. Что если что-нибудь сделать – вот только ему никак не удавалось догадаться, что именно – и всё ещё удастся исправить. Уговорить Лимгила остаться ещё ненадолго? Ведь непосредственная угроза миновала. Но Лимгил посмотрел бесконечно усталым взглядом и покачал головой:

– Я действительно ничего не могу сделать. Если ей и смогут помочь, то только в Имладрисе, – и его голос прозвучал непреклонно.

Уговорить Израй плыть в Средиземье? Нардуминал готов был плюнуть на всю предыдущую жизнь и рискнуть. Но Израй решительно отказалась.

– Я не могу ставить семью под угрозу ради призрачного шанса. Не проси, я всё решила, – и в её болезненно скривлённых губах было столько боли, что оставалось лишь замолчать.

Нардуминал ничего не мог сделать с ними обоими, и сходил с ума от собственного бессилия.

– Скажи им. Скажи им хотя бы ты, – попросил он Гимльзана следующим вечером, когда окончательно стало ясно, что Израй не только не собирается думать о возможном спасении, но и отказалась продолжать принимать помощь Лимгила сейчас.

– Если ты думаешь, что у меня есть какие-то особые слова, которых нет в твоём распоряжении, то ты ошибаешься, – вздохнул тот, и взгляд у него был совершенно больной.

Нардуминал опустил голову и сидел так, пока Гимильзан не принёс несколько бутылок из погреба. Это был плохой способ, чтобы забыться, Нардуминал никогда не уважал тех, кто ищет утешения в вине. Но на этот раз он не стал отказываться, и они молча пили в библиотеке, не разговаривая и думая каждый о своём. От этого боль не становилась меньше, но становилось немного проще её терпеть.

Когда вино закончилось, они ещё какое-то время сидели в тишине, а после, не сговариваясь, поднялись и отправились на второй этаж. Лестница оказалась страшно длинной и крутой, и Нардуминал не верил, что его так развезло всего-то лишь с нескольких бокалов. Споткнувшись по десятку раз и едва не скатившись вниз, они всё же вскарабкались наверх. Гимильзан, покачиваясь, направился к своей комнате и, посмотрев ему вслед, Нардуминал увидел светлую фигуру, словно окутанную звёздным светом. Лимгил мгновение смотрел на них, затем исчез. Нардуминалу захотелось схватить стоявший рядом столик, на котором красовалась большая сине-зелёная ваза, и сломать. Никогда он не любил этот проклятый столик с уродиво перекорёженными ножками, да и размалёванную стилизованными рыбами вазу, подарок двоюродной тётки, тоже терпеть не мог.

На самом деле Нардуминалу хотелось сломать Лимгила: за то, что позволил надеяться, за то, что не дал этой надежде оправдаться, за то, что Израй оказалась недостаточно хороша для того, чтобы быть спасённой. Но Нардуминал запретил подобным мыслям всплывать на поверхность, и только общее желание крушить то и дело поднималось в его душе, стоило взгляду упасть на любой хоть сколько-нибудь раздражающий предмет.

Гимильзан скрылся у себя. Нардуминал зажмурился и прижался лбом к стене. Шершавые обои неприятно цапарпнули ему лоб.

Он не мог прийти к Израй таким – помятым, раздавленным и дышащим винными парами. Он должен был стать опорой и держать её над пропастью, а не умолять остаться, и не обвинять в том, что она решила его бросить. Нардуминалу хотелось уйти куда-нибудь подальше, но в их доме, оказывается, было непозволительно мало комнат, и места спрятаться не осталось. В конце концов, он прошёл в будуар перед их общей спальней, и улёгся там на кушетке, уткнувшись лицом в подлокотник. Обивка слабо и сладко пахла духами Израй. Нардуминал втянул носом этот аромат и ощутил, как по носу скатилось несколько капель. Он проклял хмель, выжавший эти бесполезные, никому не нужные слёзы и уснул.

 

Проснулся Нардуминал поздно. Его никто не будил на службу, потому что после последнего рейда Фаразхиль всё-таки дал несколько давно обещанных свободных дней. Во рту было сухо, а голова ныла. Нардуминал пошевелился и осознал, что лежит под широким пледом. Он взмолился про себя о том, чтобы укрывала не Израй: это было бы слишком стыдно.

Нардуминал тихо спустился на первый этаж, придерживая голову. Из кухни доносилось хихиканье горничной и сердитый голос Абарфэль. Представив, как заходит к ним попросить рассол, представил взгляд Абарфэль и румяные здоровые щёки служанки, он направился в другую сторону. Нардуминал вышел на крыльцо и остановился, присев на перила. Слабый ветерок раздувал ему волосы, в воздухе, как всегда, носились крики чаек, отдававшиеся в затылке. Он резко растёр лицо, вдыхая запах мокрых роз, росших под окнами. Странно, что у них росли розы, вдруг подумал Нардуминал, ведь Израй всегда любила тюльпаны. Впрочем, ни её, ни его никогда особенно не волновала судьба участка перед домом.

Нардуминал вяло подумал, что надо вернуться в дом и позавтракать. Желудок в ответ неприятно сжался, а в груди заныло. Нардуминалу не хотелось возвращаться в дом, и он мрачно пожалел о том, что Фаразхиль всё-таки расщедрился на отпуск. Оказалось бы намного проще умчаться в порт и с головой уйти в службу, не высовывая даже кончик носа.

Слабость. Это была постыдная слабость. Нардуминал знал, что ему следует не жалеть себя, а поддержать Израй. Один раз он уже справился с этим, и у него неплохо получалось тогда, почему же сейчас не выходило?

– Эй, командир! – знакомый оклик сейчас прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба.

Нардуминал вздрогнул и уставился в сторону калитки на улицу. Там стоял Уризагар, который, заметив, что на него обратили внимание, приветственно махнул рукой. Совершенно неуверенный, что рад столь быстрому исполнению своих желаний, Нардуминал направился к нему.

Гравий дорожки неприятно впивался в его ступни сквозь тонкую подошву домашних туфель, и он невольно поморщился, поняв, что понесёт потом грязь в дом, на яркие цветные ковры Израй. Впрочем, это была очевидно наименьшая из возможных проблем.

– В чём дело? Только не говори, что я должен ехать в порт, – мрачно сказал Нардуминал, подходя.

Уризагар мотнул головой.

– Да нет, командир, пока не надо. Просто... ты меня пустишь? Чтоб здесь не болтать.

Нардуминал вздохнул  и отпер калитку. Уризагар скользнул внутрь, быстро бросив взгляд по сторонам. Они снова отошли к крыльцу. Нардуминал уселся на вымытых с утра ступеньках, Уризагар встал рядом, облокотившись о перила.

– Так что случилось?

– Да племянник Тамархилев в море собирается. Через пять дней отплывает.

Нардуминал судорожно вдохнул.

Пять дней, повторил он про себя. Ещё пять дней мучительного ожидания и раздумий о том, не удастся ли уговорить Лимгила, не изменится ли всё, если он...

Если он – что?

Ничего Нардуминал не поделает уже, не придумает и не совершит.

– Проклятье! – рука сама сжалась в кулак, а в желудок опять отозвался приступом тошноты.

– Командир?

Уризагар покосился удивлённо. Во взгляде стыл вопрос, но вслух он ничего не стал спрашивать, и за это следовало его поблагодарить. Нардуминал медленно перевёл дух.

– Хорошо. Я понял. Ты... спасибо, что пришёл. Это всё?

– Да не совсем, – Уризагар нахмурился, не раздумывая, оборвал розовый лепесток и сунул его в рот, пожевал. – Странное что-то сейчас назревает. К нам вдруг дознаватели нагрянули.

– Куда «к нам»? Что им «у нас» делать?

Нардуминал недоумённо спросил себя, то ли он совсем перестал соображить, захваченный горем, то ли дознавателям у морской стражи делать было нечего.

– Ну как сказать, командир. Официально, – Уризагар старательно подчеркнул это слово голосом, – вроде бы и нечего им у нас делать-то. В порту, в смысле, да и на кораблях. Так что, вроде как, просто проверяют дурные наветы. Но знаешь, шепнула мне одна змейка, а ей другая змейка, а ей пробулькала рыбка... ну, как обычно это бывает. В общем, что всё с нападения на бара Бэльзора тянется. Мол, те ублюдки, которых «землемесы» взяли, теперь кивают на нас. То ли нанял их кто, то ли намекнул...

– Что?! – Нардуминал аж вскочил. – Да как они посмели?! Кому в голову пришло вообще?!

Уризагар схватил его за локоть, словно испугался, что он прямо сейчас побежит в порт объяснять дознавателям, куда они могут пойти со своими подозрениями.

– Азрахину пришло, тут к гадалке не ходи. Бара Фаразхиля он таким образом не свалит, но репутацию нам подпортить сможет. А то и в самом деле кого подвести к холодному омуту. И знаешь, командир... вроде как уже кто-то испугался.

– Пас-с-скуды, – прошипел Нардуминал, сам не до конца понимая, кого имеет в виду: всполошившихся трусов или Азрахина с его людьми. Потом несколько раз резко вдохнул и посмотрел на Уризагара. – Мне точно не нужно в порт?

– Что ты, командир! – всполошился тот. – Ты ничего не знаешь. Ты же честный человек, а зачем бы я стал честного человека о таких делах предупреждать? Честному человеку к разговору с дознавателями готовиться незачем. А я к тебе пришёл подписать эту писульку с деньгами за работу Халефь. Ну и подумаешь, что ты её ещё тогда подписал... – он вытащил из-за пазухи сложенный документ, помахал им в воздухе и убрал обратно.

Нардуминал прикрыл глаза и заставил себя расслабиться. Медленно-медленно, сначала кулаки, потом плечи и шею, а там и вовсе.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Ладно. Я – честный человек, и у меня... – он сглотнул, – у меня жена, с которой я хочу провести время, не думая о службе. Ладно. Спасибо, Уризагар.

Тот кивнул, спокойно принимая благодарность, попрощался и ушёл. Нардуминал ещё раз вздохнул глубоко, до боли в груди и цветных пятен перед глазами, и вернулся в дом.

 

Смеха горничных больше не было слышно. Нардуминал прошёл на кухню, потому что ему нужно было всё же позавтракать, и ожидал, что никого не застанет. Однако когда он открыл дверь, то услышал тихий гневный голос Абарфэль, которая отчитывала одну из девушек за невнимательность. Вторая стояла в углу и стреляла оттуда перепуганными глазами.

При виде Нардуминала Абарфэль резко замолчала, несколько мгновений сверлила его взглядом, потом повела брови. Обе девицы вылетели вон, только дверь хлопнула.

– Лепёшки и настой от похмелья, я так понимаю? – невозмутимо спросила Абарфэль.

Нардуминал поморщился, кивнул, потом покосился вслед исчезнувшим служанкам.

– Что-то случилось?

Хотя обычно он мало вмешивался в ведение хозяйства, но тут подумал, что должен попробовать это сделать, потому что у Израй сейчас вряд ли хватило бы сил. И хотя на Абарфэль можно было положиться, он знал, что нехорошо, когда слуги, даже самые преданные, остаются предоставленными полностью самим себе.

Абарфэль, подавая блюдо с лепёшками и большую кружку, смерила его непроницаемым взглядом, за которым, впрочем, легко читалась насмешка. Вряд ли её мнение о хозяйственных талантах Нардуминала было хоть сколько-нибудь лестным. Он мрачно зыркнул в ответ и выпил разом полкружки. Настой был отвратительно вязким, но тяжесть в голове прогнал куда лучше свежего воздуха и мутного разговора с Уризагаром. Нардуминал поспешно зажевал его лепёшкой.

– И всё же, что-то случилось? Есть, о чём волноваться? – упрямо переспросил он.

Нахмурившись, Абарфэль явно заколебалась, и уже то, что по ней это стало видно, говорило о многом. Нардуминал выжидательно смотрел на неё, кроша лепёшку.

– Ничего не случилось... пока, – после длинной паузы сказала Абарфэль. – Но Зорифэль сегодня болтала с продовцом булочек, который недавно подходил к дому. Незнакомый, симпатичный и любопытный молодой человек, которому она, увы, едва не сказала лишнего.

Нардуминал замер, ощутив холодок в груди. Абарфэль продолжила с едва уловимой торопливостью:

– К счастью я вовремя вмешалась и это первый раз, когда девушки позволили себе такую небрежность, но всё же это внушает беспокойство. Бар Нардуминал, я буду откровенна. Сколько ещё останется здесь этот... – она разждражённо взмахнула рукой, – «кузен Бэлигимли».

Нардуминал смял лепёшку в руке и уставился на деревянную столешницу. Она была выскоблена до блеска, и бегущий по ней естественный узор, наверное, восхитил бы какого-нибудь любителя древней простоты, ну или же какого-нибудь эльфа.

– Корабль отходит через пять дней, – глухо ответил Нардуминал через какое-то время. – Уже недолго.

Повисла тишина. Не выдержав, он поднял голову. Абарфэль стояла неподвижно и была невероятно бледна. Такую бледность у неё Нардуминал ещё в жизни не видел, даже в последние два года.

– Госпожа Израй... – начала Абарфэль, потом скривила губы и покачала головой. – О. Нет смысла спрашивать о здоровье госпожи Израй, не так ли? – её голос прозвучал почти обыденно, но взгляд её потемневших почти до полной черноты глаз не отрывался от лица Нардуминала.

Он сглотнул и даже не покачал, судорожно дёрнул головой в попытке кивнуть.

– О, – повторила Абарфэль, отвернулась ко второму столу, на котором лежала грязная посуда и начала перекладывать её в мойку.

Нардуминал дожевал лепёшку, не чувствуя вкуса, проглотил остатки отвара, словно это был сладкий квенилас, и поднялся. Ему следовало пойти к Израй и находиться рядом с ней. Он не должен был оставлять её одну.

Перед тем, как он вышел, Абарфэль вдруг обернулась и положила ему на локоть узкую сильную ладонь. Несколько мгновений она держала его, потом так же безмолвно убрала руку и снова отвернулась.

 

***

 

Несколько дней до отбытия Лимгила тянулись для Израй ужасно медленно. Несмотря на то, что они не видели друг друга всё это время, она знала, что он всё ещё в доме, и это мучило её, словно впившаяся под кожу заноза. Израй казалось, что когда он уедет, ей удатся забыть прошедший месяц и надежду, словно сладкий, но зыбкий сон. Что её перестанет мучить иссупленная злая обида на весь мир. Что пропадёт ужасавшее её желание проклясть самого Эру за жестокий обман. Но пока Лимгил находился в доме, она не могла перестать думать о том, как всё могло бы стать.

Если бы у них оказалось больше времени.

Если бы он появился раньше.

Если бы покинуть Нуменор было проще.

Если бы...

Израй запрещала себе эти мысли. Пыталась отвлечься, заняться какими-то делами. Дошло до того, что она села переложить и пересчитать приборы подаренного на свадьбу роскошнейшего сервиза из хьярростарского фарфора. Когда Израй поняла, что почти четверть часа просидела, не двигаясь и держа в руках одну тарелку, то просто бросила её в стену. Но вышло слабо, и вместо того, чтобы удариться и разбиться, тарелка упала на диван и осталась там лежать, а Израй бессильно уронила руки на колени и сидела так, пока не пришла Абарфэль.

А ещё был Нардуминал. С ним всё оказалось хуже, чем даже в прошлый раз, когда болезнь только обнаружилась. Тогда он стал для Израй скалой, держась за которую она смогла пережить самые тяжёлые моменты. Сейчас... Нардуминал старался, она видела. Но так же видела, что он сам разбит и если что и может – лишь не рассыпаться на куски прямо на месте. Это было невыносимо.

Поэтому, когда настал день отъезда Лимгила, Израй испытала облегчение. Огромное, почти экстатическое облегчение, в котором, впрочем, не было ни радости, ни счастья, одно только сводящее с ума предвкушение освобождения. Это чувство было такой силы, что Израй даже нашла в себе силы выйти, чтобы по всем правилам попрощаться с Лимгилом, который должен был уйти с Уризагаром в порт. В конце концов, он сделал всё, что смог и она была обязана поблагодарить хотя бы за попытку, не говоря о банальной вежливости. Не проводить гостя, проведшего в доме почти месяц, стало бы вопиющей грубостью.

Когда Израй спустилась в прихожую, Лимгил ужа стоял там, одетый в свой старый серый плащ с капюшоном, в которым впервые появился здесь. На фоне ярких деревянных панелей и расписного ковра, он выглядел тенью, завернувшей из страшной сказки о проклятых склепах и похищенных злыми колдунами детях. Нардуминал и Гимильзан тоже были там. Нардуминал смотрел в окно, сложив руки за спиной. Израй увидела, как он судорожно сжимает одной рукой запястье другой, до белых костяшек, до впившихся в кожу ногтей. Гимильзан стоял рядом с Лимгилом и что-то тихо взахлёб говорил ему, словно старался успеть втиснуть в несколько минут разговоры нескольких лет. Когда Израй подошла, Лимгил остановил его, положив руку на ладонь, и повернул голову.

В его взгляде снова отражалось то невыразимое сочувствие, от которого умирали на губах все обвинения, но не становилось легче. Израй попробовала улыбнуться, губы непослушно задрожжали и она бросила бесполезное дело. Всё равно Лимгил видел сквозь эти формальные гримасы.

– Я хотела... – начала Израй и замялась.

Она хотела сказать, что признательна за попытку и прочите подходящие слова, но они не пошли. И она не была признательна.

В лёгких разгорался привычный огонь, готовясь прорваться наружу. Как ни смешно, это оказалось почти удачей – во всяком случае, избавляло Израй от необходимости подбирать формальные и, по большому счёту, никому не нужные фразы. Она закашлялась, уткнувшись в платок. Рядом сквозь зубы выдохнул Нардуминал, а Лимгил чуть опустил голову, словно старался спрятаться под своим капюшоном.

Израй продолжала кашлять. Огонь полыхал всё сильнее, больно, страшно, совсем иначе, чем раньше. Вокруг Израй заклубилась душная чернота. Ей вдруг отчётливо привиделось, как какое-то чудовище протягивает лапу и запускает когти в её грудь. Она закричала, точнее, попыталась закричать, но захлебнулась то ли кровью, то ли болью. А чужая лапа ворочалась, терзая и без того изорванные болезнью лёгкие.

– Израй! – чей-то вкрик раздался на грани слышимости, слишком далеко, чтобы она смогла угадать, чей.

Потом темноту вокруг прорезал узкий луч света, тонкий и бледный, и острый, как лезвие. С ним пришёл запах холодного моря и мокрой травы. Чёрная лапа неуверенно замерла.

Звонкий голос пропел гневным боевым рогом певучую фразу на эльфийском.

Тьма заколыхалась, пошла волнами, уплотняясь, чтобы погасить незваный свет.

Голос повторил свой приказ снова и снова, властно и непреклонно. Свет вспыхнул сильнее и рубанул по чудовищу. Где-то очень далеко раздался рёв, похожий на болезненный человеческий крик. Острые когти распались на облачные полосы, которые тут же свернулись неровными спиралями и растаяли, как кольцо дыма из трубки курильщика.

Израй облегчённо глотнула воздуха и упала во мрак, спокойный и безмятежный, в котором не было ничего: ни страха, ни боли, ни чудовищ.

 

Когда она пришла в себя, то обнаружила, что лежит в постели. Было тихо и сумрачно, темноту рассеивал слабый трепещущий свет. Сквозь приподнятые веки Израй разглядела, что это восковые свечи, которыми они не пользовались почти никогда. Свечи стояли рядом с углами кровати, одна на низком столике из гостинной, вторая – на мягком пуфике из будуара. Неровное пламя плясало и дробилась в стеклянных подсвечниках, выполненных в форме распустившихся лилий.

«Зачем они? – вяло возмутилась Израй про себя. – А если пожар?»

Она боялась свечей с тех пор, как в детстве случайно опалила бахрому на шторах и только чудом сбила огонь, не позволив ему разгореться дальше.

Перед Израй глазами мелькали цветные пятна, и огонь свечей казался ей то жёлтым, то синим, то зелёным. Она чувствовала себя ещё более слабой, чем была до появления Лимгила, а на грудь, казалось, опустили огромный камень. Это ощущалось даже не болью – просто невероятной тяжестью, из-за которой еле-еле удавалось вдохнуть.

С трудом сглотнув, Израй перекатила голову по подушке на бок.

– О, слава Эру! – моментально вскинулся Нардуминал, который, как оказалось, сидел рядом с кроватью, опустив голову на скрещенные руки. – Как ты?

Израй попыталась улыбнуться ему, но удалось едва-едва. Пересохшие губы плохо слушались. Нардуминал догадался, поспешно метнулся к приготовленному подносу, схватил кружку с питьём и поднёс ко рту Израй, осторожно приподняв жену.

– Что случилось? – выдохнула она чуть слышно после того, как сделала несколько глотков.

Нардуминал отставил кружку, снова уложил Израй и взял её руку в свои. Погладил тыльную сторону ладони большим пальцем. На его лице отражались страх и нежность.

– Мы не знаем. Тебе стало плохо, ты начала хрипеть и упала. Лимгил бросился тебе на помощь, что-то колодовал, потом ему тоже стало плохо. Я принёс тебя сюда, и ты несколько часов лежала, почти не дыша. Как ты? Что ты чувствуешь? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

«Убрать с груди этот камень», – хотела сказать Израй, но её глаза закрылись, и она снова упала в полусон-полубеспамятство.

 

Когда Израй очнулась второй раз, в комнате было светлее, а сквозь шторы сочился солнечный свет. Свечи по-прежнему горели в изножье кровати. Израй попыталась сесть, и обнаружила, что способна на это. Она огляделась. Нардуминала сейчас не было, рядом в кресле дремала Абарфэль. Складки в углах губ и нахмуренный лоб выдавали её усталость. На прикроватном столике у изголовья кровати стояла ещё одна зажённая свеча, а рядом – полная кружка. Израй взяла её, отпила и нахмурилась. Зелье оказалось знакомым, обычно его готовил Лимгил, только сам, добавляя в питьё свои чары. Израй удивлённо посмотрела на кружку. Откуда взялось снадобе Лимгила, если он уехал, а «впрок» его всё равно, по его словам, варить было бесполезно.

– Бари! – Арарфэль рывком вскинулась, видимо, разбуженная чужим движением. – О, слава Эру, бари. Как вы себя чувствуете?

– Терпимо, – коротко ответила Израй и машинально провела рукой по груди, почти удивиляясь тому, что не нащупала следов когтей.

Тяжесть уменьшилась, осталась только обычная боль, и слабость отступила, как после сеансов лечения у Лимгила.

Абарфэль потянулась к Израй, словно хотела обнять её, но остановилась, выпрямилась, поправляя причёску.

– Вы хотите есть? Я принесу завтрак.

Израй покачала головой и спустила ноги с кровати.

– Я спущусь сама.

В желудке было пусто, но мысль взять в рот какой-нибудь еды вызывала тоску. Ей следовало поесть, но она категорически этого не хотела.

– Бари!.. – протестующе воскликнула Абарфэль.

Израй молча смотрела на неё. Помедлив, Абарфэль шумно вздохнула и отвернулась к шкафу. Израй почувствовала благодарность за то, что не пришлось с ней спорить.

Она поднялась, ещё раз бросила взгляд на полупрогоревшие свечи. Это не могли быть те самые, которые горели ночью, их меняли. Зачем? Израй нахмурилась и задула ту, что стояла на прикроватном столике. Вместе с дыханием наружу пошёл кашель. Когда он закончился, Абарфэль уже стояла с платьем в руках.

– Бари, – вид у неё был весьма недовольным.

Израй и сама не знала, почему так отчаянно хочет встать и сбежать из спальни. Чем бы ни было то, что с ней произошло, оно ранило её, и казалось разумным отлежаться, оправляясь от ран. Но Израй чувствовала, что хочет двигаться. Пусть это окажется тяжело, пусть ей придётся ползти, держась за стены, она не желала оставаться неподвижно в одном месте. Как будто небольшой отдых грозил превратиться в вечный.

– Я спущусь, – решительно повторила Израй. – И ты права, мне нужно позавтракать.

Абарфэль поджала губы.

– Как прикажете.

Не сказав больше ни слова, она помогла Израй одеться, а потом пошла следом, явно готовясь в любой момент подхватить падающую госпожу. У Израй это вызвало смесь благодарности и раздражения. Она хотела приказать Абарфэль уйти, но прикусила язык: это стало бы просто вспышкой злости и наверняка оскорбило бы желание Абарфэль помочь.

 

Они спустились на первый этаж. У коридора к кухне Абарфэль остановилась.

– Я распоряжусь о завтраке. А вы, наверное, захотите узнать, что же всё-таки с вами случилась. Он в гостиной, – её голос прозвучал немного сдевленно, в нём чувствовался отзвук огромного количества чувств, которые Абарфэль старательно сдерживала.

Израй кивнула, закашлявшись, и посмотрела в сторону гостиной. Её охватило дурное предчувствие, почти страх, и она почти бросилась к двери. Схватила ручку, нажала, распахнула...

Лимгил свернулся в кресле, подтянув колени к груди, и выглядел тенью себя самого: осунувшийся, с тёмными кругами под глазами. Он резко вскинул голову и, увидев Израй, тут же снова опустил её. Напротив него сидел Гимильзан, который тоже повернулся на звук открывшейся двери. Израй пошатнулась и вцепилась в косяк.

– Что он здесь делает? – выдохнула она, ощущая, как воздух застревает в лёгких и словно пенится там болотной гнилью.

– Я сожалею. Я не хотел стать причиной вашей боли, – тихо сказал Лимгил.

– Но это же не твоя вина, – перебил Гимильзан, поднимаясь и шагая навстречу Израй. – Он пытался помочь тебе и тоже потерял сознание. Я... мы не могли его на корабль в полуобмороке. Кроме того...

– Вы не могли? – медленно повторила Израй. – Что значит, вы не могли? – она уставилась Лимгилу прямо в глаза. – Ты должен был уехать!

Тот болезненно сморщился, опустил голову, закрываясь завесой волос, и как будто уменьшился, постарался стать тенью и слиться со спинкой кресла.

– Я сожалею, госпожа Израй.

– Проклятье, да если бы ты уехал, то она бы умерла! – зло воскликнул Гимильзан и сердито глянул на Израй. – Ты умерла бы, слышишь?!

Израй почувствовала, что её трясёт от внезапного холода, который прокрался ей прямо в кости. Она опять закашялась. Гимильзан смотрел на неё, побледнев до меловой белезны и закусив губу.

– Я в любом случае умру. Сейчас, или через месяц или, если повезёт, через пару лет. Это неизбежно, и с этим остаётся только смириться, – она ужаснулась тому, насколько безжизненно-непоколебимо звучит её голос, и одновременно совершенно успокоилась. Она словно смотрела со стороны, и её больше не волновали ни горе, ни страх. – Это невозможно изменить, и, оставляя здесь Лимгила, вы спасали не меня, а себя. Вы думали только о себе. И просто не захотели его отпускать.

Гимильзан дёрнулся всем телом, будто от настоящего удара. Его глаза расширились, он рвано схватил воздух ртом и быстро оглянулся на Лимгила с мелькнувшим на лице выражением паники. Израй вдруг вспомнила недавний неприятный разговор с матерью о подозрениях отца, и её замутило. Она даже не думала ни на что намекать, но вдруг собственные слова показались ей мерзостно двумысленными.

– Ты тоже думаешь о себе. Просто хочешь, чтобы перестало болеть. И не заботишься на самом деле ни о Лимгиле, ни о нас, – голос Гимильзана прозвучал надтреснуто.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Израй развернулась и вышла.

 

Она поднялась по лестнице, и тогда силы оставили её. Она упала, царапая пальцами грудь, и больше не могла подняться. На руки опять выкашливалась кровавая пена.

Нардуминал выглянул из комнаты Гимильзана, вскрикнул, увидев её, и бросился на помощь.

– Израй!

Он выглядел помятым и был в одной тонкой сорочке, вскочив со сна, которому вынужденно отдался после долгого бдения у постели жены. Нардуминал осторожно поднял её на руки и понёс в спальню.

– Израй, во имя Эру, что с тобой? Я сейчас приведу Лимгила.

– Нет, – прохрипела она, зная, что на этот раз Нардуминал не услышит.

Нет.

– Если он не уедет отсюда, я никогда вас не прощу. Никогда, – пробормотала Израй, почти не сомневаясь, что и это он не услышал тоже.

Нардуминал уложил её в кровать, снова зажёг свечи, на миг с отчаянной тоской прижался лбом ко лбу и быстро вышел. Израй закрыла глаза и лежала, часто мелко дыша. Она была сломана и разбита, и не знала, что делать. Корабль Лимгила ушёл на восток.

Корабль.

Корабль, уходящий в Средиземье.

Израй поняла, что должна как можно быстрее послать записку Ломифэль.

 

***

 

Дверь с силой хлопнула. Гимильзан смотрел на неё, вцепившись взглядом в давно знакомый резной узор, и не мог заставить себя обернуться. Ему хотелось закричать, что Израй не права, что всё не так.

Когда она упала... это оказалось очень страшно. В тот момент Гимильзан был совершенно уверен, что она умирает, и вопреки его знанию о том, что такое должно случиться рано или поздно, он оказался совершенно ошеломлён и буквально парализован ужасом. К счастью, благодаря Лимгилу всё обошлось. Когда Нардуминал на руках унёс Израй наверх, Гимильзан сидел рядом с потерявшим сознание Лимгилом и растирал ему виски, пытаясь понять, не делает ли глупость, и приводят ли в сознание эльфов так же, как людей. Тот Нардуминалов стражник, Уризагар, беспокойно топтался рядом и то и дело смотрел в окно, за которым солнце подходило к полудню.

Лимгил пришёл в себя быстро и вряд ли благодаря человеческим попыткам привести его в чувство. Он приподнял голову, повёл затуманенным взглядом, от которого у Гимильзана оборвалось сердце, попытался сесть. Выглядел он совсем больным и словно испачканным чем-то. Гимильзан не смог бы правильно подобрать слов. Как будто светлое сияние присыпали тонким слоем гнилостной пыли.

– Вот и славно, вот и хорошо, – с облегчением выдохнул Уризагар. – Так я его доведу. Позвольте-ка, бар. Надо шевелиться: опоздаем же, корабль не станет ждать долго, – предложил он.

Гимильзан зло огрызнулся. По нему, так это была форменная нелепость – тащить Лимгила в порт в таком состоянии, привлекая к себе внимание и рискуя или нарваться на сухопутную стражу. Уризагар на грубость лишь чуть поморщился и сказал мягко, будто ребёнку растолковывая:

– Так если останется, ещё хуже будет.

Гимильзан знал, что он прав, что должен помочь Лимглилу подняться, проводить его, и присоединиться к Нарудминалу рядом с Израй. Ей наверняка требовалась помощь. Но при мысли об этом ему хотелось взвыть. Ему до сих пор было слишком страшно, и он не знал, действительно ли Израй пережила свой приступ, он боялся потерёть и её, и Лимгила, который мог по дороге снова упасть в обморок и выдать себя, или просто умереть. Гимильзан не имел понятия, от чего умирают эльфы, но сейчас правда об их бессмертии казалась ему как никогда эфемерной.

Лимглил осторожно разжал судорожно сжавшие его запястье пальцы, поднялся и заявил тихим как дуновение лесного ветерка голосом:

– Я не могу уехать сейчас. На госпожу снова могут напасть.

Уризигар весь сморщился и явно сплюнул бы, находись они не в доме. Потом махнул рукой и убрался. После Лимгил долго колдовал в комнате Израй, пел над свечами, пел над ней самой, так, что в итоге его самого пришлось нести отдыхать на руках. И за всё это время Гимильзан честно не думал о себе. Он думал об Израй, и о том, что подразумевал Лимгил, говоря о нападении, и чем лечить его самого, если тот тоже сляжет, вот прямо рядом с кроватью Израй. Да, он помешал Уризагару увести Лимгила, но ведь тот сам решил, что должен остаться, его никто не просил. И если бы Лимгил решил иначе, они даже не подумали бы его останавливать, но было бы очень глупо отказываться от помощи в такой момент и подло выставлять гостя за дверь вопреки его воле.

Это ведь было бы глупо и подло, не так ли?

Сейчас, глядя вслед Израй, Гимильзан хотел высказать это, опровергая её, отрицая её обвинение, которое было брошено, очевидно, в порыве эмоций и боли, и ничего больше. Но ему оставалось лишь болезненно кусать губы, потому что Израй ушла и не слышала бы его. И потому что на самом деле в душе Гимильзан знал, что она права. С самого начала он не хотел, чтобы Лимгил оставил его, и всё случившееся стало не более, чем удачным поводом осуществить своё желание.

И вот это действительно было подло и очень-очень глупо, потому что не сулило ничего, кроме огромной опасности для них всех.

Гимильзан зажмурился на несколько секунд, до боли под веками и цветных пятен перед глазами.

– Гимильзан, – негромко позвал Лимгил, от чего он снова вздрогнул всем телом.

Его охватил жестокий стыд, и больше всего на свете Гимильзан сейчас боялся столкнуться с чужими упрёком и разочарованием.

– Не злись, пожалуйста. Госпоже Израй действительно очень тяжело сейчас, особенно после такого удара, – с мягкой просьбой в голосе продолжил Лимгил.

Гимильзан резко повернул голову. Неожиданно он увидел Лимгила словно заново, и ужаснулся теням под глазами, выцветшим губам и болезненно-голубоватому оттенку кожи. Хотя его глаза потускнели, Лимгил смотрел без всякого гнева или осуждения, спокойно и устало. Встретив этот взгляд, Гимильзан торопливо опустил голову, боясь того, что его замешанное на стыде и вине смятение станет очевидно.

– Мне жаль... – сдавленно начал он, но его прервал тяжёлый вздох Лимгила, больше похожий на стон.

– Пожалуйста, не надо. Чужие сожаления нелегко переносить, особенно если для них нет оснований. Госпожа Израй неправа. Когда я решил остаться, я был в сознании и понимал, что делаю. Вы ни о чём не просили меня, и вам не в чем себя винить. Я говорю только о том, что стоит проявить снисходительность к ней. Ей должно быть очень тяжело и очень больно сейчас.

«Почему? – хотелось зарычать Гимильзану. – Почему ты так говоришь?! Почему ты не разгневан на меня, почему ты продолжаешь понимать?!»

Его руки сжались в кулаки от вскипевшей ярости.

«Я почти убил тебя ради того, чтобы оставить при себе!»

Он буквально жаждал увидеть, как исказится лицо Лимгила, если швырнуть в него эти слова, и в то же время не мог их действительно произнести, потому что возможная реакция раздавила бы его окончательно.

Гимильзан мотнул головой и снова упал в кресло, старательно не смотря на Лимгила. Он ничего не говорил, и Лимгил тоже молчал. Даже не поворачивая головы, краем глаза Гимильзан видел светлую фигуру, свернувшуюся в соседнеднем кресле. Повисшая тишина давила на него, но он не представлял, как её прервать. Любые слова только усугубили бы напряжение.

Возможно, это и есть истинный облик его искажения, подумал Гимильзан, ощущая, как впиваются в ладони собственные ногти. Его желание, в преступность которого он никогда не мог до конца поверить, в итоге привело к краху. Было лишь вопросом времени, когда всё рухнет окончательно.

Молчание прервал вошедший Нардуминал.

– Израй опять плохо. Не мог бы ты... – он умоляюще посмотрел на Лимгила.

Тот моментально поднялся.

– Конечно.

Гимильзан смотрел в сторону, прикусив во рту язык. Он с удовольствием потребовал бы оставить Лимгила в покое, но это означало бы потребовать дать Израй умереть. И даже если она сама говорила, что смерть неизбежна, было невозможно просто ничего с этим не делать.

– Только сначала я должен всё-таки вам сказать, вам обоим. Вчерашний приступ не был болезнью. Это было колдовство, тёмное и призванное ранить. И хотя у меня достаточно сил, чтобы спеть защитный круг над свечами, я не уверен, что смогу справиться с тем, кто направлял эту силу. Во всяком случае, здесь, – на последних словах Лимгил поморщился.

Гимильзан потрясённо выдохнул и уставился на него прямо, разом забывая своё смятение.

– Колдовство? – растерянно повторил Нардуминал. – Колдовство не может... Я хочу сказать, кто бы мог быть способен?.. И зачем?

– Я не знаю, – просто сказал Лимгил и исчез за дверью с бесшумностью тени.

Нардуминал медленно повернулся к Гимильзану.

– Но ведь колдовство – это просто фокусы, – повторил он с упрямой настойчивостью и с силой дёрнул себя за растрёпанную косу. На его лице явно читалось требование подтвердить высказанное утверждение.

Гимильзан нервно сжал своё запястье, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Ему на ум невольно пришёл господин Сакалзир, и он слегка вздрогнул, вновь ярко вспомнив последний разговор с ним и жуткий чёрный взгляд. Однако Гимильзан не верил в злых колдунов, которые убивают людей просто из-за дурного характера, а других причин нападать на Израй у Сакалзира не было. Во всяком случае, считать за такую мимолётную грубость Нардуминала Гимильзан отказывался, потому почти сразу отбросил мысли о Сакалзире.

– Определённо, магия существует. Её могущество... говорят, Зигур Саурон мог заклинанием остановить армию.

– Он не остановил армию заклинанием! – почти выплюнул Нардуминал. – Я там был, я помню. И Зигур сидит в столице, изображая комнатную собачку Ар-Фазарона! И даже если бы им всем вдруг стукнуло голову тайно притащить его в Ровенну, ему просто незачем пытаться убивать Израй! – его голос постепенно повышался, и в конце он почти сорвался на крик, однако остановился, глубоко вдохнул, беря себя в руки, и добавил почти обычным голосом: – Это просто нелепо.

– Ты же не думаешь, что Лимгил лжёт? – осторожно спросил Гимильзан.

Это предположение тоже было нелепым. Лимгил не умел лгать. Кроме того, казалось невозможным подделать его измученность после столкновения с этим проклятым колдовством.

Нардуминал тяжело вздохнул, подошёл к освободившемуся креслу и почти рухнул в него.

– Нет. Нет, я не думаю, что он лжёт. Просто всё так... невозможно. Кому могло понадобиться убивать Израй? – он зарылся лицом в ладони.

Не зная чем помочь или утешить, Гимильзан лишь беспомощно смотрел на него. Его самого заявление Лимгила изрядно испугало. Он гадал, мог ли кто-то узнать, что в доме прячется эльф? Могло ли это нападение стать следствием этого? Или всё просто случайность.

– А если дело не в Израй? – неуверенно спросил он. – Вчера служанки судачили, что на соседней улице тоже кто-то рухнул в обморок в то же самое время. И, вроде бы, этого господина едва удалось привести в чувство.

Нардуминал мгновенно вскинулся и подался к нему.

– Хочешь сказать, что напали на кого-то другого, а нас случайно зацепило? – его ноздри воинственно разудились, а глаза были нехорошо прищурены.

Гимильзан пожал плечами, уже досадуя на себя за высказанное предположение. Теперь оно казалось форменной нелепицей.

– На самом деле, не представляю, возможно ли что-то такое. Я никогда не занимался магией. Если целились не в Израй, непонятно, почему только ей стало плохо. Наверное, всё же... – он мотнул головой. – Не представляю! Надо спросить у Лимгила, когда закончит.

С несколько разочарованным вздохом Нардуминал откинулся обратно на спинку кресла и уставился на свои руки.

– Да, в самом деле. Всё же хорошо, что он остался. Если бы не это... наверное, это воля Эру, чтобы он остался и всё-таки помог нам. Наверное, он просто ошибся, когда сказал, что не сможет.

Подавившись вдохом, Гимильзан потрясённо уставился на него.

– Ты это серьёзно?! – слова вырвались сами, почти против воли.

Нардуминал удивлённо посмотрел в ответ, не понимая настолько бурную реакцию. Открыв и закрыв рот, Гимильзан покачал головой, спрашивая себя, что если Нардуминал прав? Думать так было намного спокойнее и приятнее, чем обвинять себя и бояться последствий. Но хотя эта мысль казалась очень привлекательной, Гимильзан не мог заставить себя поверить в неё до конца. Потому что опасность, нависшая над ними, росла как будто с каждым часом. И потому что, заглядывая в себя, он вынужден был признать, что истинные причины его действий содержали мало благородства. Если Эру в самом деле существовал – в чём Гимильзан сомневался даже после знакомства с Лимгилом – то вряд ли оказал бы милость в награду за себялюбие. Во всяком случае, всё, что говорили его искренне верующие родичи, убеждало Гимильзана в обратном.

– Вот что, давай-ка расспросим слуг, – сказал Нардуминал, поднимаясь. – Хочу узнать, что это за господин хлопнулся в обморок рядом с моим домом. Конечно, почти наверняка ничего мы не выясним, но вдруг.

Сидеть без дела и ждать ему явно было невыносимо, поэтому Гимильзан не стал спорить и просто поднялся следом. Если Нардуминалу нужно думать, что он делает что-то полезное, почему бы не расспросить слуг. С отстранённой холодной иронией Гимильзан подумал, что самым смешным будет, если они действительно дадут необходимые сведения.

На кухне их встретил возбуждённый гомон. Одна из девушек, насколько Гимильзан помнил, её звали Нилумит, стояла посреди кухни и быстро-быстро говорила, захлёбываясь собственными словами. В её речи проскользнуло «кровь» и «морская стража», и Гимильзан вновь ощутил, как заходится сердце от пронзительного страха. Когда дверь открылась, Нилумит осеклась, уставившись на вошедших господ. Вторая девушка испуганно подпрыгнула и тоже развернулась к ним. На несколько мгновений стало тихо.

– Скажи ещё раз, что случилось? – сдержанно и до изумления мягко спросил Нардуминал. Гимильзан мельком подумал, что, наверное, он научился говорить так, когда пытался вытягивать из случайных свидетелей крупицы сведений о недозволенной контробанде.

Девушка вскинула подбородок, дёрнула плечом и заявила:

– Это на рынке говорили, я ничего не придумала. В порту нашли убитого бара Миналзира, прямо на ступеньках таможни. Ему отрубили голову и выпустили всю кровь, и обмазали в ней с макушки до пяток, вот.

– Миналзира?!

Гимильзану показалось, что земля уходит у него из-под ног.


	4. Часть IV, эпилог

**Часть IV**

 

Первым порывом Нардуминала стало броситься в порт, чтобы точно выяснить, что случилось. Его одолевали мрачные предчувствия, и ему казалась, что смерть этого книготорговца, имя которого то и дело всплывало почти с самого начала появления Лимгила, – не просто смерть. Что это как-то связано с семьёй Нардуминала и вчерашним чёрным колдовством. Чёрное колдовство и смерть всегда связаны, не так ли?

Это была ерунда, конечно, Нардуминал знал об этом. Охота на нечистых на руку торговцев порой подкидывала просто невероятные совпадения, и он давно убедился, что хитроумный план может оказаться цепью случайностей и глупостей. А люди иногда умирали, и умирали не своей смертью, и время от времени их смерти наступали одновременно, и это не значило ровным счётом ничего. Но Нардуминал всё равно не мог отделаться от неприятного холода в желудке. Гимильзан, судя по его откровенному испугу, эти предчувствия разделял, что не помогало отбросить дурные мысли.

В порту Нардуминала встретили нерадостно.

– Что вы здесь делаете, капитан? Насколько я помню, у вас отпуск, – со скучающей рассеянностью спросил Фаразхиль, едва завидел его на пороге своего кабинета. Этот тон не сулил ничего хорошего.

Нардуминал споткнулся взглядом о его новый кафтан поразительного ярко-розового оттенка, обильно затканный серебром. Наряд, который был уместен скорее на карнавале, чем в рабочем кабинете, вызывал только две мысли: либо Фаразхиля неожиданно обуяла любовная лихорадка, отбившая разум, либо это весьма издевательский вызов. А притом что в кабинете сидели двое судейских, Нардуминал не поставил бы на любовь и даже медную монетку.

Нардуминал покосился на чиновников. Первый, дородный, с круглым, словно пирог, лицом, был ему незнаком, и это вызывало беспокойство. Родовой серьги у него тоже не было, зато форменную мантию, словно в противовес, украшало кружево и золочёные ленты, настолько обильно, что почти на грани дозволенного. Второй судейский, седеющий мужчина с большими залысинами и скромной родовой серьгой, полученной, самое большее, пять-шесть поколений назад, показался Нардуминалу смутно знакомым. Абарбав, всплыло в его памяти имя спустя пару мгновений. Абарбав, сын Абарзагара. Сафтабэн как-то предствил их друг другу, но знакомство оказалось настолько мимолётно, что выудить из памяти больше подробностей Нардуминалу не удалось. Только то, что Абарбав служил под началом верховной судьи Уринитиль.

Судейские с пристальным вниманием изучали Нардуминала. Он склонил голову и вытянулся по стойке смирно.

– Слуги принесли новости, бар Фаразхиль. Я подумал, что могу понадобиться вам.

– К счастью, под моим началом есть достойные командиры и кроме вас, – с прежним небрежением сообщил Фаразхиль. – У вас ещё четыре свободных дня.

Нардуминал прищёлкнул каблуками и уже собрался убраться, когда его остановил вопрос безродного:

– Пока вы не ушли, скажите, где вы были вчера ночью?

Нардуминал глянул на него исподлобья. Нардуминал вспомнил предупреждения Уризагара о поползновениях Азрахина и скрипнул зубами про себя.

– Я был дома. Моя жена больна, и я находился при ней, – тут Нардуминала перехватило дыхание от воспоминаний и нахлынувшего эха пережитого ужаса. – Ей было дурно, – процедил он сквозь зубы, – и это могут подтвердить все слуги.

Абарбав наклонился к сослуживцу, и что-то быстро зашептал ему на ухо. Тот выслушал, пожевал губами, бросив на Нардуминала внимательный взгляд, что-то чиркнул грифелем по бумаге в руках.

– Благодарю за ответ. Больше к вам нет вопросов.

– Иди уже, – махнул рукой Фаразхиль, и Нардуминал поспешил убраться, чтоб не испортить всё ещё сильнее.

 

Он спустился на первый этаж и отправился к канцелярии. Там всегда хватало народу: от секретарей постоянно требовались то печать, то аккуратно оформленный приказ. Ожидания Нардуминала оправдались, и он потолкался со знакомыми капитанами, со смаком обсудив подлость «землемесов», а заодно узнав последние новости.

Миналзира действительно нашли на ступеньках таможни. Раны его были вовсе не так страшны, как вовсю живописали пустомели: просто перерезанное горло. Однако его, в самом деле, обнаружили голым и с непонятным символом, вырезанным на груди. Один из капитанов, Милузир, брякнул, что символ – эльфийский, и Нардуминал едва сдержал злое желание доходчиво объяснить, что Дивный народ в жизни не опустится до того, чтобы пускать людям кровь. Ещё больше он разозлился, когда остальные сдержанно согласились, что и такое может быть. Впрочем, разговор быстро перекинулся на Азрахина и его попытки увязать это убийство с морской стражей, вменив им то ли халатность, то ли чуть ли не пособничество в убийстве.

– Да какой глупец в это поверит?! – горячился Загартамар, ещё один из капитанов. – Да зачем кому-то из наших вообще могло такое понадобиться?!

– Знаешь, про этого торговца разное болтали. И кто знает, что за книги он там продавал. Может, какая запрещённая писанина к нему через порт пришла, и кто-то заметает следы, – хмуро возразил Милузир.

Загартамар побагровел и явно собрался рявкнуть в ответ, но Нардуминал успокаивающе взял его за плечо.

– Так и скажут. А нам придётся побегать, чтобы доказать, что это враньё. Вот «землемесам» удача, – хмуро подтвердил он, а про себя содрогнулся, вспоминая о томах, которые покупал в лавке Гимильзан.

Сухопутная стража была обязана проверить дом Миналзира, и найти там могла многое. В порту вскоре вновь следовало ждать неприятностей, и на этот раз устроенных не к всеобщей пользе. А дома требовалось позаботиться, чтобы ни одна живая душа не узнала про «кузена Бэлигимли».

И ещё символ. Нардуминал не мог заставить себя перестать думать о вырезанном на груди трупа символе. Что это был за знак? Тайное послание кому-то понимающему? Или всё же колдовство? И если колдовство, то связано ли оно с Израй? Если бы ему удалось узнать, как выглядит метка, то он мог бы спросить у Лимгила, знакома ли она ему. Но никто про неё точно не знал, а Нардуминал не рискнул проявлять слишком уж много любопытства.

Он чувствовал себя рыбой, которая вот-вот попадёт в сеть и не знает, куда плыть, чтобы ускользнуть из ловушки.

 

Попрощавшись с приятелями, он вышел на улицу. Во влажном солёном ветре чувствовался запах скорой грозы. Нардуминал огляделся, заметил на другой стороны улице уже знакомую разносчицу сплетен. Сделав вид, что не обратил на неё никакого внимания, он пошёл по улице в сторону набережной. Примерно в четверти часа спорой ходьбы от Дома таможни к самой воде спускалась старая лестница из серого гранита. Там была небольшая круглая площадка, которая во время приливов скрывалась под плещущими волнами. Посреди площадки стоял небольшой постамент с полусколотым искусным узором из морских раковин, водорослей и рыб. Ни украшений, ни статуй на нём не было.

Когда-то давно постамент служил алтарём. На нём под прозрачным стеклом горели свечи, вовремя сменяемые служителем, и курирись благовония. Здесь молились Эру и сыну его Ульмо, прося о милости на море и на суше. Сейчас об этом помнили только Верные, и приходили сюда совершить молитву. Подношения, конечно, не приносили: это привлекло бы внимание.

Нардуминал спустился на площадку. Там в разных концах стояли мужчина и женщина в одежде простых горожан и таможенница, которую Нардуминал видел в приёмной Бэльзора несколько раз. Они с таможенницей приветственно кивнули друг другу, но ни подходить, ни здороваться вслух не стали: здесь разговаривали с Эру, а не друг с другом.

Подойдя к самой кромке воды, так, что отдельные брызги падали на носы сапог, Нардуминал остановился, глядя в сторону горизонта. На море мелькали паруса спешивших к докам лодок и корабликов, а на горизонте собирались сизые тучи. Пронзительно орали чайки, и сегодня их крики казались Нардуминалу испуганными. Чайки всегда кричали под настроение тому, кто их слушал.

Он сложил руки на груди и закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо ветру. Изнутри рёбер тяжело давило, а в голове крутились тревожные мысли. В последнее время случилось слишком много всего, а у Нардуминала всё не хватало времени остановиться и задуматься об этом. Сейчас ему тоже хотелось не стоять на месте, а куда-то бежать и что-то делать, хотя он не имел представления, куда и что. Неведомые и привычные опасности грозили с разных сторон, и существовал немалый шанс того, что их всех ждёт скорый и довольно неприятный конец.

«Нет, – свирепо подумал Нардуминал. – Эру не допустит. Не может допустить!»

Он буквально приказывал себе верить собственным словам. Страх, с причиной которого нельзя было расправиться понятным путём, был для него почти непереносим. Нардуминал не мог позволить себе усомниться, потому что это сделало бы его беспомощным, а беспомощность его убивала.

Лимгил был послан Эру.

И не смог уехать по воле свыше.

И это для того, чтобы спасти Израй, а никак не чтобы погубить их всех.

Иначе не могло быть, иначе не должно было быть.

Нардуминал стоял у древнего алтаря, запрокинув лицо к небу, и безмолвно требовал, чтобы всё так и сложилось. Небеса молчали.

Какое-то время спустя Нардуминалу удалось успокоиться и утвердить себя в надежде на лучшее. Возможно, солнечный луч блеснул ему в лицо, или крик нескольких чаек случайно сложился похожим на ободряющий возглас, так или иначе, Нардуминал почувствова себя лучше. Он глубоко, до боли, вдохнул и открыл глаза.

Тучи собирались всё больше, следовало поспешить домой. Нардуминал развернулся, легко-легко наклонил голову в сторону бывшего алтаря и взбежал по гранитной лестнице. Оглядываясь в поисках наёмного экипажа, он вдруг столкнулся взглядом с госпожой Зимрамит.

В первый момент нардуминал её не узнал, и не потому, что сегодня Зимрамит нарядилось с необычайной скромностью. Она выглядела помолодевшей по меньшей мере на несколько десятков лет, её кожа сияла здоровым блеском, а не укрытые перчатками руки теперь не могли принаджелать женщине, начавшей готовиться к старости. Простой тёмно-синий наряд, украшенный лишь серебрянной тесьмой и покрытым алмазной пылью воротником, подчёркивал эти изменения.

Лишь когда Зимрамит окликнула и попривествовала Нардуминала, он осознал, что это действительно она.

– Моё почтение, – он склонился в поклоне, недоумевая, чем вызвана её любезность. Их знакомство прошло слишком быстро и не стало душевным. – Сегодня вы великолепны, – настолько, что Нардуминалу стало неприятно: у него перед глазами встал образ Израй на кровати в полутёмной комнате, её запавшие щёки и нездоровый цвет лица. Почему лучше становится кому-то другому, кому-то, кто не особенно-то в этом нуждается?

– Всё благодаря Сакалзиру. Вы, помнится, не верите в магию, но, как видите, мне его искусство даёт многое, – усмехнулась Зимрамит.

Усиливающийся ветер пытался растрепать её сложно заплетённые и уложенные короной косы, в которых было видно поблёскивающие бриллианты и не было – ни одного седого волоса.

Нардуминал сдержал озлобленную гримасу при упоминани о колдовстве, а в серце у него снова стукнуло беспокойство. Мог ли Сакалзир напасть на Израй? Но зачем бы ему так поступать? Они едва знакомы, а глупые волшебники, убивающие только ради того, чтобы убивать, и в сказках-то встречаются нечасто.

– К слову, где ваш друг? Мне жаль, что я не могу его поприветствовать, – после лёгкой заминки спросил Нардуминал, решив, что должен посмотреть на Сакалзира лично, чтобы понять, причастен ли он к тому колдовству.

Губы Зимрамит на короткий миг сжались.

– Он слегка болен, – бросила она черезмерно легкомысленным тоном.

Нардуминал насторожился. О банальных болезнях говорят иначе, что-то случилось, он ощущал это в неуловимо напрягшейся Зимрамит.

Могли ли напасть и на Сакалзира? У него есть враг, тоже связанный с колдовством, или он случайно выпустил демона, который будет теперь шататься по Ровенне и нападать на людей? А Миналзир с загадачным символом, вырезанным на груди – связано ли это с магией? С вызовом демонов? Если, конечно, кто-нибудь их вызывал.

Нардуминал тряхнул головой. Он слишком мало знал о магии, чтобы строить хоть сколько-то достоверные предположения. Ему требовалось узнать больше, но Лимгил в вопросе человеческого и чёрного колдовства помочь не мог.

– Мне очень жаль, что бар Сакалзир болен. Я был бы рад встретиться с ним.

Зимрамит лукаво рассмеялась.

– Неужели мой вид пошатнул ваш скептицизм? О, Сакалзир будет счастлив это услышать. На самом деле он очень трепетно относится к своим занятиям, – заговорщицки понизив тон, поделилась она.

– Глупо отказываться верить тому, что видят глаза. Мне действительно интересно, – как бы нехотя произнёс Нардуминал. – Когда бар Сакалзир поправится, возможно, он окажет мне честь нанести визит.

Ему показалось, что в глазах Зимрамит вспыхнуло яркое торжество, но она тут же опустила ресницы, и он сомневался, не почудилось ли.

– Возможно. Он любит новые знакомства, – мурлыкнула Зимрамит.

Нардуминал снова поклонился, необычайно довольный собой. Если Сакалзир действительно придёт, это будет просто замечательно: во-превых, они продемонстрируют, что не боятся приглашать столичных гостей, а значит, ничего не прячут, во-вторых, само такое знакомство может оказаться полезным, и, наконец, в-третьих и в главных, если повезёт, то Лимгил сможет что-нибудь узнать о Сакалзире, или самому Нардуминалу удастся выудить из него полезные сведения.

Прощаясь с Зимрамит, Нардуминал чувствовал, что удача повернулась к нему лицом.

 

***

 

Злое колдовство, направленное, чтобы убить её – это представлялось такой нелепостью, что Израй просто не знала, что думать. Кому это могло понадобиться? И, главное – зачем? Израй недоумевала. Ей и без того предстояла скорая смерть, поэтому даже если она вызвала достаточную ненависть, то таинственному недоброжелателю следовало просто немного подождать, попутно насладившись её предсмертной агонией. Также Израй не владела богатствами, на которые можно было бы польститься, и точно не знала никаких страшных секретов, потребовавших бы немедленного сокрытия. В какой-то момент она вспомнила страшные сказки о чёрных колдунах, которые выпивали жизни из пойманных пленников, но и такое объяснение не подходило, потому что для подобных вещей наверняка требовались здоровые жертвы.

Израй не могла отделаться от назойливых подозрений, что всем им просто померещилось. Накрыло мороком, Лимгил ошибся, и вообще, это был общий дурной сон, из тех, от которых не получается очнуться в глухой час перед рассветом.

Впрочем, она не возражала, когда Лимгил приходил в комнату и в очередной раз пел над свечами. От лечения она по-прежнему отказывалась, согласившись только на унимающее боль снадобье, которое, в отличие от маковой настройки, не туманило голову. И даже взяла чётки из крупных деревянных бусин с вырезанными символами. Про себя она решила, что сожжёт их, как только Лимгил покинет дом, потому что эльфийские руны могли стать смертным приговором. А уехать ему предстояло скоро. Израй выполнила своё намерение: на следующий же день она пригласила Ломифэль и предупредила Лимгила.

 

Их встреча была сумбурной и короткой. Приватному дружескому разговору, конечно, никто не стал мешать, но Израй очень нервничала из-за того, что приходится договариваться за спинами Нардуминала и Гимильзана, которые находились здесь же, в доме. Раскрывать им свои планы она опасалась.

Ломифэль выглядела хмурой и усталой, и её непривычно серое платье, украшенное лишь тусклой вышивкой, подчёркивало мрачное настроение. Если бы у Израй оставались силы, она бы обязательно испытала чувство вины, но в тот момент её слишком беспокоили собственные заботы. Она даже не спросила, что тревожило Ломифэль больше: тяжесть переезда, необходимость бросить отца в опасное время или же что-то ещё.

Разговор получился нелёгким. Израй коротко описала, что происходит, старательно обходя упоминания происхождения Лимгила, колдовства и прочих подобных вещей. Её рассказ в итоге получился слишком скомканным, судя по недоверчивому прищуру Ломифэль. Однако на просьбу взять с собой лекаря она, в итоге, согласилась. Израй не удивилась бы, если бы узнала, что про себя Ломифэль готова сдать подозрительного шарлатана морской страже, получив даже малейший повод. Но это не сильно её волновало, потому что он не верила в такой исход. Объявить о существовании Лимгила означало бы подвести под утопление и Израй, и всех её родственников, а такого Ломифэль не допустила бы.

Когда Ломифэль ушла, Израй позвала Абарфэль. Без её помощи было бы очень сложно собрать Лимгила незаметно, и доверять ей Израй не боялась. Абарфэль выслушала молча, и так же молча села на пол перед креслом, взяла её руки в свои.

– Бари, – тихо сказала она, и ничего больше не добавила.

Они сидели в тишине, солнце ярко светило в окно, в груди у Израй свалялась в большой гладкий валун смягчённая лекарством боль.

«Мне наконец-то больше не страшно, правда, – хотелось сказать Израй. – Просто я очень устала»

Приступ кашля не дал ей произнести это вслух, а когда отпустило, она по взгляду Абарфэль поняла, что говорить ничего не требуется. Та понимала и не собиралась мешать, или пытаться утешить, или помочь. Абарфэль просто находилось рядом, и Израй была благодарна за это.

 

Корабль Ломифэль уходил на третий день, тогда же, когда Нардуминалу предстояло снова вернуться в порт. Это время тянулось для Израй очень долго. Нардуминал проводил с ней почти всё время, будто ждал, что стоит ему скрыться за дверью, как на неё снова нападут. Однако Израй видела, что его мысли то и дело уносятся вдаль. Он считал, что опасность грозит из порта, что кутерьма всех этих прошедших недель задела кого-то, о ком они даже не подозревали, и спровоцировала месть. Нардуминал жадно прислушивался к новостям, которые приносили с рынка слуги и пересказывала Абарфэль, и хмурился, вновь не узнав ничего особенного.

– Я не могу оказаться единственным, кто ухватил мерзавцев за хвост. Бэльзор, Фаразхиль… с ними тоже что-то может случиться, – начинал он, почти сразу спохватывался и переводил разговор на безопасные темы.

К раздражению Израй, как правило, этой темой становился Лимгил и то, что он обязательно должен ей помочь, раз уж по воле Эру остался. Впервые с самой свадьбы Израй хотелось кричать на мужа из-за этих разговоров. Она кусала губы и молчала, оставляя Нардуминала с его верой в то, что Лимгли не только поёт защиту от зла, но и лечит.

Ложь выматывала Израй. Ей казалось, что она готовится вот-вот всадить нож Нардуминалу в спину. Она почти ненавидела себя за это и поэтому начинала ненавидеть и его. Правда рвалась из неё вместе с кашлем, норовила выскользнуть озлобленными словами. Но Израй знала, что не должна выпускать правду наружу. Упрямая вера Нардуминала в то, что всё должно наладиться, ибо такова воля Эру, пугала её.

Сама Израй теперь полагала, что если и предполагать о промысле Эру, то он заключается в уроке смирения перед неизбежным. Но Нардуминал бы её не услышал, даже если бы с её губ сорвался глас, потрясающий землю и воду.

Их общее напряжение и нежелание высказать друг другу всё наболевшее вставало между ними неосязаемой, но очень ощутимой стеной. Никогда прежде присутствие Нардуминала не становилось для Израй настолько обремениетельным, и она не могла дождаться, когда же настанет время его возвращения на службу.

Если бы Гимильзан оставался дома, возможно, его присутствие помогло бы скрыть тяжёлую атмосферу, однако он ушёл на следующий день после того, как стало известно об убийстве Миналзира. Его не было почти двое суток, и Израй с Нардуминалом успели изрядно обеспокоиться, вплоть до того, чтобы обратиться к сухопутной страже. К счастью, такой неприятности удалось избежать: Гимильзана как-то нашла Абарфэль. Она отказалась говорить, как и где, но не скрывала своего крайнего гнева. Гимильзан оказался пьян почти до непотребства, и ещё почти сутки спал в своей комнате. Лимгил сидел с ним, хотя, по мнению всех в доме, он не заслуживал такой заботы и вообще позорил их перед «кузеном Бэлигимли». О том, что и по какой причине происходило с Гимильзаном, Израй оставалось только гадать.

 

Накануне решающего дня пришла записка господина Сакалзира, и Нардуминал сказал, что завтра тот будет в гости. В первый момент Израй застыла изваянием, ужаснувшись услышанному.

– Зачем?! – воскликнула она, задыхаясь и хватаясь за мгновенно отозвавшуюся на испуг грудь. – Ты же знаешь, что нам опасно приглашать чужаков!

Нардуминал успокаивающе обнял её, и Израй напряглась, желая оттолкнуть его и вырваться из этих тёплых объятий. Но она не шевельнулась.

– Напротив. Раз мы приглашаем человека из столицы, значит, нам точно нечего скрывать. Кроме того, я хотел бы, чтобы на него посмотрел «кузен Бэлигимли». Тайно, конечно, – быстро добавил он, ощутив дрожь Израй и её мелкое частое дыхание. – Этот Сакалзир хвалится тем, что знает колдовство, вот я и хочу проверить. Но тебе ничего не будет грозить, обещаю.

Из-за кашля Израй не пришлось ничего отвечать.

Немного успокоившись, она поняла, что не всё так страшно. Визит господина Сакалзир ожидался вечером, в час, когда Нардуминал вернётся со службы. Корабль Ломифэль выходил в море на следующий день до рассвета, и всем пассажирам следовало подняться на борт днём. Значит, у Лимгила было время уйти в отсутствие Нардуминала. А вечером уже ничего не получится изменить, потому что даже если Нардуминал и захочет задержать корабль, сделать этого не сможет, ведь это подведёт под приговор всех.

 

Утро Израй встретила в одиночестве: Нардуминал отправился на службу. Она испытала облегчение, а раскаяться в этом чувстве у неё не нашлось ни сил, ни желания. Около часа она провела в будуаре, рассеяно перебирая содержимое шкатулок с украшениями, которыми давно не пользовалась. Ей следовало бы заняться делами, в первую очередь, проследить, чтобы всё подготовили к появлению гостя, но Израй оказалась не в состоянии сосредоточиться. Пока Лимгил оставался в доме, она не могла думать ни о чём другом. Она нервно катала между пальцев бусины чёток, и едва не порвала их, в очередной раз согнутая кашлем. Она то и дело смотрела на прикрытую дверь.

Лимгил не появлялся. Он обещал зайти попрощаться, как только окажется готов, и Израй решительно не понимала, на что ему потребовалось так много времени. Лимгил явился в их дом в одном плаще и с одной сумкой, ему просто нечего было долго собирать!

Израй невольно стиснула пальцы и тихо охнула от впившейся иглы. Она торопливо отложила, почти отбросила рубиновую брошь и вульгарно сунула палец в рот. Из коридора послышались громкие быстрые шаги.

«Наконец-то!» – успела подумать Израй, начисто забыв о том, что Лимгил всегда передвигался неслышно.

Дверь рывком распахнулась, на пороге стоял Гимильзан. Тогда Израй поняла, поему Лимгил так задержался: скорее всего, он хотел попрощаться ещё и с Гимильзаном, с которым проводил даже больше времени, чем с ней. Лимгилу и вообще с самого начала не нравилась идея обмана, однако Израй удалось убедить его, что иного выхода нет, вид Нардуминала был достаточно красноречив. Однако на Гимильзана его осторожности, очевидно, не хватило.

– Почему ты не сказала?! – выпалил Гимильзан, захлопнув дверь и привалившись к ней спиной. – Почему?!

Израй выпрямилась, цепляясь за ворот под горлом, и вскинула подбородок.

– Потому что вы оба один раз уже помешали ему уехать. Я не хотела... вводить вас в искушение ещё раз.

Гимильзан болезненно закусил губу. Израй внимательно смотрела на него. Он выглядел помятым и осунувшимся, под глазами появились тёмные круги. Волосы были растрёпаны, а домашний кафтан перекошен. Гимильзан явно недавно поднялся и не успел привести себя в порядок. Лимгил, очевидно, дождался его пробуждения и сразу же сказал о предстоящем прощании. Израй прерывисто вздохнула и спросила как можно мягче.

– Гимильзан, в чём дело? Ты-то видишь, что мне уже не помочь, – краем сознания она отметила, что произнести это получилось просто и ровно. – Почему ты так противишься тому, что «кузен Бэлигимли» уедет? Ты же не... – она замялась, и ей на ум вновь пришёл разговор о глупых подозрениях отца, и все те мимолётные касания, которые она замечала, и шпилька, которая постоянно красовалась у Лимгила в волосах. Израй нахмурилась. – Ты же не... не хочешь просто оставить его себе? – закончила она слишком резко, смущённая нелепостью и косноязычностью своего вопроса.

Гимильзан шумно сглотнул и отвёл глаза.

– Всё равно это было подло с твоей стороны – ничего нам не говорить, – почти прошептал он.

– Подло?! – вскинулась Израй и задохнулась кашлем. – Подло?! – повторила она чуть позже. – Подло удерживать его здесь, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, подвергая опасности не только нас троих! Подло прикрываться моей болезнью, чтобы... чтобы... чтобы оправдать своё искажение! Вот что подло!

Хотя Гимильзан и так был по-больному бледен, после её слов он побелел окончательно, его губы задрожали.

– Что... что ты?.. – ей едва удалось различить слова в его сдавленном хрипе.

– Ты думал, это незаметно?! Это!.. – Израй прерывисто втянула ртом воздух, обеими руками цепляясь за пронзительно заболевшую грудь. Её мимолётно коснулся испуг перед тем, что обвинение всё же беспочвенно, и тогда она незаслуженно нанесёт брату жестокое оскорбление, но Израй почти не верила, что его чувства можно объяснить иначе, и сейчас почти ненавидела Гимильзана.

– Как ты смеешь так чувствовать?! Как ты... как ты смеешь ради такого, – она почти выплюнула слово, вложив в него всё отвращение, – удерживать «Бэлигимли» здесь, да ещё ссылаясь на меня?! Ты омерзителен.

– Я не сделал ничего плохого! – выкрикнул Гимильзан, а его взгляд стал совершенно затравленным. – Ничего!

Он развернулся, резко распахнул дверь и отшатнулся. На пороге стоял хмурый Лимгил.

– Вы не должны... – начал он.

Гимильзан коротко зарычал, оттолкнул его с дороги и вылетел прочь. Израй выдохнула и навалилась локтями на бюро, за которым сидела, уронила голову на скрещенные ладони, чувствуя себя обессиленной.

– Госпожа, – почти сразу раздался над её ухом расстроенный голос Лимгила. Израй попыталась приподняться и почувствовала, что её мутит. – Госпожа, позволь помочь тебе хотя бы сейчас. Потом я уйду, и не стану тебя больше мучить своим присутствием. Но сейчас – прошу.

Израй лишь зажмурилась и кивнула.

 

***

 

Гимильзана трясло от ярости. Слова Израй ранили его куда сильнее, чем давняя ссора с отцом. В конце концов, он никогда и не ждал ничего иного от отца, но сестра раньше всегда была на его стороне.

Она была права, конечно, Гимильзан это понимал. После того, как стало известно чёрной магии и смерти Миналзира, опасность резка возросла и нависла над ними всеми мутной тенью. Лимгил, конечно, не  упрекал, он, кажется, вообще не умел упрекать. Но Гимильзан теперь не мог перестать видеть свинцовую усталость, поселившуюся в его взгляде и гасящую его нежный звёздный свет. Это было мучительно. Лимгил был слишком великодушен или же слишком наивен, и его неизменная симпатия только ещё чётче указывала Гимильзану на его собственный эгоизм.

А упрямство Нардуминала, продолжавшего твердить про промысел Эру, несмотря на то, что лишь полный слепец не заметил бы окружившего их кошмара, только подливало масла в огонь.

Снедаемый виной и тревогой, и не способный переносить теперь прежнюю ласковую доброжелательность Лимгила, Гимильзан сбежал из дома. Сначала он хотел привычно заглянуть к Бавибузиру, но эта идея вызвала в нём нечто похожее на тошноту. Он больше не хотел Бавибузира, кроме того, считал, что недостойно и крайне неосторожно искать настолько личной поддержки у человека, отношения с которым никогда не предполагали особенной близости.

Поэтому Гимильзан просто пошёл в кабак. Он не боялся сболтнуть чего-нибудь, оказавшись под властью винного духа, он слишком хорошо умел держать язык за зубами. Но лучше ему не стало. Ни осознание собственной ошибки, ни страх никуда не делись, и лёгкость, щедро обещанная хозяивами погребов, ускользала, словно призрак. Гимильзан спорил с собой над полной чашей, огрызался на собственные внутренние обвинения и пытался убедить себя, что поступить иначе всё равно было нельзя. В конце концов, Лимгил защищал Израй от проклятой магии, и кто знает, что бы стало и с ней и со всеми остальными в доме, если бы он уехал.

Самоуговоры звучали жалко даже в его собственном разуме.

Однако, когда Израй бросила ему в лицо своё презрительное обвинение, принять его Гимильзан отказался. Каковы бы ни были его ошибки, она не имела права говорить так, будто ему никогда не стоило существовать. Он вынес бы подобное от кого-то другого, но не от неё.

Гимильзан вылетел в коридол и почти натолкнулся на встревоженного Лимгила. Он попытался поймать Гимильзана за локоть и остановить:

– Не стоит...

– Не смей говорить мне, кем мне не стоит быть, – прошипел Гимильзан, с пронзительной ясностью осознав, что если Лимгил сейчас встанет на строну Израй, то это разрушит его окончательно.

Лимгил не мог не встать на сторону Израй, потому что был эльфом, не приемлющим Искажение, как и любой из его народа, и потому что Израй была права.

Лимгил растерянно отшатнулся, потом нахмурился, его подбородок затвердел. Гимильзан промчался мимо прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, и почти сбежал вниз по лестнице. Ему требовалось уйти и немедленно. Спустившись, он остановился и напряжённо замер, осознав, что одет в домашний кафтан. Нужно было подняться обратно, чтобы переодеться, но тогда он снова столкнулся бы с Лимглиом, а это казалось невыносимым.

– Бар Гимильзан! – вдруг позвала его Абарфэль с неожиданным и потому настораживающим облегчением в голосе. Гимильзан посмотрел на неё, чувствуя внутреннее напряжение и ожидая скорее резкой отповеди.

– Боюсь, случилось очень неприятное недоразумение, – продолжила Абарфэль. Её голос звучал ровно, и лишь с трудом в нём угадывалась лёгкая натянутость, однако даже это говорило о многом. – Вероятно, вы ещё не знаете, но сегодня мы ожидали бара Сакалзира с визитом. Вечером, – последнее слово Абарфэль явно выделила.

Они вышли в холл и Гимильзан вздрогнул, моментально поняв, в чём дело: Сакалзир стоял там с крайне расстроенным видом и вертел в руках записку.

– Однако каким-то образом ему передали сообщение, в котором говорилось про полдень, – прошептала Абарфэль одними губами, так, что едва удалось различить слова.

Гимильзан скрипнул зубами. Меньше всего он сейчас готов был развлекать гостя, да ещё явившегося не ко времени. Он скользнул по Сакалзиру взглядом, отмечая его почти идеальный внешний вид: уложенные волосы, не единой лишней складки на изящном тёмно-синем кафтане и аккуратно подколотые кружева. Гимильзан моментально вспомнил, что сам он, конечно, успел умыться и расчесаться, но всё равно должен выглядеть неприятно растрёпанным.

Сакалзир стоял в холле, оглядываясь и как-будто принюхиваясь, его ноздри трепетали. Гимильзан с досадой подумал, что благовония, которые предпочитала использовать Израй, считались весьма консервативными.

Заметив их появление, Сакалзир повернулся к ним и виновато улыбнулся.

– Как нехорошо вышло. Мне очень жаль, что я потревожил вас. Вероятно, мне будет лучше уйти.

«Да уж несомненно!» – захотелось огрызнуться Гимильзану и выставить его вон немедленно. Он не понимал, зачем Надруминалу с Израй вообще понадобилось приглашать Сакалзира, особенно сегодня, когда Нардуминал занят возвращением на службу, а Израй – отправкой Лимгила. Что за глупость?!

Однако давно пропитавшая плоть и кровь привычка заставила его сдержаться. Выгнать гостя вот так было бы невежливо, особенно притом что, судя по всему, именно они были виноваты в сложившейся ситуации. Наверное, именно Израй, занятая другими мыслями, неверно составила записку.

– Вы могли бы хотя бы выпить бокал вина. Или чашку квениласа, – преложил Гимильзан, старательно маскируя неохоту.

Абарфэль рядом едва слышно выдохнула.

– Я сообщу бари, чтобы она тоже могла поприветствовать вас, – чопорно возвестила она и быстрым шагом пошла наверх. Гимильзан не сомневался, что она догадается сообщить «кузену Белигимли», что пока не следует спускаться.

Он сделал неопределённый приглашающий жест в сторону гостиной, вновь ощущая себя неприбранным и жалким и чувствуя бессильную ярость при мысли, что Израй спустится и ему придётся находиться с ней в одной комнате, да ещё и разговаривать, как ни в чём не бывало.

– Благодарю вас, – улыбнулся Сакалзир, как будто совсем не замечая ни дурного настроения Гимильзана, ни его непрезентабельного вида.

Они прошли в гостиную, и Гимильзан отчаянно пытался придумать, о чём начать беседу. Увы, его голова была занята совершенно другими вещами. И он даже не имел представления, по какой всё-таки причине Нардуминал вдруг решил свести с Сакалзиром более тесное знакомство! Что, ради Света, могло случиться во время его недолгого загула, спрашивал себя Гимильзан и не находил ответа. К счастью, вошла одна из служанок с двумя бокалами и графином вина. Её появление дало ему небольшую передышку.

Сакалзир взял один из бокалов. Гимильзан невольно зацепился взглядом за кольцо на его руке. Оно было гладкое, безо всяких украшений – ровный чёрный ободок, слишком примитивный для того, чтобы считаться подходящим украшением для светского визита. Гимильзан вдруг ощутил странный холодок в груди и сглотнул. Кольцо вдруг испугало его, ему захотелось немедленно отвернуться, но он не мог оторвать он него взгляд.

Сакалзир что-то сказал и переложил бокал в другую руку. Чёрное кольцо ушло из-под взгляда, его сменило золотое, по которому змеилась тонкая нить мелких переливающихся камней, которые Гимильзан не смог опознать. Они мерцали, будто волшебная эльфийская пыльца.

– Прошу прощения, бари не сможет спуститься. Её снова стало дурно, – сказала от дверей Абарфэль.

Гимильзан вздрогнул, словно просыпаясь, когда вынужденно повернулся к ней. Абарфэль выглядела самую капельку встревоженной, ровно настолько, насколько нужно для гостя.

– Возможно, я смогу помочь? – озабоченно поинтересовался Сакалзир.

Гимильзан резко вскинулся:

– Не стоит!

Даже если Израй действительно стало плохо, в чём он сомневался, Лимгил мог позаботиться о ней лучше любого человека, какой бы магией тот ни увлекался. Вспомнив об этом увлечении, Гимильзан вновь ощутил зябкий холодок. У Сакалзира не было причин вредить им, но его пугающее кольцо заставило всколыхнуться смутные опасения. Взгляд Гимильзана непроизвольно вернулся к руке Сакалзира, который тот по-прежнему сжимал бокал, и вновь упал в мерцание камешков на золотом ободке.

– Почему вы отказываетесь от моей помощи? – в интонации Сакалзира появился мягкий укор. – Ваша сестра умирает, неужели вы не хотите её спасти? Или у вас есть средство лучше, чем предлагаю я?

– Да, – вырвалось у Гимильзана, и он плотно сомкнул губы, всё ещё совершенно уверенный, что нельзя говорить больше, хотя вдруг позабывший, почему. Причудливые переливы света на острых гранях рассеивали внимание.

– Вы уверены? – Сакалзир осторожно коснулся его скулы, понуждая поднять голову. Его глаза опять превратились в два колодца, в которые Гимильзан вот-вот должен был упасть и лишь чудом продолжал удерживаться на краю. – На самом деле вас обманывают. Вы ждёте помощи оттуда, откуда она не придёт. В итоге всё равно окажется, что вы для неё недостаточно хороши, а потому можно вас оставить.

Признавая правоту этих слов, Гимильзан медленно кивнул, и только потом запоздало вспомнил, что Сакалзиру неоткуда знать об этом и что нужно испугаться. Его желудок скрутило от страха, а ещё ярости и обречённой тоски, потому что перед его глазами снова ярко всплыл образ хмурившегося Лимгила.

Гимильзан стиснул зубы, продолжая удерживаться на краю взгляда чужого взгляда.

– Боюсь, я не понимаю. О чём вы говорите?

Он попытался сделать шаг назад, но Сакалзир качнулся вслед за ним, продолжая касаться скулы, как будто не удерживая, но и не давая отстраниться. Подушечки его пальцев были очень жаркими.

– Ваши опасения разумны, но они напрасны. Я действительно просто хочу вам помочь, и я могу дать вам, что вы хотите. В отличие от некоторых, я не раздаю напрасных обещаний. Если только вы, в свою очередь, поможете мне.

Его голос плыл вязкой патокой, окутывал плотным убаюкивающим коконом тепла, в котором хотелось забыться. Гимильзан едва заметно качнул головой. У Сакалзира не было власти дать ему то, что он желал, даже если тот обладал способностями для исцеления Израй. Ведь помимо её спасения Гимильзан жаждал Лимгила, который был так же недоступен, как звёзды в небе. Всё, что Сакалзир действительно мог – уничтожить его, и эта мысль вызвала у Гимильзана волну отрезвляющего ужаса.

Сакалзир как будто заколебался, подбирая слова или интонации, его взгляд впивался в Гимильзана, нашаривая подсказку, как следующую кочку в топком болоте.

– Почему вы сопротивляетесь? Ведь вас всё равно обманули, ваша сестра по-прежнему больна, вам не дали желаемого, – наконец спросил он с почти отеческой укоризной. – Разве это честно?

– Нет, – вновь не смог удержать выдох Гимильзан.

Нет, это было нечестно. Он не выбирал своё искажение, не приходил к Морготу и не просил себе ничего. Теперь ему приходилось расплачиваться за... о, на самом деле ни за что. Просто за то, что он существовал. У него не было шансов получить то, что он желал – того, кого он желал. Ни единой возможности. Тогда, когда даже его собственная сестра его отвергла, ничего иного не стоило ожидать от одного из Дивного народа.

И всё это было просто омерзительно нечестно. Старая, пропитывавшая всю жизнь обида душила, затопляла с головой.

Однако в одном Сакалзир был неправ. Никто не обманывал Гимильзана, потому что никто и не обещал ему желаемого. Лимгил не был его собственностью, и лишь по собственной глупости он на какое-то время про это позабыл.

Сакалзир кивнул с уловимым облегчением.

– Вот видите. Так вы хотите, чтобы я вам помог?

– Да, – согласился Гимильзан. Он действительно хотел этого всем сердцем.

Выдохнув, Сакалзир улыбнулся и тут же сосредоточенно посмотрел в сторону двери.

– Тогда...

Гимильзан нащупал стоявшую на столе вазу и с силой ударил его в висок.

Сакалзир издал короткий сдавленный звук и рухнул на пол. Гимильзан несколько мгновений безучастно рассматривал его, а потом упал рядом на колени, сражённый волной паники и вдруг всплывшими в сознании вопросами.

Что только что произошло? Что Сакалзир делал с ним? И почему? О чём он говорил, и действительно ли речь шла о Лимгиле, а не о чём-то другом? И если всё же о Лимгиле, то кто ещё узнал секрет? Что дальше? Если Сакалзир пытался околдовать его, значит ли это, что на Израй напал всё-таки он? Зачем он хотел видеть Нардуминала? И что, в конце концов, с Сакалзиром сейчас, он же не мог умереть?

От последней мысли руки Гимильзана затряслись, а во рту пересохло. Он не мог убить человека, вот так просто, в доме своей сестры, просто посреди разговора, почему он вообще это сделал, что это было за наваждение? Действительно ли это было наваждение, или ему только показалось?

А если Сакалзир всё же жив, что он сделает первым, очнувшись – обратится в суд с обвинением в нападении и укрывательстве эльфа?

– Эру милосердный, Эру, – бормотал Гимильзан, не замечая того, что обращается к тому, в кого не верит. Он растерянно сватил Сакалзира за безвольную руку, смутно вспомнив, что как-то так целители нащупывают пульс. Гимильзан не сразу обратил внимание на жжение, охватившее его собственные пальцы, только когда оно стало почти невыносимым.

Гимильзан опустил взгляд. Чёрное кольцо Сакалзира расплавилось, потекло по коже жидким туманом, впитываясь в его кожу. Боль охватила всю кисть и взбиралась вверх по запястью. Перед глазами помутилось. Коротко, отчаянно вскрикнув, Гимильзан упал в темноту.

 

***

 

Израй казалось, что она угодила в сон. Сначала этот сон был кошмарным, но теперь уже перешёл границу и превратился в безумную фантасмагорию, когда в любой момент может случиться что угодно. Она цеплялась за косяк, едва удерживаясь на ногах от слабости, и хотела хихикать. Что забавного в том, что её брат и её гость лежали без сознания на полу, а Гимильзан, к тому же, отчётливо посинел, она не объяснила бы и под пыткой, но успокоить веселье не могла.

Белый, словно мел, Лимгил стоял над Гимильзаном на коленях. Прикрыв глаза, он громко читал протяжный речитатив, и из-под его век рвался белый свет. Лицо Гимильзана постепенно приобретало человеческий оттенок, тогда как сам Лимгил будто выцветал, и сияние его глаз на фоне посеревшей кожи становилось всё более призрачно-могильным.

В какой-то момент появилась Абарфэль. Она издала возмущённый возглас и подхватила Израй под локоть, попытавшись оттащить прочь. С непонятно откуда взявшейся резвостью Израй высвободилась из её руки, ввалилась обратно в комнату. Абарфэль шумно выдохнула, но спорить не стала, а подошла к Лимгилу. Израй увидела в её руке кувшин с водой и перекинутое через локоть полотенце.

Лимгил продолжал плести заклинание. Израй упала в кресло, подтянув колени к груди. Её веселье стало угасать, и она уставилась на Сакалзира, потому что смотреть на Гимильзана не могла.

Сакалзир оказался некрасивым, но импозантным мужчиной с поразительным носом. А за бархат, из которого был пошит его кафтан, Израй не задумываясь продала бы дорогие сервизы всех тётушек разом, одна досада, что и тогда бы денег не хватило. На виске Сакалзира и на ковре под его головой запеклась кровь. Израй сглотнула, ей окончательно перестало быть смешно. У неё не имелось ни малейшего представления, как спасти ковёр и что делать с Сакалзиром. Или с телом Сакалзира.

Она отдёрнула взгляд, чувствуя подкатившую к горлу дурноту, закашлялась. Лимгил замолчал, взял у Абарфэль влажное полотенце и вытер Гимильзану лицо и руки с такой нежной осторожностью, что Израй едва не зажмурилась, лишь бы не видеть эту почти гадкую непристойность. Потом Лимгил наскоро сбрызнулся водой сам, повернулся к Сакалзиру и достал откуда-то нож.

– Что ты делаешь?! – воскликнула Израй уже после того, как Абарфэль вцепилась в его запястье, останавливая удар.

Лимгил повернул голову. Его глаза по-прежнему горели, и хотя Израй никогда не бывала в кузницах, ей пришло на ум пришёло сравнение с расплавленным металлом.

– Это человек Тьмы. Его нельзя оставлять в живых, – с незнакомой и весьма неприятной холодностью сказал Лимгил. Израй содрогнулась от зазвеневшей в его голосе безжалостности.

– Возможно, в Хьярростаре об этом не помнят, но за убийство таких знатных господ в Нуменоре казнят, – сообщила Абарфэль, продолжая держать его руку.

Лимгил по-прежнему смотрел на Израй. Он не моргал, и его лицо превратилось в неподвижную маску, живо напомнившую барельефы, изображавшие безжалостных Западных владык, отказывавших людям в бессмертии.

– Это человек Тьмы, – повторил Лимгил. – И он уже пытался тебя убить. Я уверен, я узнал мелодию его чар.

Израй сглотнула под их требовательными взглядами, потянула колени выше, сворачиваясь в комок.

– Что ты говоришь? Что... что вообще произошло? Почему?.. Что с ними?

Лимгил коснулся середины лба Сакалгира указательным пальцем и власно произнёс какое-то эльфийское слово, потом плавно поднялся, мимолётом освободив запястье от хватки Абарфэль. Он выпрямился перед Израй, опустив руку с ножом.

– Скорее всего, этот, – в голосе Лимгила прорезалось отвращение, – пришёл сюда за мной. Скорее всего, он не знал точно, один ли я, и действительно ли нахожусь здесь, иначе взял бы с собой людей. Он пытался соблазнить вашего брата и подчинить его разум, но Гимильзн смог порвать заклинание. Гимильзан сильный, – его тон чуть смягчился. – Однако когда он напал на этого...

– Сакалзира, – зачем-то подсказала Израй, сквозь кашель. Лимгил равнодушно пожал плечами, явно не считая имя врага стоящей внимания деталью.

– Когда Гимильзан напал на Сакалзира и ранил его, сработала ловушка, и он попал под тёмные чары, которые должны были убить его. Я постарался ослабить воздействие, но... – он покачал головой, из грозного убийцы вновь превращаясь в тонкого и смертельно уставшего от сложной операции целителя.

– Если убить бара Сакалзира, это спасёт бара Гимильзана? – со скептической ноткой уточнила Абарфэль, опускаясь рядом с Гимильзаном и пытаясь привести его в чувство. Израй в ужасе уставилась на неё.

Лимгил сокрушённо вздохнул.

– Боюсь, что нет. Боюсь, что спасти его жизнь здесь не удастся. Вот если бы я смог забрать его с собой, возможно...

Он посмотрел на Израй, и у той перед мысленным взором вновь нарисовались тонкие шпили эльфийских дворцов в ярком солнечном свете. Сглотнув, она вновь посмотрела на брата и Сакалзира. Гимильзан чуть пошевелился, его веки дрогнули, но в себя он не пришёл. Абарфэль озабоченно хмурилась, бросая на Сакалзира мрачные взгляды. В голове у Израй была полная пустота, она не представляла, что делать и что будет дальше.

«Где Нардуминал? Почему его до сих пор нет?» – в отчаянии подумала она, разом потеряв из памяти то, что его возвращение ожидалось не раньше, чем через пару часов, и не думая о том, что Нардуминал скорее поддержал бы предложение Лимгила.

Нардуминал. Что станет с Нардуминалом и родителями, если правда выплывет наружу? Сердце Израй болезненно колотилось, отдаваясь во всём теле, но мысль о родителях оказалась спасительной соломинкой, за которую она уцепилась.

– Папа. Надо спросить у папы. Он поможет. Он знает, что делать. Он же судья, – пробормотала Израй, потирая грудь.

Лимгил досадливо поморщился.

– Госпожа... – начал он, но Израй отчаянно замотала головой, не слушая его.

– Мы никого не будем убивать вот так. Я еду к папе. Ты... ты должен отправиться на корабль. Немедленно.

Она перевела дух, почти веря в то, что отец сможет справиться со всеми возможными обвинениями. Его уважали, и он имел поддержку князя, а если Лимгил исчезнет, то никто не сможет доказать, что он вообще здесь находился. Этого должно хватить, чтобы спасти их, во всяком случае, если не дойдёт до применения особых средств дознания. Но на подобное вряд ли кто-то осмелится, даже несмотря на слово Сакалзира. Сакалзир сам станет обвиняемым!

Израй очень надеялась, что так всё и выйдет, хотя смутное сомнение точило её, отдаваясь в желудке и руках вязкой дрожью.

– Я останусь, и прослежу, чтобы этот господин больше никому не повредил, – непререкаемым тоном сообщила Абарфэль. Лимгил обвёл их отчаянным взглядом.

– Вы не понимаете, с чем имеете дело!

– Если уж бар Гимильзан справился с этим, – Абарфэль неприязненно кивнула на Сакалзира, – то и я как-нибудь смогу. Кстати, наверное, его следует связать?

Лимгил обречённо выдохнул и на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза ладонью. Затем снова посмотрел на Израй и сухо сказал:

– Я не имею права настаивать и решать в вашем доме. Но позвольте мне хотя бы позаботиться о вашем брате.

Взгляд Израй невольно вернулся к Гимильзану. Тот по-прежнему не очнулся. Абарфэль свернула полотенце и положила ему под голову, и Гимильзан лежал, часто неглубоко дыша. Его кожа казалась восковой. Израй опустила голову. Перед ней ярко развернулась картина недавней ссоры, заставив болезненно сморщиться. В Израй вновь всколыхнулся гнев на Гимильзана, на то, каким он вдруг оказался, и одновременно ей захотелось заплакать от жалости. Наверное, подумала она, это больно – быть таким, и, видит Эру, они с отцом не уменьшили эту боль.

– Ты не должен опаздывать на корабль, – тихо сказала Израй, несколько раз крупно сглотнув.

– Ни в коем случае. Я не могу здесь больше оставаться.

– Хорошо... Хорошо. А я поеду к папе.

Абарфэль резко отставила кувшин, который до сих пор держала в руках, и порывисто шагнула к Израй, схватив её за локти.

– Вы слишком слабы, бари. Лучше, если отправлюсь я, – но тут она осеклась и оглянулась на Сакалзира. Лицо Абарфэль чуть изменилось, отчётливо отразив, как ей не понравилась перспектива оставить госпожу в одном доме с колдуном, который уже пытался её убить.

Израй представила, что она останется здесь одна, со служанками, двумя телами и явно нацелившимся на убийство Лимгилом и без Абарфэль, и задрожала.

– Так. Вы поедете к бару Сафтабэну. Я отправлю с вами Зорафэль, проследить, что с вами всё в порядке, – не тепрящим возражения тоном заявила Абарфэль. – А я... я позабочусь, чтобы здесь тоже ничего не случилось. Бар Бэлигимли, полагаю, нам понадобится верёвка?

Израй пошатнулась и устояла, только вцепившись в плечо Абарфэль. Лимгил окинул их взглядом и сухо подтвердил:

– Верёвка не помешает.

Дальше всё завертелось очень быстро. Вскоре Израй оказалась одета для выхода на улицу и забиралась в двуколку. С ней отправилась одна из служанок, Зорафэль, явно не понимавшая, что происходит. Абарфэль не позволила девушкам увидеть ничего лишнего, и теперь она знала только то, что госпожа собралась навестить родителей. Судя по обеспокоенным взглядам и по тому, как нервно Зорафэль теребила склянку с лекарством, такое решение Израй она разумным не считала, но благовоспитанно помалкивала.

Перед тем, как залезть в экипаж, Израй несколько раз обеспокоенно обернулась и ещё раз шёпотом потребовала у Абарфэль, чтобы они не вздумали в самом деле убить Сакалзира.

– Это было бы довольно рискованно, бари, – сдержанно согласилась та, но Израй это не очень успокоило.

Впрочем, остаться и проследить за ними лично она не подумала.

 

Дорога растянулась для Израй в неопределённую бесконечность. Едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не навалиться на плечо Зорафэль, она неотрывно смотрела на медленно ползшие мимо дома, а в голове у неё крутились малосвязные мысли. Израй пыталась придумать, что рассказать отцу и каким образом, то и дело отвлекаясь и начиная гадать, что сейчас происходит дома. Про то, чем всё это может закончиться, она старалась не думать вообще, хотя воображение время от времени подбласывало ей пугающие смутные картины возможного суда.

«Нет, говорила, – говорила она себя, – всё обойдётся» – и вновь принималась гадать, как объяснить отцу своё положение, и нужно ли упоминать Лимгила, который всё ещё не покинул Нуменор, и говорить ли про колдовство. Израй пыталась составить связный рассказ, но то, что у неё получалось, ей самой казалось болезненным бредом.

Двуколка ехала по улицам, не очень быстро, не очень медленно, копыта лошадей мерно цокали по мостовой, а Израй казалось, что они едва плетутся. Даже прохожие как будто двигались быстнее, несмотря на то, что оставались позади! Тем удивительнее, что когда экипаж повернул на улицу, где стоял дом родителей Израй, на миг ей почудилось, что прошло едва несколько минут с того момента, когда она выехала.

 

– Дорогая!.. Что ты тут делаешь? Почему ты не сообщила?!. – Гимильфэль потрясённо выдохнула, увидев дочь. В следующий момент, опомнившись, она подхватила Израй под руку и почти донесла до ближайшего кресла, в которое и усадила с величайшей осторожностью. – Что случилось?!

– Мне нужен отец. Сейчас, – пробормотала Израй сквозь подступающий кашель.

На этот раз приступ был очень долгим, и она почти поверила, что сейчас лишится всех оставшихся лёгких. Но всё же он закончился. Гимильфэль тут же сунула ей под нос чашку с тинктурой, и Израй выпила без возражений.

– Отец...

– Его нет, дорогая. Он в суде.

– Что?!

Израй смотрела на мать, широко распахнув глаза и медленно осознавая собственную глупость. Ну конечно, отца нет дома! Его и не должно было быть дома, так же, как и Нардуминала, ведь у него тоже служба. Почему, ради Эру, она не подумала об этом сразу?! Почему они все не подумали об этом, по крайней мере Абарфэль?

Возможно, Абарфэль просто хотела отослать её из дома? Израй затошнило, когда её воображение нарисовало яркую картинку окровавленного трупа в гостинной и тут же – разрубания этого трупа на части на их кухне. Она зажала рот ладонью, стараясь правиться с дурнотой.

Несколько секунд они с матерью смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Гимильфэль встала и вышла. Израй услышала, как она отдаёт распоряжение немедленно отправить кого-нибудь и сообщить господину Сафтабэну, что он нужен дома. Вернувшись, Гимильфэль снова села напротив Израй и строго велела:

– А теперь рассказывай.

Израй, запинаясь, начала говорить. Её повествование получилось сумбурным и зияло недовмолвками, которые невозможно было не заметить. Гимильфэль, однако, не перебивала и не пыталась вытянуть подробности. В какой-то момент она прервала Израй и ненадолго вышла, затем вернулась с чашкой горячего отвара из трав, предназначенного для успокоения. Когда Израй закончила, Гимильфэль селя рядом с ней, крепко обняв.

– Отец скоро придёт. И всё сделает, – мягко пообещала она.

При этих словах Израй дёрнулась всем телом, метнвушись взглядом в сторону окна. На улице по-прежнему стоял день, и она поняла, что не представляет, сколько времени успело пройти. Сколько на самом деле заняла дорога? Сколько ушло на разговор с матерью? Израй мучительно пыталась высчитать, но у неё не получилось.

Потом они ждали Сафтабэна, и это снова длилось целую вечность. В какой-то момент Израй вновь почувствовала дурноту и головокружение, но решила потерпеть. Она смотрела в окно, за которым солнце словно приклеилось к одному месту, не замечая, как меняется угол падающих лучей. Она гадала, вернулся ли уже Нардуминал, и если да, то что именно обнаружил в доме. Абарфэль наверняка сможет ему объяснить, но, наверное, стоит послать записку? Или нет?

Наконец, Сафтабэн появился.

– Что случилось? Израй?! – он остановился на пороге, одновременно недовольный и растерянный.

Израй открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но поняла, что не может произнести ни звука. Сафтабэн что-то добавил, она увидела, как шевелятся его губы, но не смогла ничего услышать из-за звона в ушах. Перед глазами у неё встала мутная пелена.

Подёрнутая багровым чернота заклубилась вокруг Израй колючим облаком, забиваясь в рот, в нос, в уши, в глаза. Она была горькой и сулила силу.

«Съешь меня, – шелестела чернота. – Съешь меня, и получишь всё».

Боль в груди отозвалась на этот шёпот, и так Израй узнала, что чернота говорит правду. Достаточно было проглотить её, чтобы навсегда избавиться от слабости и смерти. Но она была слишком мерзкой, слишком липкой и воняла кровью. Израй вновь пронзительно захотелось получить обещанное здоровье, и в то же время она не могла пустить шепчущую черноту внутрь.

«Нет».

«Съешь меня, – повторила чернота, и теперь в её шёпоте появилась угорза. – Съешь. Съешь!»

«Нет».

Израй зажмурилась и скорчилась, зажимая ладонями нос и рот.

«Нет. Нет. Нет-нет-нет!»

Чернота зашипела, она клубилась и из колючей стала колющей. Из неё дохнуло злобой и яростью, и Израй окончательно поняла, что:

«Нет!»

Предельным усилием она попыталась оттолкнуть черноту от себя. Та сжала сильнее, въедаясь в кожу и выпивая. Израй не сдавалась, и на какое-то мгновение у Израй это получилось. Чернота хлынула прочь, окатив чёрной ненавистью и унося с собой остатки сил. Израй втянула чистый, удивительно вкусный воздух, чуть сдобренный любимыми жасминовыми благовониями матери, посмотрела на родителей.

И умерла.

 

***

 

Когда Нардуминал вернулся домой, его встретило настроживающее безмолвие. Никто не вышел на бряцанье дверного бубенчика, и было слишком тихо. Нардуминалу понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что это потому, что не доносятся отзвуки шагов и голосов, и пока он прислушивался, в нём нарастала тревога.

Его день и без того выдался тяжёлым, муторным. Придя на службу, он сходу угодил в руки дознавателей и довольно долго беседовал с ними о делах порта и своём знакомстве с почтенным Миналзиром, отвечая по кругу на одни и те же вопросы и ловко уходя из расставленных словесных ловушек, которые сам знал наперечёт. Новости о противостоянии с Азрахином тоже не порадовали, и Нардуминал только зубами скрипнул, когда узнал, что Фаразхилю пришлось пойти на ряд уступок и даже пустить «землемесов» в порт на какое-то время. Потом Нардуминал закрутился среди дел и слухов, и едва не пропустил момент, когда настала пора отправляться обратно. Он уже проклял своё намерение познакомиться с Сакалзиром поближе, но что-то менять было поздно.

И вот теперь Нардуминал стоял на пороге дома, и в лицо ему дышала устрашающая тишина.

«Израй!» – была его первая мысль, но он успел удержать свой порыв броситься вперёд.

Привычка, выработанная во множестве столкновений в порту, заставила его притормозить и оглядеться. Ничего подозрительного Нардуминал не заметил, всё было как обычно – если не считать неестественной пустоты.

Но Израй не могла никуда уехать и отпустить слуг в ожидании гостя, если только не случилось что-то страшное. А если что-то случилась, она не могла не отправить ему сообщение. Даже не переобув сапоги, Нардуминал скользнул в сторону кухни, ступая с осторожностью, с которой ходил по скрипучим доскам старых пирсов.

На кухне не нашлось ни слуг, ни готовящегося ужина, и это встревожило Нардуминала ещё больше. Он тщательно запер вторую дверь, отрезав любую возможность проникнуть через неё извне, вытер платком лоб и сделал несколько медленных вздохов, успокаивая колотящееся сердце. Он наконец снял сапоги и медленно двинулся обратно, к повороту в основные комнаты.

Мягкий ковёр глушил его и без того неслышные шаги. У лестницы Нардуминал заколебался, бросив наверх жадный взгляд. Там не было ни движения, а ему следовало сначало закончить с первым этажём. Нардуминал ещё медлил, когда услышал шорох. Он мгноверно подобрался, жалея о том, что под рукой нет арбалета. Будь у него оружие, он бы мог рискнуть вломиться в гостиную, но делать это с пустыми руками было слишком опасно.

Дверь открылась, и Нардуминал увидел Сакалзира, который, хотя и явно пытался привести себя в порядок, всё же выглядел измученным. Они оба замерли, глядя друг на друга.

– О. Приветствую вас, – нарушил молчание Сакалзир и криво улыбнулся.

– Что вы здесь делаете? И где все остальные? – грубовато спросил Нардуминал, тут же попеняв себе за нарушение приличий, которое слишком явно выдавало всю степень его беспокойства.

Улыбка Сакалзира увяла.

– Я бы напомнил, что вы сами меня пригласили, но, наверное, подобные словестные игры вас только разозлят. А мне бы этого не хотелось, – его рука невольно дёрнулась к виску, однако он тут же сжал её в кулак и опустил.

– Где все остальные? – настойчиво повторил Нардуминал. – Где моя жена?

– Предполагаю, что она покинула дом, как и прочие ваши домочадцы. Точно сказать не могу, поскольку не застал этого.

Нардуминал перевёл дух. Несмотря на то, что слова Сакалзира могли означать что угодно, они внушали надежду на то, что Израй не пострадала и ушла по своей воле. Однако было по-прежнему непонятно, почему ей понадобилось исчезнуть.

– И всё же, почему вы здесь в такое время и что произошло? – спросил Нардуминал даже почти любезным тоном.

Несколько мгновений Сакалзир просто изучал его. И хотя лицо Сакалзира оствалось невозмутимым, Нардуминалу показалось, что он очень быстро решает, как себя вести и просчитывает ситуацию. Уж очень его цепкий взгляд в упор напоминал тех капитанов, которых морская стража прижала к берегу, вот только не до конца.

– Возможно, нам не стоит говорить посреди коридора, – после паузы сказал Сакалзир, плавно поведя рукой в сторону гостиной и выигрывая себе ещё с минуту на обдумывание.

«Словно хозяин, а не гость», – мельком подумал Нардуминал, скорее с усмешкой, чем со злостью, и кивнул.

Сакалзир скрылся в дверном проёме. Нардуминал шагнул следом и застыл на пороге гостиной, разом натыкаясь взглядом на осколки вазы, обрывки тонкой бечевы с кухни на полу и лежавшую на кушетке Абарфэль.

– Что с ней? – выпалил Нардуминал, мгновенно вновь ощериваясь и бросаясь к ней.

Он коснулся горла Абарфэль и выдохнул, нащупав биение крови.

– Она просто спит. И я сожалею, что так вышло, однако в своё оправдение могу сказать, что всего лишь защищался, – довольно прохладно сообщил Сакалзир. Резко обернувшийся Нардуминал успел заметить, как он вновь потянулся к виску и вновь отдёрнул руку.

Нардуминал медленно выпрямился, встал, сложив руки на груди и заново обшаривая Сакалзира взглядом. Ничего, кроме раны на виске, не говорило о том, что он побывал в драке, однако теперь Нардуминал заметил, что его кафтан весьма измят, а на запястьях есть следы верёвки.

– Объяснитесь, наконец.

Сакалзир снова взял короткую паузу, словно собираясь с мыслями, потом кивнул сам себе.

– Что ж, полагаю, нет смысла ходить вокруг да около и играть в загадки. Я пришёл к вам, потому что узнал, что вы скрываете эльфа.

Нардуминалу едва удалось сдержать проклятье и придать лицу нейтральное выражение.

– Серьёзное обвинение. И странно, что я вижу только вас, а не «зе...»... сухопутную стражу со всего города.

Скривившись, Сакалзир покачал головой и протянул с упрёком:

– Я же предложил обойтись без околичностей. Вы знаете, что я прав, и я знаю, что я прав. Я... интересовался вами, признаю. Не лично вами, поймите правильно, просто ваша служба сорвала мне одну сделку в порту, и я понял, что если хочу торговать в Ровенне, то должен подружиться с местной таможней.

– Если вы хотите торговать в Ровенне, вам достаточно не нарушать закон, – огрызнулся Нардуминал, судорожно пытаясь понять, говорит ли Сакалзир правду, и если да, то о какой именно контрабанде идёт речь. Сходу приходили мысли о торговле какими-нибудь фолиантами с описанием магических ритуалов на запрещённом квенья, но Нардуминал точно знал, что во время памятной чистки книг они не обнаружили. Только людей, наркотические зелья и почти неприличное количество редких «королевских» специй, привлекательных даже не столько вкусом и ароматом, сколько тем, что дозволялись лишь на государевом столе. Книги Сакалзир мог получить, скорее, через покойного Миналзира, с которым неизвестно, был ли знаком.

Воспоминание об убийстве книготорговца заставило Нардуминала помрачнеть, а мысли о живом товаре – и того больше.

Сакалзир тонко улыбнулся.

– Закон – великая сила, особенно если уметь с ним обращаться. А ваш бар Бэльзор умеет это мастерски! Впрочем, это не то, что нам стоит обсуждать.

– Чего вы хотите? Я позволю вам торговать людьми, а вы никому не расскажете про эльфа? Ха! Нет.

Нардуминал скривился от отвращения, но внутри его обдало неприятным холодком. Обвинения Сакалзира, пусть даже неподкрёплённые, могли как минимум сломать ему карьеру, особенно сейчас, когда Фаразхиль вынужден уступать Азрахину. Если же у Сакалзира имелись доказательства, то последствия и вовсе стали бы сокрушительными.

Стиснув за спиной кулак, Нардуминал мрачно спросил себя, где же сейчас Лимгил и Гимильзан. Скорее всего, они покинули дом вместе с Израй, но куда они пошли и как собирались прятаться?

– В ваших устах звучит не очень перспективно и неприятно похоже на шантаж. У меня есть предолжение лучше.

Нардуминал только дёрнул краем рта на эти слова. Невозмутимо выдержав его гневный взгляд, Сакалзир, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил:

– Моё предложение касается здоровья вашей жены.

– Что?! Вы сказали, что не знаете, где она?!

От этого заявления Нардуминал натянулся, словно тетива лука, и едва на бросился на Сакалзира, желая вцепиться ему в горло и вытрясти правду. Тот чуть отшатнулся и поспешно подтвердил:

– Не знаю. Я не угрожаю вам, вовсе нет, и извиняюсь, если мои слова так прозвучали. Я имел в виду её болезнь, с которой могу справиться.

Нардуминал замер, словно налетев на каменную стену.

– Это невозможно!

Он недоверчиво уставился на Сакалзира, напоминая себе, что даже Лимгил оказался почти бессилен, и что ни один человек не смог бы превзойти в искусстве целительства Дивный народ. Но его сердце пропустило удар и заколотилось вдвое быстрее, и тоскливая надежда вновь всколыхнулась, понуждая зубами вцепиться в любой, даже самый призрачный шанс.

Пристально следивший за ним Сакалзир неслышно перевёл дух, но Нардуминал этого не заметил.

– Почему же невозможно? – вкрадчиво спросил Сакалзир. – Вспомните госпожу Зимрамит. Мне удалось вылечить её не то, что от болезни – от старости. Не навсегда, разумеется, – добавил он после короткой паузы, признавая очевидное, – однако на достаточный срок. Конечно, у этого способа есть свои недостатки, но право, за всё надо платить, а за жизнь – так и особенно.

Нардуминал сглотнул. Его мысли заметались, а решительная враждебность к Сакалзиру начала осыпаться. Он понимал, что не стоит верить настолько неожиданному и подозрительно щедрому предложеню, однако не мог так просто отмахнуться от шанса спасти Израй. Он без колебаний отдал бы собственную жизнь, если бы это потребовалось.

Сакалзир поднял руки, сложив их у себя на животе. Взгляд Нардминала зацепился за золотой перстень, украшенный нитью бриллиантов. Камни мерцали, отражая свет клонившегося к закату солнца, что доходил сквозь окно. Голос Сакалзира стал вдруг ниже и потёк тягучей смолой.

– Я догадываюсь, почему вас гложут сомнения. Уверен, я не ошибусь, предположив, что вы не просто так решились укрыть у себя в доме эльфа. На такие поступки идут лишь от отчаяния, и, о, я вполне понимаю безнадёжность вашего положения, и ничуть не осуждаю. Но, бар Нардуминал, задумайтесь, разве вас уже не обманули? Эльф обещал спасти вашу супругу, но сделал ли он это? Сейчас он бежал, спасаясь, а вы остались здесь, и ваша жена тоже – без помощи, в том же положении, что и раньше. Почему-то вы верите словам колдуна из Дивного народа, и не верите мне. Неужели вы не слышали рассказы об их лжи?

Бриллианты продолжали играть бликами света. В памяти Нардуминала вдруг всплыли такие же волшебные огоньки, освещавшие театральную сцену, и монолого эльфийского владыки, прекрасного, насмешливого и обманчивого, а ещё то, как отводил глаза Лимгил, стоило завести речь об улучшении здоровья Израй.

Это не было правдой! Не могло быть правдой, их не могли обмануть, обмануть так — жестоко и бесчеловечно!

Или всё же могли?

Кольцо Сакалзира неожиданно оказался совсем близко, а он сам поднял руку, заставляя Нардуминала следовать за ней взглядом, пока их глаза не встретились. У Нардуминала перехватило дыхание, ему показалось, что он сейчас упадёт в чёрную яму, вот-вот, ещё миг.

– Помогите мне. Помогите найти этого эльфа, пока он не успел удрать, и решить мои дела в порту, и я верну здоровье вашей жене.

У Нардуминала перехватило горло. Еле слышный шёпот в его голове говорил о том, что нужно отказаться, и о том, что верить нельзя. Он уже столько раз обманулся!

Отчаянная горечь кипела в его сердце. Он уже столько раз обманулся, даже Эру не дал ему надежду.

– Вам придётся заплатить, но госпожа Израй будет совершенно здорова, – глаза Сакалзира были чернее ночи, а голос – слаще мёда. Нардуминал увяз в сладости и утонул в черноте.

– Прямо сейчас, – услышал он собственные слова, прозвучавшие словно со стороны. – Вы сделаете это прямо сейчас, и тогда мы договорились.

На лице Сакалзира промелькнуло хищное торжество.

– Хорошо.

Дальнейшее проходило перед глазами Нардуминала урывками, короткими и словно не связанными друг с другом эпизодами. Они ушли на кухню. Нардуминал нёс на руках спящую Абарфэль, а Сакалзир находу рылся в поясной сумке.

На кухне они вместе с трудом задвинули в угол большой дубовый стол, а Абарфэль уложили прямо на пол. Сакалзир чертил углем вокруг неё ряды знаков и рун. Один из них он наложил, похожий на вывернутый внутрь символ Эру, Сакалзир наложил Абарфэль прямо на лоб. Нардуминал смотрел на угольную метку на белой коже и не мог оторваться. Днём стражники болтали, что такой был вырезан на груди мёртвого Миналзира. Наверное, это было плохо. Наверное, об этом стоило задуматься. Но в голове у Нардуминала царила пустота.

Потом Сакалзир выпрямился. Он вложил в руку Нардуминала острый, на днях наточенный нож и поднёс к кровеносной жиле на шее Абарфэль.

– Нужна кровь, – сказал он.

Нардуминал не пошевелился, глядя на собственную руку, сжимавшую костяную рукоять, украшенную искусной резьбой, и упёршийся в кожу металл.

– Она же умрёт.

– Для того, чтобы ваша жена жила, нужна кровь, – очень мягко, почти ласково повторил Сакалзир.

Это было неправильно. Наверное, это было совсем неправильно. В глазах у Нардуминала поплыло, и он ощутил, как на руку ему упала тяжёлая тёплая капля. Он так хотел, чтобы Израй поправилась! И Абарфэль хотела этого тоже. Больше всего на свете Абарфэль любила Гимильфэль и её дочь, а значит, согласилась бы отдать за них жизнь, как согласился бы сам Нардуминал, если бы его попросили.

Он надавил. Нож вошёл в плоть, из раны брызнула кровь. Сакалзир затянул низкий речитатив на незнакомом грубом языке. Воздух вокруг Нардуминала потяжелел, как перед ненастьем. Сакалзир пел и пел, закрыв глаза и чуть запрокинув голову. На одной из нот его голос дрогнул, срываясь. Сакалзир дёрнулся, но успел подвахтить мелодию. Его слова зазвучали резче, напрористее, но через несколько нот песня вновь порвалась. Сакалзир сжал кулаки и попытался ещё, на этот раз выводя ноты почти с ненавистью. Спустя десяток слов его заклинание превратилось в короткий вой, он откинулся назад, вскидывая руки, защищая голову, и рухнул навзничь. Нардуминала ударило чёрной волной, как если бы напротив взорвалось ядро из вражеской пушки, он тоже упал.

Сколько он пролежал, Нардуминал не знал. Когда ему удалось сесть, на кухне висела жуткая тишина, пахло кровью, смертью и плесенью. Нардуминал тупо смотрел на Абарфэль, лежавшую посреди кухни в круге из символов. Кровь пропитала её платье, измазала руки и волосы. Нардуминал вцепился в свои растрепавшиеся косы и начал медленно раскачиваться.

Это было неправильно. Так было нельзя.

Прошло ещё какое-то неопределённое время, затем дверь из коридора резко распахнулась. Нардуминал медленно повернул голову и увидел Сафтабэна, с широко распахнутыми глазами застывшего на пороге.

«Израй», – подумал Нардуминал.

В самом деле, где Израй могла искать спасения, если не у отца?

– Она ведь поправилась? – спросил Нардуминал. Не дождавшись ответа, он пояснил: – Израй. Это ведь она вас послала? Она поправилась, да?

Сафтабэн молчал.

 

***

 

Гимильзан заблудился. Он куда-то двигался в плотном тёмно-сером тумане, и не мог ни вспомнить, куда идёт, ни различить, где именно. Иногда туман редел, из него проступали очертания знакомых улиц: шпиль адмиралтейства, резная ограда особняка главного казначея, цветные полотнища рыночных навесов, крыши портовых доков. К Гимильзану пробились крики чаек и запах соли и рыбы, вернув знание о том, что ему совершенно нечего делать в порту. Он попытался повернуть, но чьи-то руки ухватили его за плечи и не позволили.

Прикосновение этих рук оказалось приятным и успокаивающим, и Гимильзану показалось, что они принадлежат матери. Но Гимильфэль никогда не водила его, приобняв вот так. Впрочем, на самом деле Гимильзана не волновало, кто его ведёт и куда. Его сознание уплывало, он был дезориентирован и растерян. Руку ниже локтя Гимильзан не чувствовал, это было неприятное погающее ощущение. Время от времени он пытался шевелить пальцами, но каждый раз останавливался от предчувствия боли.

В какой-то момент, когда его восприятие в очередной раз стало как будто более ясным, он понял, что лежит на кровати или чём-то подобном. В другой раз ему показалось, что рядом на покрывало присела Израй и нежно провела по его щеке кончиками пальцев. Её прикосновение оказалось странно невесомым и прохладным, словно ветерок, но не живая плоть. Бесчувственную руку задёргало, а Гимильзан с эхом успокоения подумал, что Израй больше не сердится, хотя совершенно не помнил, почему она должна сердиться.

Потом подошёл кто-то ещё, и Израй отступила. Его приподняли и влили ему в рот ароматное терпкое питьё с нотой горечи, а затем долго мяли его кисть и локоть. Гимильзан пытался протестовать – по всему телу от руки расходились волны боли, но у него вышло только несколько стонов. После того, как экзекуция закончилась, он уснул под негромкий напев, в котором узнал три эльфийских слова, одно из которых, как ему показалось, неправильно склонялось.

Когда Гимильзан проснулся в следующий раз, его разум почти прояснился. Постель под ним раскачивалась, а комната явно была каютой на корабле. Пахло деревом, солью, и травами. Тело Гимильзана ныло, словно он долго взбирался куда-то по отвесному склону, и беспокоило странное ощущение, которое он не мог точно разобрать, даже понять, в какой части тела оно находится.

Некоторое время Гимильзан лежал, не открывая глаз, и пытался выудить из памяти подробности того, как здесь оказался. Однако всё, что ему удалось вспомнить – разговор с Сакалзиром, от чего он невольно дёрнулся и зажмурился крепче. Плечо беспомощно шевельнулась в ответ на движение, и Гимильзан наконец осознал, что странное ощущение в теле – занемевшая почти целиком рука.

К его вискам прикоснулись влажные пальцы, запах трав стал сильнее, и Гимильзан всё же открыл глаза. Над ним склонился Лимгил.

Меньше всего в этот момент Гимильзан ожидал бы увидеть Лимгила. Он поспешно отвернулся и прикрал глаза, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими вновь горечью и обидой, а ещё страхом. Сакалзир знал о Лимгиле, а значит, их всех ждала холодная вода в подвале суда.

– Мы на коробле, который покинул Нуменор вчера на рассвете, – сообщил Лимгил, заставив Гимильзана мгновенно развернуться обратно и даже попытаться вскочить. Волна слабости, впрочем, ту же заставила его упасть обратно.

– Что?.. Почему?.. – в голове Гимильзана закружились дейсятки пугающих объяснений, а всплывший откуда-то размытый образ пришедшей попрощаться Израй заставил затрястись.

– Потому что я не смог бы избавить тебя от полученного проклятья там. Даже если бы я остался, а я не мог больше оставаться. Значит, оставалось только забрать тебя с собой. Госпожа Израй не стала возражать.

С озабоченным видом Лимгил присел рядом на покрывало и взял его руку. Гимильзан едва-едва ощущал его движения на коже, и это казалось неприятным – от каждого движения внутри руки дёргалась какая-то мышца.

– Израй? Где Израй? Что случилось?

Лицо Лимгила потемнело ещё больше. Он осторожно положил руку Гимильзана поверх покрывала и посмотрел ему в глаза. Взгляд Лимгила был печален.

– Госпожа Израй не пожелала покинуть Нуменор, и я не знаю, что с ней сейчас. И поскольку она не решилась убить того человека, – Лимгила явно передёрнуло, – боюсь, их ждут неприятности.

– Убить?! – Гимильзан вновь попытался вскочить, и вновь безуспешно. Он упал на подушку, хватая ртом воздух, и пытаясь утихомирить бешеный вихрь мыслей.

Что сможет предъвить им Сакалзир? Нападение? Дружбу с Дивным народом? Предъявить Лимгила Сакалзир не сможет, но на самом деле это не имело значения. Значение имело то, поддержит ли отца князь, и не захочет ли кто-то воспользоваться моментом, чтобы отомстить Нардуминалу, и множество других вещей, не имевших к Лимгилу никакого отношения. А исчезновение Гимильзана, к сожалению, вряд ли в таких обстоятельствах сыграет семье на руку. Его воображение мгновенно нарисовало картину того, как какой-нибудь пронырливый дознаватель, пытающийся досконально выяснить, куда и почему он исчез, разнюхивает слишком много, каким-нибудь совершенно нелепым образом связывает его имя со смертью Миналзира, а затем, довольный, идёт получать награду за то, что вывел на чистую воду отпрысков судьи Сафтабэна и его самого.

– Зачем ты меня забрал?! – задыхаясь, выпалил Гимильзан.

Лимгил успокаивающим жестом положил ладонь ему на грудь.

– Иначе бы ты умер.

– Какое это имеет значение?! Почему ты не забрал Израй?!

Горло перехватило, и Гимильзан опять зажмурился. Его скрутило от противоречивой злости, когда с одной стороны он готов был обвинить Лимгила за попытку спасти его, ненужного и искажённого, а с другой – ненавидел весь окружающий мир за то, что считал себя таковым.

– Не следует так говорить. Твоя жизнь имеет значение. А госпожа Израй сама не желала уезжать, – возразил Лимгил с отчётливым недовольством.

Эти слова лишь подстегнуло злость Гимильзана, потому что они были ложью, потому что Лимгил не понимал, о чём говорит. Гимильзан снова рванулся встать, и снова опрокинулся назад. Лимгил тут же склонился над ним, потрогал лоб, стёр с висков капли пота.

– Ты ничего не знаешь! – обессиленно прошипел Гимильзан. – Ничего! Я собирался оставить тебя там!

Не ответив, Лимгил внимательно глядел Гимильзану в глаза, только рука его замерла. В зрачках Лимгила мерцали звёздные искры, вновь живые и яркие, совсем не такие, как в последние дни, которые помнил Гимильзан. Его светлые волосы были убраны назад, только некоторые волоски выбились и распушились возле ушей и надо лбом.

– Сакалзир предложил мне тебя, и я почти согласился!

– Меня? – озадаченно переспросил Лимгил без тени гнева или страха.

Он действительно ничего не понимал. Гимильзан вскинул целую руку, схватив его за волосы, и резко дёрнул вниз. То ли гнев придал ему сил, то ли Лимгил не сопротивлялся, и их губы встретились неожиданно легко.

 Поцелуй получился неожиданно не злым, а тягучим и печальным, и немного ягодным на вкус, и Гимильзан не сразу понял, что Лимгил отвечает ему, очень мягко и успокаивающе. Тогда Гимильзан растерянно остановился. Его пальцы выскользнули из волос Лимгила, и рука безвольно упала на покрывало.

Лимгил отодвинулся, глядя с грустным сочувствием.

– Сакалзир обещал тебе это? Он солгал. Мы, эльфы, не можем любить так. Мы способны на страсть только к другому полу, не к своему.

Гимильзан прикрыл глаза локтем, одновременно закрывая Лимгила и закрываясь от него сам, словно надеялся спрятаться. У него на языке таял вкус чужих губ и горечь несбыточного. Невольно к нему снова вернулись мысль о том, как всё повернулось бы, если бы он с помощью подсвечника не поставил в разговоре с Сакалзиром жирную точку. Его охватила смесь чувства утраты, отвращения и облегчения, что тот момент так или иначе остался в прошлом.

– И я благодарен, что ты отверг предложение Сакалзира. Не могу представить, что и как он собирался со мной сделать, но это наверняка убило бы меня. В отличие от людей, мы почти не способны пережить такого рода насилие.

Гимильзан зажмурился сильнее, и у него мелькнула мысль, что лгут все, кто проповедует, что благополучие возлюбленного приносит безоговорочную радость, независимо от того, с тобой или нет. Он не чувствовал радости, и его пробил озноб при мысли о мёртвом Лимгиле и о том, насколько близко к краю они находились.

– Мне жаль, – сказал Лимгил с действительно искренним сожалением в голосе.

У Гимильзана перехватило дыхание, когда он вдруг осознал, что Лимгил всё ещё находится здесь, рядом, и по-прежнему не злится. Его ладонь утешающе гладила Гимильзана по голове. Это было слишком странно и невозможно. И несмотря на то, что сказанное Лимгилом раньше не оставляло сомнений в том, что он всё понял правильно, Гимильзан был почти уверен, что он так и не разобрался разобрался в ситуации.

Лимгил присел рядом с подушкой, продолжая перебирать волосы Гимильзана ритмичными успокаивающими движениями.

– Тебе... жаль? – наконец переспросил Гимильзан, от растерянности опустив руку.

– Конечно. Жаль, что вам всем пришлось это пережить. И что тебе было так больно.

Гимильзану показалось, что он всё ещё в беспамятстве, слишком странно, ирреально прозвучал ответ Лимгила. Некоторое время он просто лежал, пытаясь ухватить хоть какую-то мысль. Койка под ним мерно качалась, дерево стен каюты чуть поскрипывало.

– Ты же эльф. Ты должен... ненавидеть искажения, – наконец сказал Гимильзан враз осипшим голосом, и невольно провёл языком по пересохшим губам. Лимгил тут же встал, взял откуда-то кружку и дал ему выпить остатки отвара. Потом снова присел на кровать, глядя с нескрываемым сочувствием.

– Владыка Элронд не считает, что для людей это искажение. Вот если бы эльф... – он поморщился и передёрнул плечами. – Но у нас такого не было. А люди любят по-другому. В принципе. Вы испытываете другие чувства и иначе заключаете браки. Ну, вы их вообще никогда не заключаете, если мерить нашей меркой: у вас нет osanwe. Некоторые считают, что это значит, что вы были обречены Эру на одиночество так же, как на смерть, хотя я не совсем согласен с такой трактовкой. Это разница восприятия, скорее, – в голосе Лимгила появились новые ноты, как будто он читал лекцию. С такими же интонациями он рассказывал раньше о древних сражениях или воздействии тех или иных трав на тело человека, эльфа или животного. Гимильзан почувствовал себя немного неуютно от этого отстранённого рассуждения о своей природе, это было слишком непривычно. Он был сбит с толку и не знал, должен ли оскорбиться, или же обрадоваться, или просто принять к сведению чужой взгляд на мир.

– Смерть – это тоже искажение. Люди короля говорят... говорят, что людей отравили смертью, а Валары и Дивный народ отказались это лечить, из зависти, или из брезгливости, или просто так. А Верные говорят разное, и что это искажение, и что наказание, и что она действительно дар Эру, только не объясняют, в чём суть этого дара.

– Любопытные версии, – после долгой паузы произнёс Лимгил.

Они замолчали, и Гимильзану по-прежнему казалось, будто что-то неправильно, он чего-то не понимает, а разговор свернул куда-то не туда, потому что какое значение имеет человеческая смертность, если речь шла совсем о другом. Лимгил внимательно рассматривал его, потом чуть вздохнул и веско произнёс:

– Ты не делал ничего действительно плохого. Я верю, что ты хотел, и если бы ты исполнил своё желание, наверное, проклял бы, и всю оставшуюся – недолгую, скорее всего – жизнь считал бы врагом. Но ведь этого не случилось. Пожалуйста, не надо так переживать, я, правда, не вижу причин.

«Ты ничего не понимаешь!» – хотелось закричать Гимильзану, и он опять вскинул руку, закрывая лицо.

Слова Лимгила лились в его душу словно сладкий мёд, но принять их так просто, после стольких лет, оказалось невозможно.

С тихим вздохом Лимгил осторожно приподнял Гимильзана, сел на постель и опустил его голову себе на колени.

– Если это возможно, мне хотелось бы сохранить нашу дружбу. Я стану сожалеть, если она умрёт, едва начавшись.

– Она в любом случае умрёт вместе со мной, – огрызнулся Гимильзан.

Лимгил немного грустно рассмеялся.

– Люди умирают. Но не чувства к ним.

Тем больше поводов забыть обо всём сразу, подумалось Гимильзану, но он промолчал. Чужаие ладони нежно поглаживали его волосы, и он не мог отказаться от этого прямо сейчас. Может быть, после, когда ему придётся возвращаться обратно в Нуменор.

Мысль о возвращении заставила Гимильзана содрогнуться, на него словно пахнуло стылым холодом, и он поспешно отогнал воспоминание о сне про призрачную Израй. Даже если её и остальных ждали неприятности, Гимильзан всё равно ничего не мог поделать с этим, находясь на корабле. И они наверняка справятся без него, и даже лучше, чем с ним. Дома всё должно было быть хорошо.

Чуть сдвинув руку, Гимильзан посмотрел на Лимгила из-под ресниц.

Свет, падавший из круглого окошка каюты, золотил тому щёку и подбородок, тонкая кожа молочно сияла. Губы Гимильзана пересохли от желания коснуться её поцелуем. Он снова закрыл глаза, отгораживаясь от искушения.

– Я могу уйти, если хочешь, – нарушил тишину Лимгил. – Или спеть. Если хочешь.

– Не надо уходить.

Гимильзан подумал, что, наверное, это было ошибкой, и в будущем ему всё равно стоило ждать только разочарования, думал Гимильзан. Но в тот момент он был не в силах отказать себе хотя бы в такой малости, а будущее...

Будущее пока не наступило.

 

**Эпилог**

 

Ночь прошла муторно. Гимильзану снилось дно моря, непроглядно чёрное и содрогающееся. Словно огромное раненое чудовище ворочалось в глубине разевало пасть, глотая тонны воды и остатки суши. Он проснулся, когда солнце ещё не выглянуло из-за холмов, лишь брезжили его первые лучи, и долго лежал, неподвижно глядя в утренний сумрак.

Посветлело быстро. Гимильзан поднялся, неторопливо умылся. У него слегка ныла спина и снова занемела повреждённая полвека назад рука.

День обещал быть ясным, за окном постепенно начинали петь птицы, доносился шум зелени и бьющих родников. Пройдя по пустынным коридорам, Гимильзан поднялся в библиотеку. По дороге он в который раз поразился тому, каким чудным местом был Имладрис, и как он словно знал, чего хочет каждый: желающий одиночества мог целый день никого не встретить, а жаждущий компании наткнулся бы на знакомого за первым же углом.

В библиотеке было темно, тихо, пахло пергаментом и той смесью, которую эльфы использовали для защиты книг.  Гимильзан остановился рядом с одним из шкафов, рассеяно коснулся сложенных свитков.

Собирать книги для владыки Элронда оказалось куда интереснее, чем для князя Манотарика, хотя порой не менее опасно. В Средиземье не грозила казнь за неподходящую книгу, зато здесь хватало других неприятностей, и иногда Гимильзан всерьёз задумывался, стоили ли они все оставленного дома. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что у него был большой выбор. Тогда, пятьдесят шесть лет назад, ему просто повезло.

Когда корабль доставил их в Пеларгир, Гимильзану снова стало хуже. После Лимгил признался, что не сумел бы довезти его до Имладриса живым. Однако в Пеларгире в тот момент остановилось несколько гостей из Дивного народа, которых тайно привечали Верные, по другую сторону океана не сильно боясь тяжёлой руки Ар-Фаразона. Их помощь пришлась кстати, хотя понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы опасность окончательно миновала. В тоже время из Нуменора пришло послание Бэльзора дочери с грустными вестями. Узнав о смерти Израй, Гимильзан собрался немедленно отправиться обратно, однако Ломифэль заявила, что не пустит его на корабль до тех пор, пока не станет ясно, кому его возвращение может повредить.

Он провёл в Пеларгире несколько месяцев, не зная, что с собой делать и спасаясь только тем, что Лимгил оставался рядом. Да, Лимгил оставался, хотя тогда Гимильзан не совершенно не мог понять причин этого. Потом пришло письмо, написанное Сафтанзиром. Нардуминала ожидаемо казнили, Сафтабэну пришлось оставить службу. Фаразхиль сохранил место, но его влияние в Ровенне резко упало. Бэльзора эта история не задела, а Сакалзир вернулся в столицу. В конце письма Сафтанзир недвусмысленно дал понять, что в Нуменоре Гимильзану делать нечего. Наверное, это бы его убило, если бы Лимгил не предложил показать ему Имладрис. Здесь, в конечном итоге, Гимильзан и остался, вопреки всеобщему мнению, что людям и эльфам стоит жить раздельно. Он не стал чувствовать себя своим в Имладрисе, однако там ему оказалось всё равно куда спокойней, чем когда-то в Нуменоре.

Первые несколько лет Гимильзан немало путешествовал, хотя нравы Средиземья и постоянная опасность порой приводили его в ужас. Чаще всего его целью оказывались старые рукописи для библиотеки Элронда. Нельзя сказать, что его вклад был очень уж велик, но Гимильзан гордился, по крайней мере, одной редчайшей находкой – сборником старых нолдорских песен, принимая который владыка Элронд не скрываясь заплакал. Гимильзан так и не решился спросить, что вызвало такую реакцию, однако с тех пор про себя считал, что хоть в какой-то мере оправдал своё пребывание в Имладрисе.

Вести из Нуменора до него доходили нечасто. Он переписывался с Ломифэль, и её послания становились всё реже и обтекаемей. Потом Гимильзан узнал, что в Пеларгир перебрался Сафтанзир с женой и детьми, но так и не нашёл времени, а на самом деле желания с ним увидеться. По Средиземью расползались слухи о кровавых оргиях, начавшихся на Нуменоре. Каждый раз при подобных разговорах Гимильзан с дрожью вспоминал чёрный взгляд Сакалзира и невольно потирал руку, которая так до конца и не восстановилась: пальцы плохо чувствовали и плохо двигались. Порой он удивлялся, почему после таких вестей от него не начинают отворачиваться, но так оно и было.

В последние годы вести становились всё тревожней, всё чаще говорили о большой войне. Гимильзан три минувших года Гимильзан не выезжал из Имладриса дальше ближайших равнин, и начинал чувствовать себя бесполезным. А в это утро впервые ощутил себя почти стариком, хотя по меркам Нуменора только собирался покинуть пору зрелости.

Гимильзан вздрогнул, словно просыпаясь, и понял, что стоит рядом со стеллажом так долго, что ноги уже начали уставать.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Лимгил, присутствие которого и вывело Гимильзана из задумчивости.

– Ничего. Дурной сон.

Он посмотрел на Лимгила, светящегося в сумрачной библиотеке, словно призрак. Тот ничуть не изменился за прошедшие годы, и это заставляло Гимильзана чувствовать тягучую светлую горечь. Лимгил будет петь под звёздами спустя тысячи лет после того, как сам он исчезнет навсегда. Это было обидно и в то же время хорошо, потому что воистину мир был лучше от того, что в нём жил Лимгил.

– Тогда пойдём на воздух. Нет лучше средства от дурных снов, чем звёзды или солнце, – предложил тот.

Гимильзан кивнул. Они вышли на полукруглый балкон и сели на небольшую скамью, врезанную в ограду. Гимильзан положил голову на плечо Лимгилу, прикрыв глаза. Сейчас, спустя несколько десятилетий, это уже не разжигало в нём мучительного яркого пламени бесплодной страсти, осталось лишь лёгкое томление, которое было скорее приятно. От Лимгила, как всегда, пахло травами, и Гимильзан ощутил, как расслабляется.

– Хорошо, что сейчас ты здесь, melda*, – пробормотал он, позволив себе один тот редкий момент, когда он осмеливался произнести это вслух.

– Да, – очень серьёзно согласился Лимгил. – Хорошо, что сегодня кто-то есть рядом. Сегодня... – он поднял руку, словно хотел собрать солнечные лучи в горсть. – Сегодня свет стал другим, и это пугает меня. Я тоже рад, что ты рядом, meldo*.

Они замолчали и сидели так ещё долгое время, до тех пор, пока к ним не вышел владыка Элронд, чтобы рассказать, что нынче ночью Нуменор пал, поглощённый океаном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *melda - возлюбленный, meldo - друг

**Author's Note:**

> * Сакалзир – любящий берег


End file.
